Onward and Forward
by TheAzureTyphoon
Summary: Since the departure from the Underground, life has been looking up for Monsterkind, all thanks to the effort of a human boy. Now, with Monsters on the Surface, they face new challenges whiles adapting to human culture while having a new outlook on life and things then what they had been used to Underground and It's a fresh start for everyone. Even King Asgore and the Main Seven
1. A fresh start for all

Onward and Forward

Chapter 1: A fresh start for all.

It had been a few months since the migration from Mt. Ebott back to the Surface, all thanks to the efforts of Frisk. With the amount of DETERMINATION he had and the help from all his friends, he was able to break down the barrier that had stood between them and the Human World. It was nothing short of a miracle when he did what he did. For so long, had they remained underground, shuffling and scuffling around in the ongoing dark, cut off from the outside. During that time, all forms of emotions were tangible and present:  
 **Anger**

 **Sorrow**

 **Frustration**

 **Humiliation**

 **Fear**

 **Despair**

 **Hopelessness**

 **HATRED**

All those negative emotions that had been boiling over the years while trapped beneath, they all had wondered if they were to remain there for all time, never again to feel the warmth of the sun, bare witness to see the blue sky, experience change and all its worth. For the longest time, it proved true time and time again. As the years went by with each child that came to the Underground. They were given hope, hope that would bring change. hope that things would be different, HOPE; that would grant them all normal lives once more... but every time they hoped, it was taken away and the results were always the same…

 **They Died.** Every. Single. Time.

Sure, it was all needed as part of the plan to go about to get to the outside, no matter how cruel. That was what the younger generation of Monsters fiercely thought without a second guess, for they saw that as an essential price to Freedom, but for the older generations that knew much better, they saw it as a sick joke that played over and over again that would raise their hopes only to be crushed. They had feared that it would be the exact same thing when the seventh child came to the Underground so they didn't hold on with as much. Some did, but others didn't and simply accepted their damned fate to the overbearing and over looming dark. With the loss of the Prince and disappearance of the Queen. They simply left it at that. Not fully believing in the King, they thought it'd be funny to humor the thought of FREEDOM being within their grasp. They were going to be disappointed again with the Seventh's death, may as well get a good laugh in before then.

But it never happened.

Because of Frisk's DETERMINATION, the barrier had been undone after so many years of being in place at the hands of the humans that won the first war. A human child, with the utmost compassion that had been seen by monsters in a long time, had corrected an 800 year old error that was made by human adults no less, it was rather poetic if you thought about it deeply enough. But that was only one of two miracles that Frisk had performed in one setting. Not only had he broken down the barrier that had confined them under Mt. Ebott but by some sort of miracle, he had also restored Prince Asriel back to his true form, the same that he was before he lost all those years ago. It was a stretch in pulling it off, a stunt that nearly costed Frisk's life, but once again, he shone through and he had managed to do it, bringing back the Scion of the Monster race, much the eternal gratitude of both Toriel and Asgore Dreemur, happy to have their son back once more. Ever since the 'Great Move'; as horribly dubbed by King Asgore, things had been looking up for everyone, especially the main eight that were the first ones to leave the Underground and set grounds for a place of their own, which wasn't easy from the first day. There were problems at first, the part was the fear of monsters just showing up one day with no reason, to the point where the Police had to be called in, even so and out in the real world, Frisk's DETERMINATION had proven effective and he had managed to handle the situation, even though he was only twelve years old. Regardless of the bumpy start, things were going very well for them all.

 **Starting off with Papyrus** , because of his desire to become a Great and Popular chef back in the Underground, he shifted his talents to taking actual cooking lessons so he could BECOME the greatest chef. The reason why? After he tried make his spaghetti known to the world… he was instantly denied. But, ever being the one who doesn't stop in his pursuits for glory and popularity, he saw it as a chance to reach new heights, endure new experiences, learn some new things he never thought of before and continue his goal to become the Great and Popular Master Chef! He was training to be a royal guard, so training to be a Master Chef would pose no problems!

 **Next up was Undyne.** It was a bit of a rough start for her, because of her zeal somewhat… okay, very violent outbursts, she was rejected outright from the start when she applied to be a cadet at the police training academy. That kind of vigor was very bad, especially when it came handling delicate situations when force isn't an option. Obviously, she didn't take it very well. At first she was angry but it quickly dissolved in sorrow. You would think that she would've accepted that outcome and search for something else, but this is Undyne we're talking about! Obviously she would try and try and try again until she succeeded. In the meantime, while she was sorting things out to get into the academy, she took up Toriel's proposition and would devote her time to being the local Ebott Elementary gym teacher. Much to her surprise, she actually enjoyed working with children, both Human and Monster, she even entertained them while bench pressing them, just for fun,

 **Mettaton was definitely something to behold.** Since moving to the surface, the people had found that an entertainment robot was… odd, to say the least. Of course people found him strange, seriously, an AI robot that wanted to be famous, who wouldn't be surprised by that. Needless to say, that shock didn't last very long. The moment he showed his true form in all his fabulousness… well, it went without saying that he generated a very huge amount of fans and followers in such a short amount of time, mostly by girls and some guys… the guys ended up questioning their sexuality.

 **Up next, Alphys.** Because of her high intellect and ingenuity with machinery, this earned her a spot on the team of the town's leading scientists, they were always in need of a new mind in the pursuit of knowledge and understanding. And with someone like her in their group, it would bolster their chances in that aspect. Plus, being around like minded people that could match her intellect, it also helped build her self confidence even more, allowing her to be more vocal about things she normally couldn't be about. Undyne will always be her prime motivator but others that were like her was also a huge boost. She also got to work with an assortment of new things that were never present in the Underground, so that's a good bonus.

 **And then, there was Sans.** Hoo boy, this was something that NO ONE, not even Papyrus saw coming. Despite his Brilliant but Lazy, Go-with-the-flow attitude, thanks to the efforts of Frisk and his endeavours, he was now genuinely serious about taking some form of action this time around, rather than sitting back and being morose about 'That Possibility'. It will always be there, that was fact but because of Frisk's DETERMINATION, he now had a different, more positive out on things and decided to take initiative. Sure, he still had his laid back attitude and did his trademark bad puns and gags, but still had this air of maturity about him. What everyone didn't see coming was that he became a Physicist and Cosmologist professor for Ebott University. His specialty: Quantum Mechanics. Turns out of that not only was he popular with his students, but he also highest percentage of passing students, a lot more than some of the professors there.

 **And last up was Toriel.** Once they had reached the surface, she had finally achieved her life-long dream of becoming a Teacher. The local Ebott Elementary school was searching for a new teacher to lecture their 4th grade glass, seeing as how they were in need of a new one. She happily jumped at the chance to be an instructor. Of course she was given a series of tests to see if she was capable, and she passed, all of them. There were some, that gave her a bit of difficulty, but she did her best and got the job as teacher. She also considered herself lucky, for she is a teacher to both Frisk and Asriel, and a few Monster students that were in her class. There were some students that tried hard to get away with something just to get a raise out of her, just because of how she looked, but they quickly learned that was a very bad idea. Having Undyne as fellow teacher, really helped get her settled and accustomed.

Yeah, Needless to say, they all had a rough start, but they found their niche and everything was looking up for everyone. Life couldn't be better… or could they?

 **Time: 3:15**

 **Day: Thursday**

It was a fairly pleasant ride home for the Dreemur family. As Toriel focused on the road, gently humming to the tune of the radio that was playing, Frisk and Asriel were talking about various things and how their day was.

"And then Kid had some trouble with his food when trying to get to the table. So I did what anybody would do for a friend and helped him out, it's only fair right?" Asriel asked, his legs hanging off the seat, swinging back and forth as the smooth ride home continued.

*You tell Asriel that you're proud of him for what he did today.*

The young goat boy showed off his purest smile at Frisk who was also smiling as well, both boys shared a light laugh, which was accompanied by a faint chuckle by their mother.

"Well Frisk, tomorrow is Friday and then the weekend, have you decided what project we should do?" Asriel asked again.

*You suggest that you both do a report on Ranunculus.*

"Ran-ran-run-col-los?" Asriel repeated, trying to say the rather large word like Frisk did. Toriel noticed her son's difficulty and chuckled lightly at his attempts. She made a mental note to take time out of her day to improve his language skills, but was also surprised at how Frisk also knew that word.

"'Ranunculus'. Worry not my child. It's simply a bigger word for Buttercup. Something you'll learn as well when you get older." Toriel gently informed her son.

"Ohhh, alright. I think I get it. Okay, but Frisk, how did you know that word?" Asriel asked his brother, turning his attention to Frisk.

"Yes Frisk, I also wonder how you knew about Ranunculus. I don't recall teaching it to you." Toriel pointed out.

*You tell your mother and Asriel that you recalled seeing it in a book about flowers back when in the Underground.*

"Book about flowers? Oh, you mean my Guide to over 1000 types of Flowers? Ah, I remember now. I forgot all about it when we moved to the surface. In fact, there's your very first resource for your project. I'll make sure to take you to the Library this weekend so you have more information." Toriel added on.

"Thanks mom! Me and Frisk are gonna get an A for sure!" Asriel declared.

*You shared your similar enthusiasm with Asriel about the project. The thought of getting an A on your school project fills you DETERMINATION*

"I know you boys will both do just wonderful, I'm looking forward to seeing it on Wednesday." Toriel replied while flashing both Frisk and Asriel a warm smile before returning her attention back to the road.

"We promise Mom," Asriel answered her before turning his attention back to his brother. "Well Frisk, it's Thursday again, you know what that means… Pie! Hope Dad has it ready when we get home." Asriel pointed out, eager to try their father's pie.

*You tell Asriel that you're eager as well, but not getting your hopes up either.*

Asriel puffed his cheeks at the reply. "Aww, how come? Don't you believe in Dad?"

*You tell Asriel that Dad is most likely studying again, as he is everyday.

Asriel simply sighed at Frisk's reply. "You're probably right, that's what I've seen him mostly do whenever we get home from school everyday. Frisk, why does Dad spend all his time studying? When we got out of the Underground, he would play with us lots, now, he's always so busy." the young goat boy asked his brother.

*You tell Asriel that Dad is in the midst of working for something that will benefit all Monsters and why it's taking up most of his time.*

"That makes sense, I guess. I just want Dad to spend more time with us, that's all. You know, you, me, Mom and Dad, all four of us. One day" Asriel replied.

*You reached over and placed your hand on your brother's shoulder and tell Asriel that everything will be okay.*

"I know Frisk," Asriel smiled. "We have a part to play when we're older, right?" he asked. Frisk nodded with a smile of his own that made the goat boy smile as well, matching Frisk's. The rest of the ride home was a fairly cheery with talks of what games the boys would play. Toriel couldn't help but smile from the energy they were giving off. So young, yet so close. Seeing them together felt a bit nostalgic in a sense. She simply sighed and shrugged it off and continued to drive along the road.

Some things are better left in the past. 

* * *

Pulling up into the driveway, she parked right in of a garage that was apart of a rather large house, Toriel, Asriel and Frisk were now home. The outside was a simple white color with tinges of purple on the edges in various places. From the looks of it, the house had multiple rooms on the inside, as it could be seen from the amount of windows up above the main windows. Frisk and Asriel were the first ones to get out of the car with Toriel following behind. They both closed the doors and ran up to their house.

"Remember boys, homework first, then you can play!" she called out while closing the car door, locking it behind her.

"We know!" Asriel called out from atop the stoop. Once Frisk was standing beside the boy, he took hold of the handle and turned it, allowing them into their home and the first thing that greeted them was a familiar smell that made Asriel nearly squeal out and jump for joy.

It was the smell of freshly baked pie, fresh from the oven.

Giddy with glee, Asriel reached for his brother's arm and took hold of it and began to bounce up and down on the front of his feet. Facing him, he had the biggest smile that made the hybrid smile as well, even though he was usually straight faced,

"Frisk! Dad made pie, he remembered! C'mon, let's go have some!" Asriel said excitedly while pulling Frisk into the house, the boy chuckled at his brother's excitement

*You tell Asriel that you'll get the pie soon enough.*

"I know, I know, but, Dad made pie today Frisk in such a long time! You know how much Sans, Papyrus Undyne and Auntie Alphys loves Dad's pies. I don't want it to be all gone." Asriel pointed out, playfully puffing out his cheeks and making a mock face of annoyance as he continued to pull Frisk further into the house. All the noise that Asriel was making definitely didn't go unnoticed in the large house, that was for sure. From the den that lead to the left which lead to the rooms, a familiar voice, that was very deep called out from there instantly gaining the boys attention.

"Are those my two favorite boys home from school?"

Frisk and Asriel looked towards the hallway, only to see a large man emerge from hall, upon closer inspection, the large male looked like an older version of Asriel and Frisk, the noticeable difference, he had a golden beard that extended all the way up to his hair with a little bit bridging under his nose. He was wearing a white and purple apron. He had a cheerful smile on his face as he saw his sons back home from school.

"I thought I recognized that voice the moment the door opened." Asgore chuckled as got down on his knees with arms opened wide for them.

"Daddy!" Asriel shouted out while letting go of Frisk and ran up to the elder goat, jumping into him, on arm gently closed on him, embracing the boy with a hug. Asriel buried his face into his father's beard and used his tiny arms to hold onto him, hugging back as well. Frisk was close behind and did the same thing Asriel did, giving his father a hug after a long day of school. With both boys in his arms, he securely held them close like any father would to their child(ren). With his arms shifting under them, he stood back up, allowing them both to sit on his arms.

"Seems like you two had a pretty good day today. Lucky for you both, I made your favorite pie! It's-"

"Cinnamon butterscotch pie!" Asriel called out before Asgore, causing the older male to chuckle heartily at the boy's answer.

"Correct! Look at you, so smart you are." Asgore replied while bumping his nose against Asriel's making him giggle in response. "I figure you boys could use a treat, it has been awhile since you had pie. I'm sorry I've been so busy with my studies, I didn't mean to. But hey, things are looking up. I reached a good stopping point, so I'm taking a break for now." he added while looking at the both of them.

"Really?" Asriel asked hopefully.

"Really truly. That means we can have fun now… after you've finished your homework. Your mother would roast me alive if she heard that." Asgore chuckled while leaning back down to let both Asriel and Frisk back on the ground.

"Okay, does that mean all four of us can have fun together, dad?" Asriel asked Asgore, causing the elder male to slightly flinch at that and was briefly at a loss for words, but quickly jumped back on track and only smiled.

"We will, sport. One day, we all will. You, me, Frisk and… Tori. As family, I promise." he weakly chuckled while petting his son on the head. Asriel flashed his father the brightest smile, like a child in the candy store, finding their favorite candy instantly. The petting was interrupted by Frisk reaching over and tugging on Asgore's sleeve.

"Yes child, you have a question for me?" he asked, giving the boy his attention.

*You asked your Dad if he feels nervous about the test coming up.*

"A little, I mean, it's a big step for me, for all of us in fact. Just a little more and Monsters from the Underground will be official surface residents. Something that we've all been looking forward to for a long time," Asgore replied while petting Frisk's head, his hair tousled about while his ears felt the minor vibrations as well. When the petting came to a stop, Frisk noticed that back of Asgore's hand had a large bandage over when it was within sight. Naturally, alerted the male.

*You point at the wound and asked if Dad was okay.*

"What? Oh, this?" Asgore replied while holding his hand up for both boys to see, he covered it and gently rubbing at the bandaged wound. "It's nothing, really! Just a scratch. Had a little mishap in the kitchen earlier today. I assure you." he pointed out, laughing off the injury, even though Frisk remained straight faced, there was definitely a look of worry. As for Asriel, he reached under the covered back hand took hold of his dad's, caressing it.

"But, you got hurt! Did it happen when you were making the pie?" the boy asked his father, worry clear in his voice.

*You repeated your question again while placing your hand over Asriel's* Asgore saw the genuine care that both his sons had for him and all he did was smile at them. Gently pulling away, he rested both hands on the boys' heads.

"Asriel, Frisk." He started out. "It's okay, I'm okay, these things are bound to happen, one way or another when working with sharp objects. I even have accidents when working in the shed and end up with cuts and scrapes, sometimes when tending to the flowers in the garden. The kitchen is no different so it was bound to happen at one point, and it did a little while ago. My point is, boys, is that accidents happen. I'll recover over time." Asgore smile while petting both of the boys this time. "And I thank you both for being concerned about me, but don't worry. I'm fine." Those words cheered them both up, relieving the elder goat male. "Alright you two, I have two slices of pie waiting for you in the kitchen with your names on them. We can work on your homework while you eat. Now, hop to it." Asgore instructed with a simple clap. Both boys nodded and hightailed it to the kitchen. He followed their movements out of the main room and beyond to the kitchen, Both of them were eager to have their afternoon snack and get a jump on their homework. The moment that they vanished beyond the doorway that led to the kitchen, the front door had closed, capturing his attention. He turned to see that Toriel had walked into their home, one shoulder had her bag of personals, the other, was filled with papers from students that needed to be graded. She let out a sigh after locking the door.

"Another long day completed, good thing I'm not too tired. Best get jump on it while I-" her sentence stopped midway the moment her eyes locked with Asgore. Both Monsters were in the same room and already, the tension, thick and heavy as it was, had set in instantly as the two simply stood where they were, even while still at a distance from each other. She visibly looked annoyed that once again they were in the same room, but nonetheless, she remained civil about it.

"Asgore." She started off, arms folding while still keeping the same look that physically made him wince. He could feel the sting in her voice, then again this wasn't the first time he felt said sting.

"Good afternoon Tori," Asgore followed up, a paw landing on the back of his head, awkwardly rubbing it. "How was your day?"

"Fine." she quickly and curtly replied. "Yours?" she asked back just as fast.

"Good, good. got a lot done today." He replied.

"I can see that, judging by how you're standing there, I assume your studies are done for the day?" she asked back, the delivery stung just as bad.

Asgore simply nodded, not really having a way to reply to that. "Yes, I made sure to get a little bit more done today." answered, the tension getting more and more thick.

"Good. Make sure that the boys get their homework done. I have papers that need to be graded. Now if you'll excuse me." Toriel finished while sharply breaking eye contact with him and headed left towards her room, not bothering to say anything else. He could feel the chill of her sudden disregard hit him across the face. Just as she was about to pass through, he quickly called out to her.

"Um, Tori?" Asgore started off. That action stopped her briefly and she shot him a look with one eyebrow raised that instantly stopped him from going any further. He pulled his hand back while the other landed over the wound. He merely looked off to the side to avoid her piercing gaze. "On second thought, nevermind. It's not that important." He meekly added, backing off. Her gaze broke off and she disappeared past the hall. Letting go of a breath. 'Guess we're still not there yet,' Asgore solemnly thought to himself while letting out a breath. "At least she didn't hurl fireballs at me this time." he lowly chuckled, even though the tone was that of a defeated one. "No point in dwelling." Asgore told himself while turning to face the kitchen where his sons were. He could hear them happily enjoying their afternoon snack. Shaking off what had happened, he proceeded into kitchen with the best smile he could manage, this in turn made both boys smile as well, even though they had a mouth full of pie. "All right, let's get a crack down on that homework, huh?" Asgore said while taking a seat in between them,

Reaching her room in a matter of moments, Toriel stepped inside and closed the door behind her, placing her back against it while flicking the lights on. With her head aimed upwards, she let out an exhausted breath after the confrontation with her Ex.

"Even now, it's still hard to be around him, even though we live under the same roof."

It had been a full seven months since they had left the Underground and all eight of them had decided to live in the same house. As great as it was, for Toriel, it was especially difficult with Asgore living there as well, it was hard enough being in the same room with one another. Thankfully when dinner came around it was much easier because everyone had something to say to one another, but not the two of them. Yes, they had agreed to be in okay terms for the sake of their children, but it was proving to be quite a challenge, and given his actions in the past, it just added to the difficulty. Pushing herself off the door, she walked over to the bed and placed her bags on the covered mattress, She could've easily put everything off and just take a nap, letting the rest of the day just pass by, but she knew better. That would have to wait. She had a lot of papers that needed to be graded by tomorrow, thankfully it wouldn't take too long. Perhaps 2… 3 hours top, but that's simple stuff. Reaching into the bag, she took out the stack of papers that were perfectly stacked, thanks to the large clip that held them together. Holding it in one arm, he reached back into bag and pulled out the grading sheet as well as a red pen. With all the items she needed, Toriel moved over to the desk that rested in front of the bed against the wall. What she saw, made her briefly stop and looked at what was there,

A simple teacup that was filled with freshly made tea, with steam gently rising from the liquid. On the side, a single slice of pie with a dining fork resting idly besides the slice, waiting to be used.

"Ever the one to impress, aren't you, Asgore?" Toriel questioned herself.

She simply sighed as she saw this, Not in disgust or annoyance, just simply an exhausted sigh, she surmised that it was a simple gesture that Asgore had done to get on her good side. Placing the papers and items on the far side, walking back to the desk, she pulled the seat out for herself and sat down, she took hold of the fork between her fingers and sliced the edge of the pie. Sticking the end into the piece that was separated, she took it into her mouth and began to chew, much to her surprise, his pie making skills had improved dramatically. It was the first time in a long one where she actually tasted his pies, even though the recipe was hers, the fact that he put this much effort into making it, said something. Before, she would reject the very idea of eating it, feeling like it was an insult, but now, it was enough to bring a faint smile to her muzzle, but simply that and nothing more. Placing the fork down, she reached for the tea and placed the rim on her lips and slightly tilted back, allowing the flavored liquid to bypass her taste buds and down the throat. As she thought, it was Asgore's favorite brand: Golden Flower tea, something that he drank often. Placing the cup back on the plate, she shook off the memories that tried to worm their way back in her mind. The Past was the past and the Now is the now. Drudging them up wouldn't do any good, for either of them. Moving forward was the only thing left for them now. Reaching over, she took hold of the first paper and began to grade, while occasionally taking bites and sips every in between with very faint smiles that followed each time.

She found herself frequently distracted from her goal as she went on with the tasks in front of her. 

* * *

"And with that, we're done! See, nothing hard. All that was needed was a little time to think about it." Asgore pointed while watching his both sons finish up on their homework. Only an hour had passed, but already, both of them had finished their homework.. They placed all the sheets they were given back into their folders. The table was a bit of a mess, seeing as how papers were scattered here and there, but nothing a little quick cleaning couldn't fix. In a matter of minutes, the table looked like it was before the chaos. "Be sure to leave your homework for your mother to grade boys, it makes her job a lot easier." Asgore added while taking up the plates and placed them in the sink, he'd wash them later once everyone else was back home. "Now, with all that done, I'll be in the yard if you need me." Asgore smiled as he walked out of the kitchen backdoor that led to the backyard, leaving the boys in the kitchen.

"We know." Asriel replied while watching their father leave the house. "C'mon Frisk, homework's done, let's do something." Asriel suggested while hopping off the chair with Frisk doing the same.

*You ask Asriel if there's anything in particular that he wants to do.*

"Hmmm," the young boy pondered, letting possible ideas run through his head. "You know, I really don't have an idea. It's Thursday, you think anything is on?" he asked.

*You told Asriel that you don't think so.*

"I kinda agree with you, Frisk. It's Thursday after all. Not much happens on this particular day…" Asriel let's out a sigh. He reached over with his own arm and took hold of the other, gripping it. "On second thought, you can do whatever you like, Frisk. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit and take a little nap." Asriel pointed out, briefly looking down before turning away from Frisk and prepared to leave the kitchen Just as did, Frisk reached out and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, causing Asriel to look back at him.

*You ask Asriel if he's still worried about Dad's hand.*

"No… well, a little, yeah, but it's not that. It's just… Mom is still really mad at Dad isn't she?" asked Asriel.

*You simply solemnly nodded.*

The young goat boy let out a sigh at the answer he was given. "I thought so. You think Mom's gonna be mad at Dad forever?" he asked, eyes casting down as his head did a little slump too. Frisk walked over to Asriel gave his head a gentle pat to reassure him.

*You repeat what you said to him in the car and said everything was going to be okay.* This made the goatboy smile in relief, his hands twiddling together.

"Thanks Frisk. I believe you," Asriel replied. "By the way, it's about…" he looked over to the clock that was up on the wall nearby to see the time. "4:10. The others should be back by now." As if on cue, nearby, they heard the door suddenly burst open and it made them jump in surprise. What followed next was to be expected, seeing as how it happened almost everyday.

"FAMILY! BEHOLD! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE RETURNED FROM COOKING CLASS! NYHEHEHEH!"

"bro, you don't gotta make the same speech, we all live here too. i know you like making announcements, but have you ever thought that tori, fluffybuns and kids could be sleeping?" asked the other.

"SLEEPING? AT THIS HOUR? PREPOSTEROUS! THEY SHOULD BE USING THIS TIME TO MAKE THE MOST OF THE DAY, SUCH AS MYSELF AND NOT BE LAZYBONES LIKE YOU."

"N-now now, Papyrus, Sans has a point. Toriel has a full time job as a teacher and King Asgore has his hands busy with both housework, yardwork and maintaining his studies. We all know he has an important test coming up soon. A little rest does the body good. As for the boys, school can wear them out as well." replied a nerdy voice.

"it's just as alphys says, bro. chill and let chill."

"CHILL AND LET CHILL? SANS, WHAT KIND OF ANALOGY WAS THAT? IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE IN THE SLIGHTEST!"

"sense? bro, we're skeletons, we can't 'sense' anything. the only sense we're capable of experiencing is…" Sans started off and Papyrus knew where this was going.

"SANS, DON'T YOU DARE…"

"'comic' sense."

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus cried out, after hearing another of his brother's bad puns. This didn't go unnoticed either, for Alphys was chuckling alongside Sans. "*GASP* ALPHYS, YOU TOO?!"

"S-sorry Papyrus, I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just that Sans managed to…" she trailed, trying to hold back more chuckles from escaping, but the way she just trailed after mentioning Sans names, Papyrus was able to piece the rest together and his jaw fell open. "tickle my 'Funny' bone!"

Sans chuckled a little harder at the Scientist's pun. "hey, that was pretty good. nice one." He complimented. Obviously this didn't go well with the tall skeleton, thanks to a particularly long Nyhee that could be easily heard from the kitchen.

"Looks like Sans, Papyrus and Alphys are home. Let's go greet them." Asriel suggested.

*You nod in agreement*

Both boys walked out of the kitchen and directly into the main hall of the house, seeing the trio there near the door, Sans was still crack puns, Alphys was trying to keep the peace, even though her chuckles didn't cease and Papyrus was Nyheing up a storm while enduring more pun humor. Both boys gently chuckled as they approached the scene.

"Looks like Sans got you again, huh Papyrus?" Asriel spoke, causing them to stop what they were doing and turned their attention to the boys in front of them. Naturally, Papyrus was the first one to greet them when got home from school.

"PRINCE! AND TINY FORMER HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WELCOMES YOU HOME. I TRUST THAT YOUR DAY OF EDUCATION WAS A FRUITFUL ONE?" Papyrus asked the boys as we moved a little closer and knelt down so he was at eye level with them.

*You nodded at the question.*

"Uh huh! We had a good day. Me and Frisk learned a lot today. We're partners for a project that's due wednesday. We're doing a project about flowers!" Asriel replied.

*Buttercup flowers, you tell him*

"WONDERFUL, NOTHING IS MORE WONDERFUL THAN STRIVING FOR THE PERFECT GRADE. I SHOULD KNOW, THE EFFORTS OF WORKING TOWARDS SOMETHING IS THE ULTIMATE PAYOFF, AIMING TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD TAUGHT ME THAT. DO YOUR BEST, PRINCE AND TINY FORMER HUMAN, FOR I, THE GREAT AND ENCOURAGING PAPYRUS, SHALL BE ROOTING FOR YOUR SUCCESS!" Papyrus replied, giving the boys a thumbs up. What followed next was a snicker as well a chortle. "WHAT?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY SANS?" Papyrus demanded.

"bro," Sans started, one eye socket closing, leaving the other open.

"Oh dear," Alphys chipped. the boys were snickering as well and Papyrus took notice at the laughter going on.

"WHAT'S GOT YOU ALL SNICKERING? ALL I SAID WAS THAT I WAS ROOTING FOR THEM!" Papyrus replied, and again the chuckling got a little more as the sentence was repeated. He paused for a bit to go over in his mind at how his sentence was causing the laugher. He inspected word for word that he said to the children then came across one in particular, that made his comical eyes appear and go wide in revelation. **It was at that moment when Papyrus knew, he effed up.** "NYHOHOHOOOO!" The reaction caused the others to burst out in laughter

"sorry bro, you set yourself up on that, still, it was pretty good. i knew you had it in you." Sans complimented.

"THAT IS SOMETHING I DON'T WANT IN ME AT ALL!" Papyrus retorted to his brother.

"because you're a skeleton?"

"SANS!"

"what? i'm just stating the obvious." Sans chuckled. The main hall was filled with laughter from everyone else while Papyrus was Nyehing all the while as the puns continued to run on. After little while, the laughter was starting to die down a bit, snickers kept going, but ultimately were controlled.

"alright, alright. that's enough teasin' my bro for one day, don't want to overload his capacity. that being said," he turned his attentions to the boys that were standing there, still giggling. Resting a boney hand on Frisk's head, instantly gaining both of their attention. "speakin' of which, you two have been home longer than we have, what are tori and asgore up to?" Sans asked them.

*You tell Sans that your mom is grading papers in her room and your dad is in the backyard working.*

"again? he must really love pushing up daisies. if he keeps this up he really will start pushing up daisies." Sans pointed out. Naturally, that would worry anybody, especially, but he did his trademark chuckled. "just a joke kids, what i mean is, too much sun is bad thing. he should take it easy and chillax more often, like yours truly. won't do him any good to overstimulate him until exhaustion." Sans added. He was about to say something else, but a ringing went off nearby, as it was coming from his jacket pocket. Taking his hand of Frisk, he reached in and pulled out his cell. After coming to the surface, thanks to Toriel, he invested in a cellphone of his own, and he had to admit, made sending puns easier. Sure, he could easily be here and there with little notice or without anyone knowing, but it was the puns that mattered. Flipping phone open, he saw that he got a text from a friend. "well wouldja look at that, looks like i got something else to do." Sans announced.

"What'd the text say, Sans?" asked Alphys. Papyrus was also interested in what his brother had to say.

"YES BROTHER! I, TOO, WOULD LIKE TO BE APART OF THE CIRCLE OF KNOWLEDGE." Papyrus added.

"my buddy, grillby finally got the greenlight a couple of hours ago for his new hangout spot. he's having a reception in bit and it would mean a lot to him if i showed up. so, looks like i'm missing dinner." Sans replied while placing the phone back in his pocket. He turned his attention back to Frisk and shrugged. "normally, i'd invite ya for a bite and ask you to treat me, for old time's sake… but. you know the rules kid, it's a school night and i don't want to get on your mom's bad side. side's, *heh.* 'sides', we're on the surface now with a whole new set of rules, wouldn't look too good to bring the future ambassador of monsters to an adult bar, now would it?" he asked, knowing the answer to that.

"So that means you'll be back late tonight? Alphys asked Sans as he began to walk towards the door leading out.

"when the kids are halfway to dreamland, yep. tell tori and fluffybuns i said hey. i'll see them later." Sans replied. And with that, he was gone with the closing sound of the door.

"AS ALWAYS, HE SAYS HIS PIECE AND LEAVES, EVEN THOUGH IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT. HONESTLY, HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE LAND A POSITION AS A PROFESSOR IS BEYOND ME." Papyrus sighed as he watched his brother leave. putting it out of his mind, he proceeded into the kitchen, leaving the Alphys there with the boys.

"Even now, Sans is ever the mysterious one of the two." Alphys stated with a chuckle.

"That's what makes him awesome, after all. Speaking of which Alphys, Any word on Mettaton?" Asriel asked the reptile.

"Indeed, I do. His tour in Japan is concluding and both he, Shyren and Napstablook will be back home next weekend. I recently got a text from him, and he brought us a lot of souvenirs, he even got me the collector's edition of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie! Even the Director's cut of volume 3! Don't know why he bother to add volume 2, seeing as how it ruins the first one, but I'll deal with it. Anyways, that's what he told me. He didn't say what else about what he got for us. Wanting us to be surprised when they get back. If he's willing to go to that length, then it's bound to be good. By the way, Undyne sent me a text earlier, she said that she'll be home at around 6. Practice sessions with the children today, so be sure to pass that along to Toriel, would you?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah, we can do that, no problem." Asriel replied to the reptile. She simply smiled at both boys and walked on, but not without giving both a pat on the head.

"Enjoy the pie, Dad made it today!" Asriel called out to her as they watched her walk into the kitchen. At the same time, they heard Papyrus joyful voice.

"WOWIE! WE HAVE PIE! OH, WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY THIS IS!"

Both boys only chuckled as they left the main hall. Walking over to the staircase that was nearby, both boys ascended and traveled along the way that lead back to their room. With homework done for the day, they were left to their own devices, and what better way for that, then video games. It would be a great way to pass time until it was time for dinner.

When dinner time rolled around, it was pretty lively as usual. Once Undyne got home, they started eating, while tackling topics about various things. Already, topics were going around the room by all members of them, about how they'd spend their weekend, their past day, upcoming holidays, vacations, picnic spots, anything that would come to mind, it was a great way to keep things interesting and have a different perspective on things. Sure, it was a bit sudden, but once they got something going, they went with it, to various results, some of them humorous The only one that wasn't there was Sans, so it was just the seven of them, all having a conversation.

"As always, Papyrus," Asgore started after swallowing a bite. "your cooking never ceases to amaze me. You've made a huge improvement these last couple of months, like we're eating from a fancy restaurant." the elder carpine complimented on the food, much to the skeleton's delight.

"YOUR WORDS OF PRAISE, FILL ME WITH JOY, YOUR HIGHNESS! THIS IS BUT A SMALL STEPPING STONE FOR ME. ONCE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER THE ART OF COOKING AND CUISINE, I SHALL THEN PROCEED TO OPEN MY OWN RESTAURANT! FOR ALL TO ENJOY MY EDIBLE MASTERPIECES! AND YOU ALL SHALL BE THE FIRST ONES TO STEP FOOT IN AND EXPERIENCE MY LIFE'S WORK." Papyrus declared to everyone.

"Wow, Papyrus. Setting a high goal to strive for? Impressive. That's something I can look forward to when it happens. I'll be cheering you on." Undyne replied.

"SUCH ENCOURAGEMENT FROM MY DEAREST FRIEND! YOUR WORDS WILL ALLOW ME TO PRESS ON EVEN MORE! I'LL SHALL MAKE YOU PROUD." Papyrus responded.

*You tell Papyrus, you're rooting for him.*

"THANK YOU, TINY FORMER HUMAN. I'LL SHALL MAKE YOU ALL PROUD." said the skeleton while looking towards the hybrid.

"Remember what I taught you when you were training for the Royal Guard, Papyrus. When in pursuit of a goal, keep in mind the three things I told you and you'll do just fine." Undyne added.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR UNDYNE. FOR I, THE GREAT AND RECOLLECTING, PAPYRUS, WILL NEVER FORGOT THE WORDS YOU'VE INSTILLED IN ME. FOR IF I DID, YOU'D HAVE ME RUN 500 LAPS UNTIL I REMEMBERED." Papyrus replied to the fish, bringing a smirk to her face.

"That's right. Can't have you forget something so important, now can I? On the topic of food. Where do you guys think the best place to have a picnic would be?" Undyne asked everyone.

"A place that's good for a picnic, hmm." Toriel pondered. "How about a spot with a view overlooking the lake down below along with other hills? I find that kind of place to be very soothing." the carpine fem suggested.

"I PREFER AN AREA WITH LOTS OF PEOPLE. LOT'S OF NEW FACES TO SEE AND FRIENDS TO MAKE." Papyrus pointed out.

"Um… I got nothing. How about you Frisk?" Asriel asked his brother.

*You tell Asriel that the location doesn't matter, so long as everyone was together.*

"D'aw, thanks Frisk. I like being around you too!" Asriel smiled towards him.

"I really don't mind, so long as we're all together. Although, anywhere that has a field of flowers and fancy hedge designs, sounds wonderful as well. A gazebo would be a nice touch too." Asgore added, thinking about it.

"A gazebo? Pretty fancy indeed, Fluffybuns. Overall, those are some pretty good ones, but what about you Alphys? What's your idea of a good picnic spot?" Undyne asked the reptile.

"M-me? W-w-well," She started, trying to find the right words until something came to mind. "Honestly, I feel a picnic in the park is best. The setting is nice, and we have a good view of the land, plus the breeze coming from the south side is pretty pleasant. I hear from my colleagues, that it's even more pleasant in the Springtime when the flowers are in bloom." Alphys pointed out while taking another bite of her food.

"The park huh? That actually sounds pretty good, wouldn't mind going there too. As for me? I prefer the beach. Plenty of sand, plenty of water. I mean, seriously, we have a view of the freakin' ocean! How awesome is that? If we're lucky, we just might see some sea action, like… a whale leaping out of the ocean to do a belly flop and make a huge wave after the crash!" Undyne added in enthusiastically.

"The beach?" Toriel started, joining on the conversation. "Hm, you know, in all of our time on the surface, we've never been to the beach before, not once. The only ones who have are you and Alphys, correct?" she asked. both Undyne and Alphys nodded in response.

"Yeah, it was great, we had lots of fun! We made sand castles, ate hot dogs, swam, I decided to challenge the local swimmers there, just for fun, and I got to see Alphys in a full bodied swimsuit!" Undyne proudly declared, causing the reptile to blush deeply, bringing about chuckles to the table.

"Undyne… you promised you wouldn't say anything about that!" Alphys huffed, looking off to the side.

"Hey, you got nothing to be ashamed of, you have an awesome figure! You should show it off more often." Undyne praised the reptile, patting her on the head. Alphys continued to blush at that.

"Are we going to the beach? Can we? Mom? Dad?" Asriel asked his parents while looking at the both of them, eager to see the beach for the first time in his life. Toriel looked a bit concerned at the request of her son, but Asgore only smiled and patted his son's head.

"I don't see why not? This'll be a good experience for you. I've been meaning to teach you how to swim for some time and this is the perfect chance to do so. What say you, Tori?" Asgore asked the fem caprine. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards him, then back to Asriel, who still looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for her answer.

"When you make those eyes Asriel, it's somewhat hard to say no sometimes. Very well then, I don't mind going to beach, in fact, we can go. But, you still have a project that needs to be done, both you and Frisk. Next weekend sounds better, you both have a four day weekend. You can even invite Kid to come with." Toriel told them.

"So we can?!" Asriel asked again, with more enthusiasm. Toriel saw how his brown eyes shone with hope, she just couldn't bring herself to say no to that face he made. In defeat, she simply nodded with a smile and that was all Asriel needed to hear. He cheered like any child did when being told something good that they like.

"Awesome! We're gonna go to the beach, Frisk! Isn't that cool?" Asriel asked his brother.

*You tell Asriel that you're going to make the biggest sandcastle ever.*

"And I'll help too! We can make the castle like the one back in the Underground." he added.

"So, we're in agreement? Awesome! We head to the beach, next Saturday." Undyne announced to them, all of them eager for the arranged trip coming up.

"THIS IS GREAT! I'LL GET TO SHOW OFF MY NEW BEACH OUTFIT. SUCH OCCASIONS REQUIRE THE PROPER ATTIRE. LUCKILY, I, THE GREAT AND PREPARED, PAPYRUS HAVE JUST THE THING!" Papyrus pointed out, looking forward to Saturday.

"Same here. Me and Alphys already have ours. So we're good to go, But I don't think the rest of you have swimsuits.

"I'm afraid not," Asgore started "Only you and Alphys have been to the beach. This'll be a first time for Tori, Asriel, Frisk and myself." He added.

*You tell Dad that you've been to the beach before.*

"Really, Frisk? In that case, It'll be a first for the three of us." Asgore corrected them himself.

"Is that so? Well, good thing I have tomorrow off. You, me and Alphy can go shopping for suits. Leave it to me, I know the best kinds for the water and fashion! Not only that," Undyne leaned over a bit towards Toriel, who simply looked at her. "This'll also be a good chance to see "Fluffybuns" in all his glory again." Undyne hinted. The mere mention of Asgore's pet name got the reaction that Undyne was hoping for from the two caprine. It didn't take much, but already they were shifting looks to various spots of the kitchen, but she didn't stop there, the marine biped kept up the assault, despite of everyone in the same area.

"How 'bout you Asgore?" Undyne redirected towards the male, making him jump a little. "This'll be the perfect to show off why Toriel gave you that name."

"Oh geez..." Asgore replied meekly, placing a hand over his face to hide his embarrassment. Undyne simply chuckled at the blush he did, but kept going.

"Oh c'mon! You're the King of Monsters, showing off what ya got is nothing to be ashamed of. Heck, if anything, you just may attract some lookers your way. I read that some humans are into that, according to Alphy." Undyne added, causing his blush to deepen and his face to sink further into his palm. She then turned her attention to Toriel.

"And as for you Toriel, it's a win-win situation! If all goes well, you just may be able to sneak a grab." Toriel's blush deepened as well as Asgore, but she managed to keep a straight face with her eyes close. she was struggling to keep a smile from forming, but it effort was lackluster to state the obvious and Undyne picked up on that easily and leered, grinning deviously.

"Deny it all you want, You want to, don't ya?" she questioned.

"Undyne, please…!" Toriel started, trying to get her to stop, but she knew better. Undyne was a stubborn one, once she started on something.

"Equal chance to attract Asgore's attention…" she hinted, and left it at that, causing Toriel to shoot her eyes open and deepen the red on her face, causing Undyne to laugh at. "This is great, next Saturday is gonna be awesome! Papyrus, I would offer for you to come, but you have class, right?" Undyne asked the skeleton.

"INDEED I DO! I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING WHAT YOU PICK OUT FOR FOR THE FOUR THEM. MAKE SURE IT'S COOL AND STYLISH, LIKE ME!" Papyrus replied.

"Awesome, be sure to pass word along to Sans when he get's back. We're all going to the beach next Saturday! No exceptions and no excuses! We're gonna have fun!" Undyne announced to everyone, of course Asriel and Papyrus cheered at that, looking forward to the upcoming beachday. Finally able to breath easy, both caprine were able to move past that rather embarrassing moment that Undyne had set them up for, they could go back to finishing dinner without anymore surprises. Out of habit, they both shifted their eyes towards each other, blushed again, and looked off to the side just as fast. Asgore couldn't help but smile at that while Toriel looked a little uncomfortable after the brief eye contact with him, the fact she blushed at that, she tried to shake it away, but to no avail. She was finding it hard to believe that she was getting flustered over something so trivial. And about Asgore, no less! She made it perfectly clear that they were done and that there would be no more 'them' anymore, she put her foot down on it from day one and hadn't budged on it.

still…

The thought of seeing him in nothing but swimming trunks, was very appealing to the fem. working her way from top to bottom, being able to see his chest: wide and stocky, the perfect barrel chest that she had held, caressed, cried and kissed into, in the past years before, her thoughts continued to travel over his gut. it was the perfect amount of chub that made a wonderful cushion to rest and hold onto. Not too big or too lean, just perfect. Next was his arms, perfectly muscular and burly yet gentle, the same ones that held her close and kept her safe when she need reassurance during the days and nights. She could feel her blush returning as she remembered all the positive aspects of her ex. The golden hair that covered his strong jawline and his arms, while not being overdone or thinned too little, but in that perfect middle area that made it all the more attractive. And it extended over his chest in that arrow fashion and continued onwards and downwards over his round belly and right to his more… royal area. It was there, that her fantasies were at their strongest and she kept a firm lock on them, but once Toriel crossed over that line, she was its victim, He may have not noticed it, much to her relief, but around the house every now and then, whenever she saw him in his pink boxers and a rather small shirt that showed off his belly, that golden turf was in all it's glory and her mind drifted back to the passionate nights they had in the past.

The gentle and rough stroking, the heated and loving kisses, the flowery pillow talks, the torn sheets, his low and compelling voice when calling out her name, her cries of ardor for him, the passionate assertions she felt from him when he showed his dominance to her…! She felt her body tingling all over and could feel herself slipping into the inescapable slope of her carnal recollections and fast! If this kept up any longer, she would…

"Mom?" Asriel called out to her, bringing an immediate halt to the surging memories. She was very thankful for her son. This was a chance to focus on something else other than what happened in the past before. Letting out a breath, she took a moment to calm down and collect her thoughts and clear her head. With that done, she turned her attention towards Asriel, the blush was still there, but very, very tame now.

"Um, yes, Asriel? You had a question you wanted to ask me?" Toriel asked him.

"How come Undyne says that you call Dad; Fluffybuns?" The boy asked innocently, causing the blush to return back to being full and red. Asriel's question caused the entire family's talking to stop dead. Asgore was sharing the same blush that Toriel and went back to covering his face. Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were at a lost of words on how to answer him and spare the two goats further embarrassment. Obviously, Asriel thought he did something bad, seeing how everything just went quiet and started to panic a bit, worried that he would make everyone mad at him. "Ah..! I'm sorry! I didn't know that was bad! I just heard Undyne say it and thought it was okay! I'm really sorry!" The boy apologized quickly, feeling tears start to well up around his eyes. It was then that Frisk reached over and placed his white furred hand on Asriel's shoulder, catching the boy off guard and only smiled warmly.

*You tell Asriel that it's okay. You also tell him why Mom calls Dad that, is a pet name, like how Dad calls both of us Sport. It just means that she loves Dad a lot.*

"Really?" Asriel ask while looking towards that two elder carpines "Is that true?"

Both Asgore and Toriel lost the blush that was on their faces and looked towards their son, then to each other, awkwardly as it was and then back to the boy.

"Uh… of course, Asriel. It's just another way how your mother and I communicate. It just goes to show how much we still love each other. Right. Tori?" Asgore asked while looking towards her while Asriel did the same. She saw that he was making a winching face as if to apologize without using words. As expected, she was a little miffed that she was placed on the spot by him, but understood why he did what he did and that she didn't want to upset her son any further. Forcing a smile, she nodded towards him.

"That's right… Gory." She quickly strained but didn't linger on his pet name. "Your father is correct Asriel, we still love one another. So don't worry, we're not angry with you. But, I don't want to hear you use that word again, that's something only I can call him. Understand?" She asked gently. He wiped his tears that were in the corner of his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Mom. I understand." He replied simply.

"Good," She returned. She leaned over to where he sat and gave a quick and motherly kiss on his cheek, making the boy smile widely and hug her in return. which she did as well. As this was going on, Asgore let out a breath of relief that the situation had been diffused and handled without an atmosphere of awkwardness hanging about afterwards, thanks to Frisk's quick thinking. No doubt, that he was going to get a good talking to from Toriel, that was basically guaranteed, but he felt good knowing that Asriel understood what was told of him. Pulling back from the boy and petting his head, she began to talk again. "Alright, I believe that dinner is done. Everyone, plates in the sink, grab a sponge and start cleaning. Fisk and Asriel, upstairs. It's bathtime now. Once done, you both can watch an hour of tv, then it's bedtime. Hop to it." She clapped. taking hold of her plate and stood from the seat, walking over to the sink, while everyone else followed. Frisk and Asriel left the table and headed out of the kitchen while the adults started to clean.

* * *

After said hour had passed, just as they were told, it was bedtime and both Frisk and Asgore were tucked into their beds. The soft glow of the lamp shone throughout the room and both boys were now under the covers and finished listening to the story that Asgore had finished reading. All three of them were having a grand time as Asgore closed the book and placed it on the nightstand just beneath the lamp.

"And that's the end of the story boys, The swans spent the rest of their days at the lake and many more to come with the following. I know, I know Frisk, you heard this story before time and time again. It's just Asriel favorite part of the book." Asgore chuckled.

"Because I like that ending. It's good." Asriel replied.

"That's why I chose that book again. Perhaps, you can let Frisk choose the next one tomorrow?" Asgore suggested.

*You tell Dad, you don't mind hearing the same story again.*

"Never hurts to have a little variety. The same thing can get stale." the Caprine male chuckled while standing up from Asriel's bed.

"What? No way! You heard Frisk, he…" the goat boy let out a rather long yawn as he continued to lay in his bed. The sandman was calling to them. "like the book, too. Just like me. Read it again tomorrow, okay?" he asked his father. Asgore only chuckled a fatherly chuckle at the request from the young prince.

"Very well then. So shall it be. Now, time for rest my young heirs, Tomorrow is a new day." Asgore said while leaning over the boy and placing a small peck on his head. "Good night, my son." He stepped over to Frisk and did the same thing while gently ruffling his brown hair. "Good night, my child." He flicked the lamp off and walked over to the door and hit the switch near the door that flicked on the night light. Walking out the room, he stuck his upper half back in while gently clutching the door and smiled. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"G'night Daddy." Asriel sleepily replied.

*You tell Dad good night as well after yawning.*

And with that, door closed quietly until a click was heard, shutting the room, allowing the boys to rest peaceful while pleasantly dreaming. On the other side of the door that lead to the main hall, Asgore let out a breath, knowing that they were now asleep. Letting go of the door handle he started to walk away and work his way down balcony that lead to the stairs which he traversed. A frown on his face as he reached the bottom and proceed over to the main hall which lead to both his and Toriel's separate rooms. He stopped to look at the clock that was hanging nearby and saw that the night was relatively young, only nine in fact. He turned his body towards to where the others were. They were in the tv room, still watching television, easily known by how he heard the sound of explosions going on and about with Undyne cheering at the havoc. He simply chuckled at this, they were probably watching another of Alphys' animes, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to partake in the activity. In fact, he was feeling rather tired, given that he was in the yard most of the day.

"I think I'm gonna pass on the anime tonight, I'll just head off to bed." Asgore said while moving from where he stood to just pass the entrance towards the short hallway.

"aww, again fluffybuns? i thought you enjoyed alphys' animes."

Rather that be scared from a voice from nowhere, Asgore only chuckled at the sudden voice that called out to him, that he knew all too well. Placing a hand on his door handle, he turned to see a very familiar face and grin simply standing on the outside of the hallway.

"Welcome home Sans. you're back pretty early, I'd thought you be home later than now. Had fun?" Asgore asked while looking at the skeleton in a blue hoodie and black short sweats.

"oh yeah, i had oodles of fun. met the entire dog family there as well as everyone else. they all said hi." Sans informed while staying in place.

"Oh! The entire dog family? That's good to hear. How are they, it's been a good while since I've seen them." Asgore asked while turning to face Sans.

"they're doing just fine. and more, so i'll throw you a bone. dogamy and dogaressa are about to be proud parents. she's in her third trimester, so we'll see in the next couple of weeks.

"Wow, she's pregnant? I had no idea. Well, then again, we aren't in the Underground anymore so I can't just up and go see them whenever since they live pretty far from where we do. I'll be sure visit them. What about the others?" Asgore asked.

"they're doin' fine as well. lesser dog and greater dog are living together not too far from where we do. as for doggo, ever since his new glasses helped improved his eyesight, he works full time as guard dog for the ebott police department. and yes, he's still getting unexpected pets from his co-workers." Sans added.

"Is that right, that's impressive. I thought he got a seeing eye dog?"

"yeah, about that. some silly nonsense about dogs can't own dogs, according to him. i dunno. guy's weird but a whole heck of fun to be around. that being said, how's that wound doing? happened in the kitchen today, with a knife?" Sans asked the goat. Asgore simply covered it and rubbed. the pain had since been long gone, but he didn't pay it any mind.

"Yeah, these things tend to happen when using sharp items. The boys were worried about it too, but I told them that I'm okay." Asgore added. Sans stood silent for a brief moment, looking at it and then back to Asgore, still keeping that smile he always had. Then again, like Papyrus, he too was a skeleton.

"welp, if you say so fluffybuns. just use more caution with those things, they have pretty cutting remarks." Sans chuckled, which caused Asgore to laugh as well at the pun. "i'm gonna go chill in front of the tube with the others. i'll see you in the morning fluffybuns. knife night." Sans joked again, earning another laugh from the carpine male. Sans never ceased to get him with his puns and witty humor, something he wished he could do. Taking hold of the door handle, he pushed his way into the room and closed the door behind him. Not bothering to turn on the lights, thanks to the lights from the street on the outside, he easily found his bed and sat down on it, momentarily. Letting out a breath, he laid down in the dark and held his hand up above his face. Even in the dark, he knew it was the one with the wound on it, he didn't need a light to see that. Letting out a breath, he turned over and closed his eyes, simply waiting for the realm of sleep to call for him.

"Tomorrow is a new day…"

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Progression of a day

Onward and Forward

Chapter 2: Progression of a day

Okay, here's a few things I want to point out.

I apologize about the wait. Some things were beyond my control and hench, this chapter is late. I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Legends. Just to make things easier on your part.

' - for character thoughts

" - for when characters speak

{} - for memory segments of characters.

Alright, there you go. Now, enjoy the next chapter of Undertale!

The light of the early morning had shone over the town of Ebott, bringing the start of a new day for everyone in town. For the kids, it was time for school, for the adults, it was time for work. Everyone had something to do this day, as they did every day. The also included the Dreemurr Family, for they were no different. The morning sun shined its light in the room that belonged to the Monster King, rousing him from his slumber. Squinting his closed eyes as the light was cast upon them, he woke. Propping himself upwards while still sitting on the bed, he let out a fairly loud yawn to push the grip further away, despite how much he wanted to go back to its embrace. Properly sitting upright, he reached for the sky and stretched, bringing, even more, relief, allowing his muscles to relax after a night of tossing and turning and constant moving about. Scratching his beard as his eyes adjusted, he swung his lower half off the bed and stood up to do another series of stretches just for good measures and to complete the set. He stood there for a brief moment to assess his current standing in the room. He looked down to see that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and let out a small chuckle.

"Seems that I was so tired, I forgot to change," he said to himself while letting out another yawn, this time, much shorter. Taking a breath, he embraced the new day and walked over to the desk that was nearby, he saw that the digital clock, courtesy of Alphys, simply sitting there as it blinked: 6:35.

"Looks likes I'm five minutes early before the alarm went off. Good, that roughly gives me a five-minute head start and two hours to get things ready. Let's see, first things first. I could use a shower. Luckily the bathroom is right next door." He said to himself while reaching over to the device, Tapping the top of the clock, turning off the alarm, Asgore looked over and saw that his daily entry in the journal was currently empty. Quick to remedy that little problem, he took the pen nearby and quickly scribbled on the no longer blank page and it simply read:

'Nice day today!'

Smiling to himself, he placed the pen down done with his daily morning task. Even though completed, he noticed a small glint that came from underneath the journal, thanks to the light of the morning sun. But he didn't mind it, in fact, he simply outright ignored it and placed it out of his mind. Starting off right, he began to remove his clothes, starting with his pink floral pattern shirt, he went button by button until the flaps of his shirt fell open, revealing his burly golden chest. Sliding the shirt off, he balled and tossed it into a nearby hamper. Following up, he went for his short, starting with the button quickly undoing it the flaps were free and he took the zipper between his claws and pulled it down in a quick fashion, giving himself more breathing room so to speak. What caught him a little off guard, yet was to be expected around this time, every morning. he chuckled to himself as he saw that release of the pants allowed his 'Scepter' to stand at full attention, despite being caged by his boxers.

"Sorry, old friend. No time for the usual morning 'Ruling', there's work to be done," Asgore spoke down to it. "Seems like there's never time for that anymore." Allowing the shorts to fall down to his ankles, he stepped out of them and bent down to pick them up. Like his shirt, he also tossed it and now simply stood there in his boxers with an unrelenting morning wood. He simply sighed while taking hold of the towel that was resting on the back of the chair and slung it on his shoulders.

'Looks like it not going to go away anytime soon… Hm, I did wake up five minutes ahead of schedule, I suppose I can spare a little time to myself.' Asgore thought to himself while turning the handle and walked out into the small corridor. Poking his head out into the hallway, seeing that it was only him, he quickly stepped out of his room and quietly closed the door behind him, As to not disturb those who might be awake, then again, he was always the one up at this hour, but it never hurt to be sure. He looked over to the door that was directly in front him and knew who it belonged to, which caused him to wistfully let out a breath. Putting it out of mind, Asgore took steps to make sure he was careful not to disturb her, but he didn't have to worry too much though, so there was that to keep in mind. Reaching the end, he took hold of the handle and pushed his way in and flipped the light switch on the wall nearby once he was inside the room. Once the lights had revealed the room he was in, the color that he saw was a cool baby blue that covered every corner of the room and it had all the essentials of a bathroom. The sink with toothbrushes, toothpaste placed the on the countertop, there was also A towel rack with decorative towels hanging off the railing, a waste basket, a toilet and a shower with a shower curtain off to the far side. Placing the towel on the sink, he halfheartedly pushed the door close but the click sound never came, leaving it slightly ajar, but he paid it no mind. Walking over to the tub, he leaned over and took hold of the knob and turned it about a quarter of the way, letting the hot water start to run. Stepping back, he took hold of the edges of his boxers and pulled them down, now showing off his full form, in the nude, and his shaft was still at attention. Ignoring that, he held up his bandage covered hand and peeled off the aid. Tossing it into the waste basket, he looked at it to see that the bleeding had long since stopped and all that remained was a red gash that was now healing on its own. It was still red, but he no longer felt pain, just an odd sensation whenever he gripped and released his hand, Placing the thought it out of his mind, he continued with the undressing.

Stepping out of the shambles of his boxers and into the tub, he reached down to the faucet running the water and pulled the tab upwards, changing it from pouring it out of the faucet below, up to the showerhead above in that rain like fashion. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath of both relief and comfort as the water fell on him, quickly matting his fur and made it all the way to his skin beneath.

"Nothing like a warm shower to start the day," he said to himself, letting the rest of his body get washed over with water from top to bottom, starting his with horns, the liquid traveled down the extremities then over his head and hair, changing the golden color it was to a darker shade of its former hue. Placing his palms together, he placed them under the water and let it pool and splashed it on his face, enjoying the warmness, plus it helped wake him up further. The water continued on, coating his chest, his arms, belly, everything as long he remained under it. Taking a step back, he reached over to the nearby basket and took hold of the shampoo that was there. The bottle labeled: Groom and Wash acted as a two-in-one and it was extra large, just for him. Popping the cap open, he poured a handful of the shampoo in one hand and placed it back on the basket. Closing his hands together, making them nice and sudsy for use, he proceeded to coat his body with it. Massaging himself while working the suds into his fur, he managed to coat his upper half relatively easy, but that was only half the job done. Standing back under the water, he closed his eyes and allowed the water to do its job, avoiding any possible chances of getting shampoo there.

"Don't need a repeat of last time," Asgore said to himself while relaxed under the cascade. As he did, his thoughts began to wander back to last night and what had transpired. He had remembered of today's goal. Alphys, Undyne and himself were going swimsuit shopping later on in preparation for their beach day come the following weekend. "If that's the case, I'll need to buy the essentials for the beach… Hm, only thing is, I've never been to the beach before. Most likely Alphys and Undyne have more experience, so I'll leave that to them." He told himself. By now, the water had washed off the lingering suds and he went for another handful, this time, focusing on the lower half of his body. Repeating the same actions until it was covered in suds, he started at the waist and worked down and around, going from his waist and his buttocks down his legs. He didn't dwell too long on his crotch, mostly because he wanted to get the rest of his body cleaned first before getting to that. Standing back under the shower, his thoughts went back to what he was previously thinking about, which was relatively easy. "Hm, from what they told me, we were going to need swimsuits. The only question is, what brand would Asriel and Frisk like? Probably something that their friends would have." He said to himself while letting the water wash over him, allowing the thoughts to leave his mind again. Asgore simply stood there and allowed his thoughts again, and the recollections from last night's dinner came back to mind. He was nervous about what Undyne said about him showing off what he had, but that didn't really get to him, what got to him, was the image of Toriel in a swimsuit. Undyne had teased them pretty relentlessly last night about it, so it ended up sticking around. And because of the marine biped's antics, the very thought of seeing his ex in ALL of her voluptuousness glory, killed any chance he had of losing hardness.

Blushing deeply, he looked down to see that it was fully erect and throbbing. Waiting. He stood there for a moment and simply looked at it, contemplating his options, but he didn't really see any reason to deny himself this. He was up early, he had time before everyone else, so why not? Letting out a breath, he reached down for it and got a good grip on it, causing a stifled gasp to leave his clenched teeth. 'It's been awhile since I've done this.' Asgore thought to himself as he closed his hand around it, not being too loose or too tight, making sure it was just right which caused another grunt to leave his lips. Starting a simple motion, he worked from the base of his shaft all the way up to the top and back down the same way. He repeated this motion over and over again a few times with a slight huff of breath escaping his lips each tip he went the full length, making sure that no spot was left. Placing his free hand on the shower wall in front of him, Asgore gave in to his lustful thoughts of the caprine female and used that as his source to carry out his deed. As he continued to stroke, he scanned his memories of when the two of them while keeping the simple up and down motion going until he came across a very special one which caused him to smiled.

It was the memory of their very first time together, during a warm summer night.

His breathing picked up as he brought the memory back to the surface and remembered how it happened, proceeding to pick up the pace a little faster while making sure to limit himself, wanting this to last.

 **{** The memory of the two of them in each other's embrace while nothing but the sounds of their moans, grunts, and cries filled the nighttime air. He could even remember how secluded it was amongst the trees, bushes and shrubbery while having a good look of the town they lived in, at a very far distant without worry of being bothered. He felt her grip tighten around him and she pulled him close and locked lips to keep the noise down, despite it being just them, there. It was obvious that she was still somewhat nervous about being found out and the noises she made, but he enjoyed the sounds, cries, moans she emitted so much that he would pull away just to hear it. He even remembered telling her she had nothing to be ashamed of and that he loved it when she made sounds, like she was now, which in turn, caused her blush to deepen greatly. The fact that she was enjoying it just as much as he was, causing him to press on more while getting a little rougher while still being gentle at the same time **}**. Asgore briefly grits his teeth before relaxing again and his pumping got a little harder as he remembered the tight, warm, wet embrace and remember how she sounded when calling out for him. Pure cherubic, and it was the perfect sound in the world, something that only lovers could hear when together in such a way. **{** Whenever they connected over and over and over again, as deeply as possible, the pitch got higher and higher, and yet, not once did he grow tired or irritated of hearing her cries or his own name leave her lips, for it only served to make him thrust harder. Needless to say, he did the same thing for hers but in a much more masculine tone that was low and riveting, that it was still just as endearing for her ears as well. **}** As the jerking session went on, Asgore felt the familiar telltale signs of his limit approaching, but was still so far away, and yet, his breathing was starting to pick up a bit more as the memory was starting to reach the most intense sections. **{** Using her strength, despite being wrapped in the throes of intense veneration, managed to flip them both over, so that now, she was on top. Asgore's heart skipped a beat when he saw the look in her eyes as she stared down at him. Half-lidded and lazy like, yet focused and oozing with passion and lust, those were the eyes of someone who had surrendered to their passions! And the full moon behind her which cast a full body shadow from the front only added to the effect she had on him. Not being one to be outdone, he easily matched that look of hers with his own lecherous smirk and thrust up, surprising her to the point where she let out a fairly loud yelp. He was really glad that they were pretty far from the town, but that was beside the point, from there on, they shook off their inhibitions and enjoyed themselves like any young lovers would without a care in the world. **}** As the memory played out, Asgore pressed off the wall and walked back until his back pressed against the one behind him and allowed his head to fall back until his horns touched the ceramic tile. Giving in, the pace picked up and his breaths got shallower and shallower as he surrendered to the most carnal parts of his memory, never letting up on the jerking, the pacing was perfect as he felt his climax rising and yet still had ways to go. As his eyes remained closed, all he could see was the beautiful fem caprine who plagued his fantasies and his mind naturally followed along as at that point, he couldn't hold back his voice.

"Ohh, **Tori** …!" He moaned out to the air, keeping the memory of them going as he relived that precious moment of his life.

As the warm light hit her face, Toriel was slowly roused from her slumber, departing from the realm of sleep. Squinting her closed eyes as she set up from the bed and yawned gracefully while covering her mouth. She opened her eyes and rubbed the corners while sitting up, forcing the covers to slump over as she turned her body around and placed both of her feet on the carpet floor while giving herself a chance to start up with the occasional reaching stretches. Feeling her muscles contract and release, she began to wake up a little more as well. Standing from the bed, the lavender colored nightgown that she was wearing, did the same thing and fell down to full height as she did a few more stretches, causing a slight coo of relief to leave her lips. Allowing one last yawn to leave, she looked over to the window to see that morning had come once more to Ebott. Feeling slightly more awake than previously, she turned over to her desk to see the amount of scattered graded papers, even though messy, she was glad to have managed to finish grading all of her students papers yesterday afternoon but didn't bother to place them back together, mostly due to handling other matters. Seeing as now was a good time before starting the day, she took this chance and set the papers in order, so there was that. Walking over to the desk, Toriel made quick work of the mess and started to alphabetize them into a neat stack, giving her desk more work room and less clutter. While she was doing that, she noticed that clock that was above her books had read 6:42 which surprised her a bit as the last paper was now in place with the others.

"Goodness, to think that I would wake up this early," She said to herself while placing the papers back in her bag that was sitting nearby on the edge of the desk. With that out of the way, she placed a hand beneath her chin and pondered at this, not one for being an early bird, she knew that Ebott Elementary didn't start for another 2 hours and 30 minutes, so there was that. She wondered why she was up now and not an hour later. "Hm, well regardless, just means I have more time to take a bath," Toriel said to herself while taking hold of the towel that was nearby. With item in hand, she walked over to her bedroom door and open the door and pushed her way out, closing it behind her.

Now that she was in the corridor, Toriel noticed that Asgore's door was closed shut again like it had been when she retired last night. Considering herself lucky that he was still in his room, she turned her attention away from it faced the northern part of the small hallway that lead to the bathroom. "I can hardly remember the last time I indulged in a bath and now I have the chance to do so! And with Asgore still sleep, I have nothing to worry abou- Hm?" she paused as her attention was directed towards the bathroom door. She noticed that it was slightly opened and could somewhat feel the steam was coming from the room. Curious, she approached the door and was able to hear the shower going on as the sound bounced off the wall. Slowly pressing the door open more than it already was, the caprine fem peeked past the door to see what was going on. Looking around the room to see what was going on in here, she focused on the shower, seeing it run down into the tub. The shower curtain was pushed back, showing off everything inside, including the person as well. What she saw next caused her to silently gasp. She pull back into the hall and carefully backed away from the door, hands covering her mouth in shock.

Toriel had nearly walked in on Asgore, masturbating.

Feeling her cheeks flush a deep a red from what she had just seen, nearly caused her to lose balance and she had to reach over towards her door just to have a grip. Placing a hand over her chest, she took in some breaths to calm herself down from what she just witnessed.

"Dear me, that's something I definitely didn't need to see," Toriel said to herself while making sure to keep her voice down. The fact that she caught a glimpse of his… Scepter, as she used to call it, brought up a lot of memories of the past, memories when they were together which made her frown a little, but she quickly shook it off and the most recent event came back and so did the blush. To see something like that happen definitely caught her off guard. It had been a long time since seeing it and she wish she hadn't while having mixed feeling as well. The color, the perfect angle, the girth, everything. Memories of them together were worming their way back into her mind even though she shook them away. She could even remember how much she enjoyed do it with him. Clenching her hand into a fist, she forced it away again and turned away from the bathroom in an attempt to ward off. 'I really wished he would, at least, close the door, then this wouldn't have happened!' Toriel thought to herself while letting out a sigh as she took hold of the door handle to her bedroom and gripped it. 'So much for taking an early morning bath. It would seem as though I have no choice but to wait.' She thought to herself. Just as she was about to open and step in.

"Ohh, Tori…!" Asgore moaned out from the bathroom, causing the carpine's mind to come to a screeching halt and blush a very deep shade of red. Hearing her old pet name come from his lips, paused her every single action and forced to face the bathroom that Asgore was still in, unable to say anything. The fact she walked in on him masturbating and how he called out her name, while doing that, left Toriel speechless at the realization.

'... _me?_ ' she asked herself while keeping her attention pinpoint when she realized that Asgore thinking of her. Toriel's hand never left the door, she was still taking into account what she heard him say, her thoughts wandering into that area of her mind before reeling them back in, and sharply shook them away again. 'No,' she told herself. 'This is going to stop, it has to stop! Why am I even thinking about this!' Breaking her thoughts, she quickly shook her head to allow rational thought to take over. 'I'd best leave here, perhaps that'll help.' Toriel surmised while managing to pull her head away and look towards her own door. Just as she turned the door handle, she unwillingly let those thoughts come back, this time, stronger than ever. She looked towards the bathroom, then her own, then back, and back again, caught in a loop of listening to either his thoughts or give in to her desires. 'I could easily go back in and pretend this never happened….' She turned towards the bathroom. 'Although, a little showing couldn't hurt…'. She stood in place while weighing her options. As an adult and a teacher, such action was unacceptable, but, a little peeking wouldn't hurt too much. After all, she could simply keep it to herself and go about her day as usual for it would be her personal secret. Letting out a breath, Toriel knew that this was going to a bad idea, no doubt. But other than that, something stronger compelled her to go through with such action.

Steeling herself while her heart was thumping in her chest, Toriel went against her better judgment, and walked over to the bathroom. Resting against the frame while peeking her head in just a bit to remain unseen, she placed her attention back on Asgore, seeing that he was still going at it, and from what could be seen, his pacing got a little faster too. Quickly looking up towards his face, she saw the bliss placed on it, one from their nights together so very long ago. Taking in that image into mind, she made sure that it would stay long after he was done. Pulling away from his face, her eyes began to travel down the length of his body, from the chest down, she noticed how the water that remained on him and continued thanks to the shower from above, was only adding fuel to her internal fire, burning hotly enough to make her lightly huff. Finally, she made it back to where her eyes were before and continued to bare witness of his deed, locking onto his shaft and kept it there, watching him intently. As she did, she took into account how he was going about this and remained silent, letting his grunts and groans do the talking for the both of them. From where she was standing, she could easily guess the size it was and continued to watch the stroking. All eight inches of it. Toriel knew this was wrong, incorrect and improper, that she should stop while she was ahead and just leave. Even if she wanted to, something else from the back of her mind drove her to stay and purvey her lustful curiosity. The motion of white running across the long stretch of pink in an up and down fashion made the caprine lean in a bit more as if to get a better look, even though she had plenty right now. Switching from pressing to leaning against the frame for better support and position, she felt a small twinge in her loins that made her shift her legs a bit while staring at the scene before her. Watching his strokes go a little faster with each rub, his low groans continued to flow into her ears, making the caprine fem shiver. In response to that, Toriel couldn't help but stifle a very low, almost non-existent, moan of her own, as if trying to match his. Any chances of her leaving right now were shattered completely, for she was completely focused on this. As she shifted her hips to the scene before her and quietly hummed herself as she continued watching. Without knowing it or intending to, the arm that was free had slowly made its way to the front of her nightgown and pressed inwards between her thighs, she began to pet herself, moving at her own pace.

'It's been so long... He's still as big as I remember…' Toriel said to herself as she continued watching him, dirty and perverse thoughts were rapidly filling her mind, pushing away the rational ones further, which caused her to shiver more as various images of different times when they were together, most of them were when they were young adults, free from their parents to make their own decisions. Tracking his movements, Toriel's eyes landed on the tip and could very easily see what it was and made her reach up and bite down on her knuckle and shudder a bit as the petting got a little firmer. 'If only I was there to polish it…' she lustfully thought to herself as the idea of being on her knees and attending to his rod, played across her mind. Just the thought of that made her shudder a little harder as she leaned in a little more, staying mindful of her limit. Breaths coming quicker than she would like his and the self-petting getting a little bit harder, it got to the point where she was slightly bending over as the pleasure was making itself more known. Pressing into thighs a little more, she was able to slightly feel the dampness that was gathering there, thanks to her gown being very thin.

By now, Asgore was at his limit. Thanks to neglecting this basic need for awhile now, the duration wasn't that short, but because of the memory of Toriel was among his most favorite, had brought his limit faster. Slouching off the wall a bit and hunching over, Asgore clenched his eyes closed and gritted his teeth as he crossed the threshold of his limit, no longer being able to hold back. His grip around his shaft tightened and got faster and his breathing got faster and faster as the memories continued to replay and he couldn't hold back any longer,

"T-Tori… Oh God, Tori…! I-I can't… I can't…!" His lips parted back and his teeth gritted closed and he gave one last grunt of release. Bringing his hand down to the base of his shaft with one final jerk, he kept it there as it twitched repeatedly until he was passed the point, then erupted blast after thick white blast of his essence into the shower. It arched, with the few strands that either shot on to him, his hand or just drip entirely. this kept up for a few more seconds before it slowed to a trickle and then stopped entirely as he felt a shudder of relief run throughout his body as a smile formed on his lips as he let out a breath of relief. With his breathing returning back, he stood up right after pressing off the wall and looked down at his handiwork. "Whew… it has definitely been awhile since I've done that. How long has it been since then? Day? weeks?" He questioned himself as he felt himself calming down. Placing himself back under the shower head, he continued with the rest of his cleaning, feeling pleased with himself afterward. "Hm, no matter, what's done is done. I've been in the shower long enough, I'd best get a move on, should I want to get breakfast ready on time." Asgore said to himself as he took hold of the shampoo bottle and lathered up for one more washing and coating.

On the outside of the bathroom, Toriel, still on her own high, pulled back into the hall just as silently as before and rested against her door while coming to terms on what had just happened and still dealing with the aftereffects. Still in place, her hands where she left them, petting herself at the image of Asgore finally releasing. The rational part came back, but the desire still stood strong, which made her feel all the more guilty, but she didn't stop. The petting continued and she couldn't help but blush at it, to where her breath hitched each time.

'I... I can't believe I just did that…!" She squirmed as the last part played again and again in mind, the rubbing getting a little stronger and more direct. Thanks to her biting down, she was able to hold the moans that were trying to escape. She had said to herself that she and Asgore were done, that there wouldn't be any chance of them getting back together at all, but here she was, standing in the hallway with a knuckle between her teeth and a hand between her thighs while images of what she had seen Asgore do, playing over again in her mind, causing her toes to curl, leaving scrape marks on the wooden floor. She would've kept going, possibly risking further exposure, but stopped everything when she heard the shower turn off. Surprised, she pulled her hands away from their previous positions and quickly made herself scarce, retreating back to her room, to avoid seeing him. Reaching for the handle and pressing the door in, Toriel had conceded herself back into her room with an audible closing that could've been easily heard by Asgore.

As he stepped out of the shower after turning it off, he took hold of the towel that was nearby and wrapped it around his waist. Just as he did, he heard a door close and it spooked him a bit but realized that it must have Toriel. It made sense that it would've been her, because, although it rarely happened, she would wake up this early just like him, so it was by chance that she would be up around this time. He guessed that she was hoping to use the shower, but must've heard it running and returned back to her room. "Whoops. Look like I took too long. Hopefully, I can still make breakfast for everyone." Asgore said to himself. He would've left it at that, but noticed that the door was slightly parted and looked perplexed. "Odd, I thought it was closed. Oh well, just one less problem today." he chuckled while reaching down to pick up his boxers and depart from the bathroom, flicking the lights off. Before heading back to his room, he stopped in front of Toriel's door and knocked, hoping to gain her attention. "Tori? I'm done with the shower now, you're free to use it if you want." Asgore told her from the other side.

Toriel jumped from the sudden knock on her door, causing her to turn her attention towards it, but didn't say anything. "Tori" Asgore called out to her. "I'm done with the shower now, you can use it if you want." she heard him say. The bathroom was free, but she wasn't really in the right frame of mind, not after what she saw. "Uh, no! It's okay, thank you for telling me…!" Toriel told him from the other side of the door, hoping that would be enough to make him leave. After a few seconds of silence, she guessed that he had left and there she sat on her bed, still reeling from before. Toriel could only let out a sigh as she remained in place, knowing that eventually, they were going to have to talk to each other at some point today. "Today is off to such a start, I really wish I could take back what I saw." she said to herself while proceeding to get ready.

"Uh, no! It's okay, thank you for telling me!" He heard her say. Asgore could see that was all he was going to get out of her and turned to face his room and entered it. closing it behind him. He tossed his boxers in with the rest of his dirty clothes and proceeded to dry himself off as he looked at his clock and it now read 6:55 and the caprine male smiled at this. "Perfect, I have more than enough time! I'll even be able to pack the boys their lunch." Asgore said to himself as he tossed his towel back onto the chair and proceeded to dress after heading over to his dresser and rummaged through clothes to wear. He didn't have to worry about going out too soon, that would be something for well into the day after his sons were in school. He decided to go with something simple and comfortable that didn't require much effort. Nothing better than a plain shirt and shorts to do the job, which was good on his part. Once dressed, he left his room and proceeded downstairs to get started on the meal.

After getting breakfast done and prepared, the Monster King made his way up the stairs that led to the upper rooms of the house where the others slept. He would've woken Alphys up first, but decided against it. He figured that Alphys was once again, up late with Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus, watching more Anime she had bought online. It was their day off, so he would let them sleep in. As he rounded the corner and walked across the ledge, he came to a stop in front of the boys' room. Taking the handle, he turned the knob and gently pushed into their room. Asgore couldn't help but smile warmly as he saw them, peacefully still slumbering away, even though the sun was now up and shining into the room, chasing away the shadows. The light was placed on them and they looked like they were glowing faintly, like tiny innocent angels. He felt a warmness in his heart as he looked upon, but mostly at Frisk. No matter how much time or days had passed by, he was grateful to have his son back and always would be. Letting out a brief sigh, he walked over to the both of them to wake them, starting with Asriel.

"Raise and shine, my future heirs," Asgore called out to the both them, gently shaking them out of their slumbering state and into the waking world. He moved over to Frisk and did the same thing, ruffling his bed hair in the process. "It's a brand new day, let's greet it with a fresh attitude." the caprine said while walking over to the window and opened the blinds, letting more light into the room. As expected, both boys groaned as they began to wake, Asriel being the first to sit up and rub his eyes clean, whereas Frisk would stretch out his arms as a yawn followed. "Good morning, you two." Asgore greeted them.

"Morning, Daddy." Asriel yawns out to his father.

*though still a little groggy, you tell Dad good morning as well.*

"You both look well and rested. I take it that, you both had good dreams?" he asked them both. Asriel and Frisk nodded as they could feel themselves wake up more. Frisk was the first one out of bed to hug his father, or, at least, attempt to. Smiling, Asgore knelt down to his level and gave him a fatherly hug that made the boy smile. Asriel was quick to follow up and hop out of bed, not wanting to miss out on the daily morning hug, which made the elder male chuckle and brought him, completing the family set. Just holding them close was enough to start his day off on a good note and gave both boys a kiss on the forehead, making them giggle at the feel of his beard. "Alright now. It's Friday, boys. Last day before the weekend. Now, hop to. I've got breakfast prepared you both. It'd be best not to keep your mother waiting." Asgore pointed out while letting them both go.

"Okay, we'll be down soon," Asriel told him as they watched the male make his way towards their door.

"Very good," he stepped out of the room and was about to close it, but not without telling them something else. "And be sure to brush behind your fangs. Both of you" then closed the door, leaving them to get dressed for school. Smiling, he began to make his way down the second-floor hallway that led to the stairs and back to the first floor. It didn't take him long to get back to the ground floor and proceed to the kitchen. He wanted to double check that everything was in proper order, before the boys and their mother departed for the day. Rounding the corner to leave the hallway, he ceased his movement when his eyes fell upon Toriel, who was currently the only one in the room and was at the table, merely just sitting there, chin resting on the back of her hands with a look of exhaustion, blankly looking ahead of her, not even knowing that he was standing there at the entrance. Asgore could only guess that she managed to slip past him as he went to wake up the boys, which would explain why she wasn't there when he left. As he continued to look her way, Asgore couldn't help but wonder what it was that was bothering her this early in the morning. Normally, he would come in to see that she had a cup of tea in hand, sipping away at its contents with a look content on her face, but not this time. Feeling the anticipation begin to rise again, Asgore took a quick breath to calm himself before calling out to her, despite where their relationship stood. Even though Toriel was upset with him, he still cared a great deal about her and couldn't bear the thought of seeing her like this. The boys were still getting ready, so there was time for the both of them before they were off, so now seemed like a good time to talk, just the two of them. Starting off with a cough, he stepped into the kitchen, letting her know of his presence. "Good morning, Tori." Asgore started.

Toriel let out a small gasp as the familiar voice and looked up to see that Asgore was standing there at the entrance, a patient and gentle smile on his face. Feeling her face flush as her eyes fell on him, she quickly looked off to the side to avoid any possible eye contact, she was still trying to forget what she saw earlier. "O-oh, Asgore. Good morning." She replied, keeping her eyes off to the side. "It would seem like we're both up early..." Toriel replied while keeping her eyes away from him. Asgore saw her turn away and knew that was to be expected. He knew that being in same room as her, when it was just them only, it just made things worse for him. At least, he didn't have to worry about her scathing glare this time. Regardless of how he felt, he walked towards the table while keeping his distance.

"Indeed, we are. This doesn't happen very often..." he fell silent and the awkwardness was starting to set in on them, both of them could feel it. Not wanting that to happen and make things harder than they already were, Asgore continued to speak. "I… um," Asgore struggled, trying to find the right words to use. He hesitated for a moment but found something to go on. "You look nice today." He complimented, noticing her outfit: as standard light blue cowl cashmere sweater and a black vest overlaying it, He also took into account, her white spotted dress that went down to her ankles. Toriel blushed a little deeper when he complimented on how she looked but continued to look away.

"T-thank you," she replied simply, not going any further than that and then the silence fell again with the awkwardness twice as strong. Not finding the word to keep the talking going, he was about to give up and leave, that is until Toriel was the one to say something. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him. A little surprised, Asgore was quick to reply.

"Yes, yes I did. Thank you for asking. Yours?" he asked back.

"It was... " she took a moment to come up with an excuse. "Alright, to say the least."

"Rough night, I assume?"

"...yes. It was." She replied, continuing to keep up the lie.

"Now that you mention it, I did notice that you were looking a bit down when I walked in. Normally you look really peaceful in the mornings, but not today. Would you like to talk about it?" Asgore asked, waiting patiently on her reply.

There was that sickening sweetness of his again. making her sigh out. She really didn't feel like engaging any further than it had gone, but she knew all too well that she couldn't remain silent forever, not around him at least. He was a very patient goat that would insistently wait until she spoke her turn. Not seeing a reason to not answer him, she angled her head so that their eyes didn't meet, but rather, she was able to see him in her peripheral vision. The blush had since toned down to a very faint pink color, but the feeling remained,

"I'm fine, Asgore. Just a bit tired, but I'll be right as rain, soon enough." Toriel lied. She knew that wasn't the case, but didn't really feel like dwelling on it, wanting to only put it out of mind and forget about it entirely.

"Are you sure? If that's the case, I can put on some tea to help sooth your nerves." Asgore offered her,

"That's quite alright, I just need my classroom and I'll be right as rain," Toriel replied while tapping her finger on the table, hoping that would stop him from prying further.

"Well, if you're sure about it. At least, eat something, you're going to need the energy for the day." Asgore pointed out while taking a seat that was adjacent to where she was sitting.

"I've noticed," she acknowledged while looking at the four plates of breakfast in front of her. "and, once again, I thank you. But I'm not all that hungry." She replied again, but Asgore wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Tori, please. You have to eat something. Going to work on an empty stomach is bad for-"

"I said I'm FINE, Asgore!" She sharply interrupted, feeling her frustrations slip up and out, causing the Monster King to flinch at the sudden sting of her word. That little outburst of hers caught him off guard when she directed it his way, it caused the tension between them to thicken even more. Suffice to say, it was thick enough to cut. But no, they both just sat there in silence, not bothering to say anything. How could they? What could possibly be said to lessen it? It was taking an obvious toll on them, and with the ticking of the clock in the background wasn't helping either. Asgore felt the sting of her words when she firmly called out his name, causing him to back off from the recoil and cupped his hands together while hunching over just a bit, crumbling on the inside. Toriel was feeling the impact of her actions as well. she didn't mean to snap at him, it was just that, because of what the caprine saw earlier, she was still on edge from that and brief eye contact when he walked in didn't help either. The ticking kept going and the silence prolonged itself, which would have made things worse than they already are. Thankfully it didn't reach that point. Letting out a breath, she opened her mouth in a start. "...Asgore, listen, I didn't mean to-"

"You're right," Asgore replied, cutting her mid-sentence. "I shouldn't have pressed any further than that, I'm sorry, Tori" he continued, letting out a defeated sigh. Placing his hands flat on the table, he looked towards the one with the gash and placed the other over it, covering the now mending wound while lightly squeezing at it. Briefly falling silent after saying that, he stood up from the table, causing her to in his direction, but his eyes were cast forward, refusing to look at hers. "I'll leave breakfast to you and boys. I've packed their lunches and they're right there on the counter, as well as yours. Please make sure that they receive it" Asgore pointed out while making his way around the table and made his way towards the entrance. Toriel watched him proceed to leave the room and was quick to realize her error as he walked past her. She reached out in an attempt to stop him, hoping to get him to stay, but hesitated and allowed her fingers to skirt off that small spacing between them and let it grow larger. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, to keep him there, but once again, nothing came out and the space between them grew even more. "I'll be in my studies, should you need me. Don't worry, I'll be sure to see you and the boys off." Asgore concluded as he stepped out into the main hall, leaving her alone in the kitchen with nothing but the sound of the ticking clock. retracting her hand, she grasped it and placed it on the table in front of her and reflected on what had happened. Lowering her head, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of disappointment at herself. This wasn't the first time she had a little outburst directed at him and she knew it. Every time she did, she felt guilty about it as it would drive him away from her and in turn, furthering the tension between them which served to purse her lips tightly.

"Great, I yelled at him again… why does this keep happening?" Toriel asked herself, clenching her hands together and resting her head on top of them, slumping over just a little bit further over the table, upset with actions. She knew that he cared about her wellbeing and was just looking out for her, she knew that all too well, but thanks to that outburst and managing to drive him away, it just made her feel all the more disgusted at how she behaved. She had more than enough reason to go after him and apologize for what she said. To clear up this misunderstanding and hopefully start off the day the right way.

But, she didn't, or rather, she wouldn't.

Decided against it, she let him go, figuring that it wouldn't do any good right now, not while the both of them were still recovering from this and that it would probably be for the best, but still, it didn't help improve her mood any better. If anything, it just further lowered it.

Stepping out of the kitchen and walking a bit further away, Asgore let out one of his own and halted all motion when right in front of the entrance to the studies. Once again, he had managed to get on her bad side and all before the day had even started. Sinking his head, Asgore did what he did best whenever he managed to upset Toriel, put it out of mind and deal with later. Facing his studies, about to put one foot inside, was stopped by a familiar voice. He turned his head towards the stairs to see that both of his sons were now fully dressed and ready for the day ahead, polo shirts properly tucked into their khaki pants and bags on their backs. Turning to face them as they just reached the bottom of the stairs, he watched them approach him with Asriel being the first to run up to him and Frisk following close behind.

"Dad! Dad!" Asriel called out to his father, stopping before him, looking up to the male with his usual morning greeting, causing Asgore to smile and kneel down to his level. "Me and Frisk are ready for school! See?" Asriel added while standing back, allowing him to see all of them.

"Indeed, you are, both of you." Asgore complimented, making Asriel smile once more. Frisk remained the same while giving a nod of agreement with him. "Alright, let's see those pearly whites greet the day," Asgore told them. Both boys stood side by side and smiled widely, lips receding back and showing off their fangs, all of them were nice, clean and shining. Satisfied with that, he placed his hands on both their heads and ruffled, making them both chuckled. With that out of the way, Asgore hummed to himself and stood back up to full height and looked over at Frisk and a thoughtful look came across his face, which Frisk was quick to notice.

*You asked Asgore if something was wrong.*

"Hm? Oh, no. Nothing is wrong, I was just wondering, Child." Asgore pointed out while looking at his brown hair, even though it had been a full seven months, his hair was just as wild as ever. "It's been a good while and your hair is still the same ever since you came to the Underground that day and it's been well over few months since we've left it. Perhaps it time to have you get a haircut?" Asgore offered. Just those words alone were enough to make him jump at the very idea of losing his hair and it caused him to lean back a bit as if to avoid the question and Asgore was quick to notice that. "Is something the matter, Child?" he asked the former human. Despite being shocked, Frisk kept his notorious poker face while placing his hands on his head and kept his eyes on his father.

"You don't want your hair cut, Frisk?" Asriel asked as well while turning to face him.

*You tell Dad and Asriel, your hair is the source of your **DETERMINATION**.*

It was hard for Asgore to keep a straight face himself, simply seeing Frisk's while hearing the words **DETERMINATION** leave his lips was enough to get him to chuckle out. Reaching out, he placed his hand back on the boy's head and ruffled his hair some more. "Well, if that's the case, we have to make sure that **DETERMINATION** preserved. Still, we could manage to keep it under control. Well, more on that later. Now, run along boys, your mother is in the kitchen waiting on ." Asgore told them while stepping back a bit.

"Wait, you're not gonna eat with us?" Asriel asked his father, a frown forming on his face at the thought of his dad not joining them.

"I'm sorry, boys. But as things turned out, I'm still ways from goal. I thought I was done, but it would seem that I'm not, just yet. So I have to get a head start today if I hope to get more done." Asgore told the boy, but Asriel knew better than what his father was telling him.

"Dad," Asriel started, looking down while holding his hands together in that humble manner, his fingers twiddling about each other. "You don't have to lie to me and Frisk, you and Mom had a fight again, didn't you?" he asked him. Asgore bit his lip for a brief second, but let out a sigh and only nodded at his question. "I knew it," Asriel added while casting his head down. Frisk reached over and patted his brother on the shoulder in consolation.

Asgore internally winced at the reply he was given by his son. He already upset Toriel, he didn't want to do the same to his sons, not when they had a long day of school ahead of them. Kneeling back down. he reached over placed both hands on his shoulders to look Asriel square in the face, making sure that their eyes connected. He showed the boy a warm smile and began to speak again.

"Well, we didn't necessarily 'fight'" He started. "I simply said the wrong thing and it made your mother upset with me… again. She's somewhat tired, so it was my fault for pushing too far." Asgore replied, hoping that would serve better than the initial idea that was already in Asriel's head. "So things are still okay between us, Son. I just made another mistake." Asgore added. That seemed to calm the boy down a bit.

"Really? You guys didn't fight?" Asriel asked back to him.

"That's correct, just a little miscommunication. Things will blow over by the time you're off to school and back normal when you get both get home. So, put the thought out of your head, alright?" Asgore asked him. Letting out a faint sniff, Asriel nodded at the request of his father and showed off a little smile, even though his hands were still together. "There's that smile. Already, I feel my day brighten up. Now go on, your food is going to get cold if you don't eat." Asgore pointed out, ushering the boys to the kitchen where Toriel was waiting on them. Watching them go, the smile that was on his face instantly fell off and away and a more morose look replaced it as his shoulders slumped. 'Well, at least, the both of them will have a good day at school, I'm glad I can give them that, at least.' he said to himself while walking into his studies, preparing to pick up where he left off yesterday, only to find that there wasn't much point.

 **Time: 8:00am**

"Frisk! Asriel! It's eight o'clock, it's time to go!" Toriel called out to the boys from the main hall of the house. She was standing at the door, waiting on the children to appear so they could take off. Thankfully there was no traffic this early in the morning, so they would get there in a matter of minutes, so that was a plus. The boys would also get a chance to socialize with their friends before classes start and she would be able to prepare the lessons for her class, which was good on her part, because, after that little blow up at Asgore, she wanted to get out as soon as possible. On command, both of them came scampering out of the Tv room at her call with their book bags on their backs and ready to start their day. "Perfect, now come along, boys. The sooner we start the day the sooner it'll be done." Toriel added while taking hold of the door and opening it, letting it swing out.

"Wait, what about Dad? He was gonna see us all off." Asriel said, which caused Toriel to flinch.

"D-did he now? We are expected to be there early," She hinted while placing a foot out the door while keeping her body in the house.

"Please, Mom? He does this every morning. Can't Dad do just that?" Asriel asked while looking into his mother's eyes. Both colored pigments locking on to each other. Toriel bit her lip from the inside, quivering at how her son was looking her. She would have guessed that he was doing it on purpose, but could see that he had his eyebrows in a knitted position, a look of sadness placed on his face. She quickly looked over to Frisk to see that he had that same straight-faced look but could see that he was **DETERMINED** to let Asriel have his moment. Then she thought back to the incident in the kitchen and it hit her like a truck when it came back to mind, internally wincing at that memory, clearly still loathing at herself for such a thing. Between listening to her mind to just step out the door and Asriel pleading through his eyes, she gave in, placing her foot back into the house and nodded at her son's request, a small smile aimed his way. Asriel saw that and his mood changed to a more cheerful one. darting over to her and gave her leg a hug. "Thanks, Mom," Asriel said while hugging a little harder, glad that his mother agreed. letting out a quick sigh, she placed a hand on his head, petting it as if to say 'You're welcome' without speaking. Looking over at Frisk, she saw that he was giving her a thumbs-up. She chuckled to herself as she saw that and felt Asriel let go of her leg. As she watched them talk, Toriel internally groaned as she waited along with them. She really didn't want to be around Asgore right now and would rather be on the road instead of sharing the same space as him, But after what she did combined with Asriel asking for just a few more minutes with his dad, letting him see them off was the least she could do for him, right? Luckily they didn't have to wait long.

From the studies, Asgore emerged and as to be expected, both Asriel and Frisk ran up to him and latched onto his legs, hugging the male. The caprine male let out a hearty chuckle as they did.

"Looks like my two favorites sons are ready for school! Very good!" Asgore complimented while placing both hands on their heads and ruffled, which made both boys giggle. "Well, you two have a full day of learning to get done and Friends to hang out with, while your mother has a lot of students to teach. Best to not keep her waiting," The Monster King hinted while patting them gently to let go, which they did. "Both of you have your lunches?" he asked while walking them over.

"Yes! Packed away and ready for later." Asriel answered.

*You tell Dad that eating the lunch he made will fill you with **DETERMINATION**.*

"I thought your hair was the source of your **DETERMINATION**."

*You tell him that your **DETERMINATION** has multiple sources.*

Both Asgore and Asriel laughed at Frisk's answer while Toriel, despite her current feelings, merely stood there and was surprised at herself to find out that she was smiling. Not only at the scene before her but at Asgore as well. The pure joy on his face, the matching smiles, the elation of just being around them watching them, the peaceful atmosphere that could be seen and felt. But what really got at her, was his smile, a pure, loving and fatherly smile. It looked so pure and comforting that she felt her heart flutter for a second then the confusion set in. But, why? She found herself questioning that while watching them. The happiness that he was easily able to give them was something that made her happy as well, but at the same time, she despised him for all that he had done in the past and yet for some reason, she both accepted that and rejected it all in one, placing herself in an even more conflicting position.

"Is that so, you're resourceful, for someone so young. That's good to have." Asgore replied to him.

"Frisk is all kinds of awesome!" Asriel complimented while looking at his brother. Frisk took to that and gave him a thumbs up, which made his sibling chuckle in response.

"Indeed, he is," Asgore added while petting his head again. "Speaking of which, We're still going to beach next Saturday and I'm heading out with Undyne and Alphys to pick out your swim trunks today. Is there any kind of brand that you both like? Something that's popular among your friends?" he asked the both of them.

"Brand? What do you mean?" Asriel asked back, head tilting to the side in confusion. Frisk tapped on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

*You tell Asriel that a brand is something that most people and monsters knows very easily, Like how we all knew Mettaton's as MTT.*

"Ohhhhh, okay. I get it now." Asriel replied while turning back to his father and continued. "Um, no, not really. Just so long as it's green and yellow, I don't mind the design. Thank you." the boy added.

*You tell Asgore to make yours blue and purple.*

"Alright; For Asriel: yellow and green. For Frisk: blue and purple. Okay, I'll make sure to keep that in mind. Now, I've kept you all long enough. Time for you to go. Send off hugs?" He asked them while holding his arms out for the both of them and waited,

"Send off hugs!"

*Send off hugs!*

Both of them said while leaping into his thick arms and latched onto him, both of their small arms wrapped around his neck and pressed into him while Asgore closed his own on them and gave a small shake, making both Frisk and Asriel giggle out when he nuzzled their heads. Letting them go, and standing back up, he walked them over back to Toriel, who had snapped out of her thoughts as she saw them all approach. "You two have a nice day today! Frisk, look after your brother. Asriel, do your very best." Asgore told them.

"We promise!" Asriel told his father. "C'mon Frisk, let's go." he added while taking the lead and leaving the house, heading out to the car in the driveway.

*You tell dad that you'll see him later.*

Asgore watched the two of them step out of the house and made their way to the car, waiting on Toriel to take them to school. Once they were out, both goats were standing at the opened doorway and it was just the two of them once again, and that tension was back again, causing the both to remain silent, awkwardly shuffling about as they struggled to find the right words, but had difficulty doing so, which was to be expected. Toriel folded her arms in the usual manner, with the means to glare a burning hole into him and frown disapprovingly, but decided against it. Rather, she looked off to the side and simply pursed her lips while Asgore placed his hand behind his head, rubbing that spot as ideas on how to approach this was proving hard.

"Um…" Asgore started before stopping again. "Guess it's time for you to leave, huh?" He pointed out. Looking off to the side, she nodded.

"Indeed, it is. And… well, I'd best not keep the children waiting." Toriel replied while taking a small step back in a more hesitant manner.

"It's for the best…" Asgore replied. "The boys have their lunches. You have yours?"

"Yes, I made sure…"

"Good, good. You three will be well off then."

"Right…" They both fell silent again and the awkwardness was setting in quickly, making the adults shuffle about again until Toriel broke it. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"N-no, not really." Was Asgore's reply. She nodded and turned to leave the house, but stopped once more when he called out to her. "Um, Tori?" Asgore called out, his voice causing her to flinch a bit. Whether it be from be stopped again or being called by her pet name, she didn't know.

"Yes? what is it?" She asked, keeping her back towards him. Asgore opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it. Stepping back and placing space between them, he only offered a smile as best he could, seeing that the boys were eager to go. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head as an answer.

"It's nothing, forget it." Asgore replied while turning back to the study, "I'll see you and the boys later. Have a wonderful day, Dearest." He added while walking away. Toriel felt her cheeks flush deeply at that word and looked back to see that he was already walking away from her. Once again, she didn't say anything as he moved away from her. The word 'Dearest' always managed to get her cheeks to flare up when she heard it, no matter what. But what got her, was how it slipped past his lips. She wondered if it was accidental and it just came out or was intentional. Watching Asgore step into the studies, she opened her mouth to say something else but quickly closed it again, not seeing the point in it. Silently, she stepped out the door, with the knob in hand, pulling it close and locking it behind her. From the window of the studies, Asgore watched the car pull out of the driveway and drive off towards the school, leaving him, Undyne and Alphys alone in the house, but mostly him since that was how he was currently feeling, despite two of his family members around. Reclining into his chair, he let out a sigh and cast his attention skywards, allowing his mind wander for a bit.

"Well, she calmed down, that's good. Still, to think I called her that…" he said to himself. Pulling his attention away from the ceiling and looked over his desk, An assortment of books, papers, clippings as well as pens scattered about was all over the desk, making the area quite messy and disorganized. He had meant to spruce up a bit and make it more presentable, but the time just got away from him. When you were studying to be a part of the United Nations, it takes a lot out of you, but when doing it for the sake of Monsterkind, it continued to drive him to see it done. All in the name for Monsters everywhere. "Well, what's done is done. Hm, the hedges are tended and the flower's daily watering aren't until later. I could easily clean the kitchen… then again Undyne and Alphys aren't up yet, so I'll just wait until then. Looks like I have free time." He leaned over to the shelf and popped it open, revealing a novel that he been reading in his spare time when given the chance to enjoy himself. "A little reading wouldn't hurt to pass the time, now would it?" He said to himself while eyeing it a little longer. Pulling out the novel, It read: The Sonnets, by William Shakespeare. In the last few months, Asgore found himself taking a liking to the style of writing and convey of wording along with the emotions that went into every single phrase, even though a little confused at first. He stuck with it and found himself both intertwined and entertained with each sonnet he read. Cracking it open to where his bookmark placed him, he reclined into his chair and got comfy as he began to read. "Hm, I should've put on some tea, oh well." He added while diverting his attention to the novel, allowing himself to enjoy his reading.

 **Time: 8:15am**

Pulling into the teacher's parking lot, Toriel and her two boys had made it to Ebott Elementary with 15 minutes, much earlier than expected, but good on her part just meant more time to get things in order for her class. Stepping out of the car and locking it behind, the three of them started towards the building while passing other instructors on the way in. With greetings and waves this morning heading their way, the day was to a fairly good start, placing Toriel in a more positive mood. She was out of the house and in her element. Least she didn't have to worry about feeling anymore awkward. Stepping into the school, they rounded into the main office and proceeded into the attendance room.

"Alright, you two." She reached into her mailbox and pulled out attendance cards as well as lesson plans and worksheets, neatly stacking them together in a tower-like formation. "There's still time before classes start. Go on and spend time with your friends. I'll be in the room setting up work ahead." She kneeled down, bringing herself to their eye level. "I'll see you then. Be good, alright?"

"We promise." Was Asriel's only reply while Frisk did the usual single nod of affirmation, bringing a smile to her face. With the stack of papers in one arm, just like what Asgore did this morning, she held out her arms for both of them. They knew what that meant and tightly embraced her with their tiny arms as she did the same. As the connecting continued, she went a little further and placed quick pecks on their foreheads, causing them giggle at that. They pulled back and proceeded to hand her their bag, knowing that she would automatically take them to the classroom.

"That's good to hear. Now, remember what your father said, and I'll see you when the bell rings." Standing upright once more while now escorting them out of the office.

"We remember, C'mon Frisk! I bet Kid's waiting for us right now." Asriel guessed while taking the lead, his brother following close behind. Toriel couldn't help but chuckle as they left the back way out to the playground where all the other children were. Seeing this as her chance, she began to walk away from the Main Office and towards her classroom with papers and bags in tow.

"Ah, Ms. Dreemurr, there you are! Good morning," called out a feminine voice, bringing the goat's walking to a halt. Turning to face the source, only to see that it was a fellow teacher, like her.

"Come now, Elizabeth. We're still off the clock until 8:30, no need to be formal just yet." chuckling at the announcement of her last name.

"Sorry, sorry. Just a habit I can't seem to shake. You've been working here for a while now, so it just stuck." she held up two coffee cups, one for each of them and Toriel smiled at her offer. "I know how much you like cream and sugar, so I made one ready, so don't worry. It's still hot. I'd hand it to you," she looked to see a number of items Toriel was carrying. "But it looks like you have your hands full."

"Indeed, I do. If you would be a dear and carry it to my room."

"Say no more. We got a bit of time, let's walk and talk." Elizabeth took the lead, already know where the room was, so that made the trek easy on their part. "So, you're here, early as usual. Things went alright back at the house?" Silence fell on the both of them and Elizabeth only huffed at the answer.

"Looks like they didn't."

"Already, you can tell, and I didn't even have to hint."

"Hey, when you're living with an Ex, it's pretty easy to pick up on."

"Is that another human concept?" Toriel questioned.

"It's called Women's Intuition." She chuckled. "But from the looks of it," she stopped to directly face her and scan, causing the carpine fem to look surprised. Elizabeth only smirked as she got the answer she was looking for. "You caught him doing something 'hot' during his private time, got hot and bothered, felt guilty about it, and chased him off again. Am I right?"

With a blush that appeared on her face and the memory about it coming back to the surface, She found herself sighing at the reply and only nodded at that, not really having a counter. "As much as I don't want to remember, that's correct. That all happened this morning."

"Five points for me."

"As always, you somehow manage know of these things, without getting the details. Honestly Eliza, how DO you manage to do that?" Elizabeth chuckled at that and continued the walking, seeing that they were approaching the classroom.

"Psychic powers." was her response. Quick, simple and to the point which earned a chuckle from Toriel.

"Oh, nonsense."

"Don't worry, in time, you'll come to see that my predictions are always right on the mark. Well, you've had a few months in advance to see them in action, but my point still stands." both women had a fair little laugh of their own, but it didn't last, for Elizabeth continued. "By the way, I've been meaning to talk to you about Asriel." Knowing that tone, Toriel panicked a little but kept it under control.

"Why, is something the matter? Did he do something wrong?" were the questions, but the fellow teacher shook her head in disagreement, calming her down a bit.

"No no no, nothing bad, mind you. If fact, quite the opposite. He, along with Frisk, have the highest grade in my class, and I'm proud of them for that. It's just that...lately, I've noticed that Asriel is having difficulty with his multiplication and he's being teased for it." Elizabeth pointed out. Toriel managed to open the door and flicked on the lights.

"Teased? By whom?" she asked, her tone slowly lowering as she walked over to her desk, placing the papers on table and the bags at her son's desks. Placing the mug next to the papers, the math teacher placed the rim to her lips and took a sip of the still hot coffee.

"Well," she trailed, looking off to the side as she began to explain.

*Meanwhile, outside of the school*

Asriel and Frisk had departed from the main building of the school and were now standing outside along with the rest of the children, Monster and Human alike. Most were running around and playing while others sat on the ground and were just talking to each other, filling the ground with noise. There were also instructors there to monitor the children to keep them from getting too out of hand. Pretty much a typical scene of children at school before the day started for them. Preparing to find their friends, they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Frisk! Asriel! Dudes, over here!" Both boys looked to see that Kid was there on the asphalt, bouncing in place to get their attention, the flaps of his sleeves doing the same as him. Asriel was the first wave before turning back to Frisk.

"There he is like I said. Let's go tell him about next Saturday and see if wants to come with." Frisk watched him begin to dart out, fully intent on talking with their friend. Not one to dawdle, he followed at a much slower pace, happy to see his brother in a good mood, but that didn't last when what he saw next forced him into a sprint.

"Hey, Kid! Me and Frisk got something to tell yo-" it all happened so fast for him to process and before he knew it, it was too late. Feeling his foot get caught on something, he toppled over and with a thud, he landed square on the ground with his hands breaking his fall. Landing on his front, as he grunted he slowly picked himself up but it was quickly met with a chuckle from behind him and he knew who it belong to.

"Whoops. Careful your 'Majesty'"

"Oh… H-hi Chad…" Asriel replied while getting up, dusting himself off. Off to the side, he saw the human boy with his hands in his pockets, looking down at him with a mean-spirited sneer on his face as he did whenever he was near. his shirt messily untucked and a bandage resting on his forearm and hair uncombed mess. Holding on to his arm with a hand he looked off to the side, staying in place.

"Had a little fall from grace, did ya? Got watch out for that."

Pursing his lips, he didn't say anything, nor did he have to either. In that instance, both Frisk and Kid had made it over to the goat boy and looked him over, Obviously, Frisk was the first to check on him while keeping his eyes on him.

*You asked Asriel if he was alright.*

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking Frisk." chuckled Asriel, showing off a smiled as best as he could to his brother. Wiping a bit of dirt that had landed on his face, Frisk smiled back and patted the top of his head, calming him down. After seeing his smile, he turned back to face Chad and even though he kept his straight poker face, he intensely stared the kid down, but he was unaffected by it.

"Again, you have to have your brother help you, figures."

"Asriel! you okay?" Kid asked him, getting a nod and a smile, which made him grin as well but turned his attention to the same target as Frisk. "Chad, you jerk! Why did trip him? He coulda been seriously hurt!" he followed up.

"And the lackey shows up as well. Great."

"Answer us! Why'd you do it?!"

"What? it was just a trip, nothing a 'Prince' can't handle, right?" Asriel winched a bit and his grip got tighter from how he was addressed and was doing his best not give in and cry. Kid was about to say something else but didn't get the chance to. Instead, it was Frisk who had decided to take action and stepped over to the boy, walking right into Chad's space and sized him up, despite how taller he was.

"Frisk?" Kid called out but didn't get a reply.

"Hm, got something to say, Mute?"

*You tell Chad to stop bothering Asriel*

"Ah, so you can speak. And if I say no?"

At hearing those words, Frisk's normally horizontal eye briefly changed to arches and a frown had replaced his normal straight line lips, replacing his standard poker face with a more menacing expression and it was aimed Chad's way, arching his eyebrows in surprise, but Frisk didn't stop there. He even went so far as to do something he very rarely did on such occasions: open and half one of eyes, directly aiming it towards the boy. Angered at the fact that his brother had been insulted and injured, Frisk kept locked on to him, not giving him a chance to dodge. Without meaning to, he felt a quick burst of energy come to surface from inside him, coursing throughout his body to every part, even through the eye. Quickly but surely flashed red which went without saying that it shocked Chad, but he didn't show it, merely downplaying his surprise with a chuckle. Clenching his hands into fists, he felt a brief but hot sensation there that didn't pain him, it just served to make him grip harder, feeling whatever it was slowly flicker. With all of this going on at once, the hybrid took one last step forward, a couple of inches away from physically touching him. Chad tried to back up a bit, but Frisk wouldn't let the space between them diminish. Looking up directly to his face, Frisk didn't falter when he spoke his next words.

*You **vehemently** tell Chad to leave Asriel alone.*

His fangs briefly showing, getting his point across. Frisk was about to keep going and he would've, but Asriel had stepped over, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to quickly calm down. His eye closed, the frown disappeared, causing his face to go back to normal and the energy he felt in his hands had dissipated, allowing him to unclench. Turning to face his brother, he saw Asriel simply shake his head with knitted eyebrows.

"It's okay Frisk, I'm alright. It's not worth getting in trouble over." Frisk looked back towards Chad with one last glare, then back to him, nodding in reply. "Thank you."

"Ugh, see, he's fine. Don't know why you always gotta come to his rescue." Turning his back to them with an overhead wave, Chad began walking away from the three of them, knowing that an instructor would come over to see what was going on, and he didn't want that this early in the morning. "Well whatever, I'm outta here. Just know that your brother can't protect you forever. Later 'Prince'" were the last words he said as they watched him go blend in with the other students. Scoffing as they watched him go, Frisk turned to see that Asriel had cast his eyes downwards, hands fiddling together and slightly hunched over. Placing a hand on the boy's head, Frisk only smiled when he got the reaction he did.

*You tell Asriel that you'll always be there to protect him.*

"Yeah, dude! Don't listen to that jerk. Me and Frisk got your back."

A warm smile came onto his face at his brother's words and he cheered up a bit, feeling better that Frisk was there for him.

"Thanks, Frisk, you too Kid."

*You reminded Asriel to tell Kid something important.*

"Something important? What is it?" Asriel remembered what he wanted to say to Kid, and seeing as how was a good chance, he told the fellow monster of the plan that his family came up with.

"How do you feel about going to the beach next Saturday?"

 **Time: 10:45am**

*Back at the Dreemurr Residence*

Rousing from her sleep, Undyne had finally woken up, groggy and disoriented after pulling a late binge Anime marathon with Alphys. Sure it was her day off, but she always did this when she had the day off. Motioning herself off the bed and standing tall, she let out a yawn and did her usual morning stretches to get things up and working, kickstarting her energy and shake off the lingering sleep.

"Aw man, looks like I binged again… unbecoming of a gym teacher, still, managed to get enough sleep, though." She looked over to her calendar to see that the other 4 days were crossed off. Something she did every night before going to bed. She could see that day read: Friday. Then the memory of last night came to the surface. Today, She, Alphys, and Asgore were going shopping. Smirking, she made her way to the door and opened it, stepping out into the main hall. she didn't bother closing the door. Instead, she made her way across the second-floor past Frisk and Asriel's room and down the stairs. Reaching the bottom stairs, she walked over the studies and peeked in to see that Asgore was there again, as usual, In his chair, leaning back with a book in hand. Silently chuckling to herself, Undyne made her presence known by knocking on the wall. "Mornin' Fluffybuns. As usual, I never see you without a book in hand, turning the pages, along with tea on the side."

Asgore looked up from his novel to see that the marine biped, clad in a simple nightshirt and shorts, was standing at the entryway with that usual smirk. Her hair was untied and a bit frizzy, but nothing a little grooming couldn't handle and was wearing her recognizable eyepatch. Closing his book, he turned his attention to her, proceeding to leave his seat.

"Good morning to you as well, Undyne. And yes, it's true. I just forgot to make some. But that aside, you're up later than usual. Late night bingeing with Alphys again?" He asked while making his way over to where she stood.

Chuckling at her own debunking, a nod followed as he was now at arm's length. "That easy to see huh? Welp, ya got me. Yeah, even when Papy and Sans went off to bed, Me and Alphy kept going until about… 3 in the morning." Undyne stated, leaning against the doorway arch, arms folding.

"3 in the morning? My, my. It must have been a good session to keep you up that late."

"Oh yeah. She recently bought the box set of One Punch Man, and it was AWESOME! So many crazy bad guys all of them getting punched in the face with, well… one punch by this one bald guy named Saitama! He's the main protagonist but from first seeing him, you wouldn't think so, because of his face being so plain. Oh and there was a psychic chick with green hair, her name was Tatsumaki and she floating all about and did crazy things with her mind. There was also this Cyborg; named Genos with super speed and afterburner hands that shoot fire and energy blasts and has looks that would make even Mettaton jealous! There was also this guy with a bat and the hair and the attitude… ugh! There's just so many awesome moments, too many to explain! So good! You should watch it sometime, it does the explaining a lot better than what I summarized. Trust me, you'll come to enjoy it, I promise." Undyne said while taking a breath from explaining.

Asgore couldn't help but chortle lowly at the positive rant about it and only nodded in agreement as she did, making a mental note to do just that when given the chance. "Is that right? If it's anything like you said, I'll be sure to do just that. Though, I may be a little bit confused on the characters, so be sure to point out who's who, alright?" He asked while stepping out of the room as she followed closely behind.

"You bet, I'd be happy to! But, you know, last night? You didn't join us, again and you usually do. But, that hasn't been for a while now. You alright? Did Toriel's lecture get to you?" Undyne asked, arms falling to her sides while looking at him as he waved it off..

No no no. Nothing of the sort, I assure you. I'm well over it. I've been told worst in the past, nothing I can't handle." he replied, chuckling as usual.

"Asgore," Undyne started, but he was quick to stop here.

"I know, I know. There's no need to worry. The past is the past. No point in bring up bad memories, right?" He asked her.

"Well yeah, that's true, I guess… she didn't have to be so harsh about it, though"

"No, she had every right to be, it was all my fault, after all." He chuckled again. Undyne looked off to the side and winced at those words, disliking the fact they came from his mouth. But for his sake, she'd ignore them. "Anyways, what's done is done and besides, aren't we going shopping today? We were going to pick out swimwear." Asgore pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. It's what…" she trailed.

"10:45"

"Perfect, more than enough time. I can see that you're already dressed for the day. Which is good, that'll save us time. I'll go and get Alphys, if I let her sleep any longer, the whole day will be gone and we wouldn't want that, now do we?"

"True. She does tend to do that. You go get her, I'll quickly make you both something to eat. The usual, right?" He asked as he bypassed her.

"With a bit of bacon in the eggs and it'll be perfect."

"Alright. I'll have it ready by then."

"Awesome, thanks, Asgore." Undyne thanked as she watched head back into the kitchen.

That was her cue to retrieve the sleeping reptile, who was nearby. Walking over to the door that lead to the basement and opening it, she could see that the lights were ones and everything was up and running like they normally did the past days. Making her way down, she noticed a ton of machinery, gadgets, tools and various metal parts all about the basement, with the constant beeping and flashing lights, it made the area look more like a factory workplace then a bedroom in a basement. The room was large enough to house a machine of that size, for it took up one-third of the room still allowing plenty of space to move around and about without feeling cluttered. With how big it was, it was a good thing that they had the basement insulated, otherwise, they'd NEVER get any sleep with all the noise it made. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Undyne looked around the place, only to eventually find the reptile resting in her bed… on a balcony. She also noticed that she was on her laptop, her claws quickly clacking away at the keyboard while the screen was bright and her attention was on it, not even noticing her, she couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Yo Alphy! You up to more nerd stuff this early?" Undyne called up to her.

Alphys jumped pretty hard in her bed, latching onto the device in her lap from falling from her. Looking over the railing and down towards the ground, she saw that Undyne was standing there, toothily grinning her way, making the reptile blush lightly as she watched from above.

"g-geez, Undyne, you nearly scared the laptop out of my lap." Alphys groaned out, a sigh of relief following.

Undyne couldn't help but chuckle at the reptile's flustered face and shrugged. "Sorry babe. You were doing your focus thing again. You didn't even see me come in."

"You didn't have to shout, ya know…"

"Like I said, sorry bout that."

"Alright, alright. You're forgiven." Alphys chuckled.

"Forgiveness!" Undyne cheered, prolonging Alphys' chuckling. "So! what were ya workin' on, anyways?"

"Nothing special, just some processing some notes, facts and figures for the team."

"Ohh, got a project coming up?"

"Yeah, a pretty big one too. So we're getting everything in order. Just a little more and It'll be complete." Alphys replied.

"Really? That sounds awesome Alphy. Since we're on the subject, how much you got done?"

"Hmm, if I had to do a quick scan" Alphys trailed while turning back to her laptop, clicking away, from Undyne was hearing, she was going pretty fast, rapidly pressing the keys back to back as she scanned the screen. Halting, Alphys turned to look down at the fish girl and gave her the answer. "About… 87% through. At the current pace, I'm going, I'll have it all done and ready by tomorrow afternoon, my fastest time yet." she concluded while closing her laptop.

"Ah, pitting yourself against a personal clock, huh? Impressive as always, hun." Undyne complemented her, causing the Alphys to blush again, shrinking humbly. "While normally I hate to pull you from your work, Fluffybuns is making us something to eat right now. So c'mon down, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Is he doing the thing with the eggs and bacon again?" her voice rising a bit, sounding hopeful.

"Yep, if ya want it come and get it. Should be nice and hot by now." Undyne baited, which the reptile took hold of.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" She tapped a few buttons out of Undyne's view and the balcony above her came alive and began to slide down the wall on a conveyor belt. Seeing it make its way down, she moved back a good distance and stayed as it came to a complete stop. Once on the ground, she popped the side open and stepped out, revealing her form. Alphys was wearing a simple long, dark blue shirt that went down to her knees with the picture of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie plastered on the front. Now that she was on the ground, Undyne stepped over, pulling her into a hug, embracing tightly while place kissed the top of her head. As to be expected, Alphys squealed delightfully as her girlfriend gave her usual morning affection.

"Good morning, by the way." Undyne started.

"Morning to you as well," Alphys replied.

"Thanks. Now that you're here, let's get going." Said the fish girl, pulling away from her to lead, which the reptile quickly followed behind, making all kinds of small talk back up the stairs to the main part of the house.

 **Time: 11:20am**

 **Location: Ebott Shopping Center**

After a bit of time searching and searching for a good parking spot, they finally managed to find a good one that wasn't too near,yet not too far from the building. Turning off the car, Undyne was the first one out and waiting on the two of them to follow behind.

"Alright you two, we made it, outta of the car, we've got shopping to do!" She said, closing the door right away. Asgore and Alphys stepped out as well and looked upon the large building before them, big bold letters that spelled out: Ebott Shopping Center overhead. On the ground level, they saw tons of people and monsters walking in and out, some with bags, some without.

"Golly, It's still the same as I last saw it before," Asgore replied.

"Well yeah, you WERE here last month, remember? You were expecting some massive change so soon?" Undyne asked him.

"Undyne, you know I'm not one for these kinds of places." he pointed out to her.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Loud places ain't your style. But we won't be here long, I promise. We just go in, get your suits, and get out. Simple."

"Don't worry Asgore," Alphys comforted, patting him on the arm. "I know the feeling of being in a place like this. It feels stifling at first, but you get used to it. It's loud, yes. But nothing you can't handle. You'll do just fine" she consoled, showing the Monster King a smile, which brought out his own.

"I'll do well to keep that in mind. Thank you, Alphys." Asgore replied.

"Happy to help."

"C'mon you two, let's get going!" Undyne called out to them, already standing in the divider bank. Nodding, they left the car and started towards the mall.

Once inside the building, the first thing that greeted them, was the cool air, what followed that was the various amounts of both people and monsters alike, as they were walking to and fro from place to place, store to store while some were simply sitting around in the comfort area and talking to each other about various things while allowing the children to play with each other.

"Leave the leading to us, Fluffybuns. Me and Alphy have been here multiple times, we know this place like the back of our hands, First things first. We gotta take the Escalator up to the fifth floor. Now, let's get going!" Undyne said, taking point while they followed behind, which didn't take long, seeing as how it was the first thing to greet them upon entering. Taking one at random, they rode past various floors, even though the ride was slow, it was pleasant. It gave Undyne and Alphys a chance to talk amongst themselves while Asgore took in the sight of the various stores they passed by. There were some within view of them, and they had very interesting names, along with the contents inside, at least from what he could see on the ride up. From what he saw, some names struck Asgore as odd as he read them. One of them read: Men's Lane and on the inside, he could see that there were an amount of suits, overcoats, bow and ties, sweater vests, and any other seasonal fashions that were on display, There was also one that had a lot more technology and devices with a majority of people coming in and out with bags and bags containing the store brand, for it read: IC Heaven. It was there where he got his phone and even as confusing as it was to get the hang of it, at first, seeing as how it was his first official one to begin with, he cherished it. Even though he didn't come here often, he had to admit, the place looked amazing, with so many stores to pick and chose from, he could guess why a lot of people would spend their time here.

As they continued upwards, while Undyne and Alphys were talking about some various stuff, he took in more sights of stores along the way, finding some odd, to say the least, and some of them very appealing which managed to capture his interest. He even saw a Bookstore and immediately remembered that he was in search of a new novel to read, hopefully, they would have it in stock. Making a mental note, he made sure to tell them about it coming back down to explore. As the escalator continued on, what Asgore saw next made him blush a fair shade of red as they passed it. A number of women; human and monster alike, going in and coming out with bags was surprising to say the least. Even at this distance, he could easily make out frills. Lots and lots of frills, Some white, some black, some in every spectrum of the rainbow. Just before his thoughts got out of control

"Hey, Asgore!" He jumped a bit, facing both Undyne and Alphys. "What's got your face all red?" She asked.

"Oh! Nothing, it's nothing." He said while looking off to the side.

"Nothing? Oh please," Undyne pointed out. "Something clearly is-" She looked at his eyes and shifted them towards where he was looking. The she noticed that department that they had passed by and showed off a teasing grin. Alphys saw that and only sighed at where this was going. "ohhhhhh, I see now." She followed up while walking down a few steps to be on his level. "I take it that you've noticed Colette's Visceral?"

"Was it that obvious?" he asked back, his voice humble.

"With your face turning red all of a sudden, yeah. It was."

"I see. Wish you hadn't seen that."

"Relax, Fluffy, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean, you'd definitely be the type to glow like that if you stepped in there." Undyne pointed out.

"So it would seem. Just what kind of store is it?" He questioned.

"Well, to put it in basic terms, it's a store where folks go to buy sexy outfits for their lovers, confidants, pets, you name." She waved her hand as various words came to mind. Hearing her be so casual about it flushed his cheeks a little harder this time.

"Really? People and Monsters really buy such things?"

"Yes and yes. You saw the amount of people coming in and out, so that question pretty much answers itself."

"I had no idea. But, wait, Undyne how do you know all this?"

"Well, I've in been there before at the behest of Alphy," Undyne trailed while looking back to the reptile seeing a noticeable blush that could match Asgore's fairly easily. To make it, even more, obvious, the replied awkwardly hunching over, fiddling her fingers together. "But I mostly got the details from Bratty and Catty. And yes, they both work there.

"They do? Not something I would have thought about."

"Nah, I could see it happen the moment we moved to the surface. The reason? Catty did it to impress Burgerpants while Bratty, being ever inseparable from her friend, tagged along just because. Despite their mannerisms, they're actually pretty good sales clerks."

"Really? That is impressive. Wait, she doing this to impress that sporadic young man?"

"Yep. Catty and BP are dating."

"They are?"

"Yeah. She texted me about it a couple of months ago. And think, all of that because he snuck them some burgers. Go figure."

"Indeed. When we were in the Underground, I was able to know about all my citizens' daily happenings, now that we're on the surface, I barely know anything now." Asgore chuckled to himself.

"That's the beauty of technology. But yeah, back on topic. That's pretty much all there is to be said about that store. And continuing on the topic of being there, Alphys tried to get me inside that place, even though she knows, I'm not really the frou-frou type of girl."

"You can be if you, y-ya know, tried." Alphys chipped in, making her girlfriend chuckle.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Hun but I think I'll stick to shorts. Besides, I hear from them that they received a cat-girl shipment a few days ago. If you like, we can stop by on the way back so you can try them out~" Undyne winked, making the reptile lightly mewl in protest, holding in her squeal.

"Undyyyyyne, don't tease me like that."

"Sorry, sorry. I know how much you like Mew Mew, so I thought, why not? That's the closest you can get, right?"

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"maaaaaaybe."

Watching his two friends go back and forth with their light teasing and banter, making each other laugh so easily, Asgore couldn't help but chuckle to himself as memories of the past started to resurface. Seeing the two of them on such good terms warmed his heart, but at the same time caused him to feel a low but noticeable pang in the same spot. His mind wandered back to simpler times when he and Toriel were like this, joking, talking, teasing one another without a care in the world. What he remember fondly was the sound of her laughter, that just eased his troubles away for a time. Nostalgia caused the carpine to smile at that and it persisted. The smile he was wearing was one that showed was of both happiness and longing. Seeing the top approaching, he shook his head of the thoughts and remained silent while listening to the two of them going back and forth.

Finally reaching the top floor and after a bit of walking down the lane, they had come to a stop as they reached the department of their original destination, and Asgore was the first to marvel at how it looked, from where he was standing. The first thing to greet them was a large and eye catching title that was accompanied by various images of clothing types above the lettering. There were also bulletins on the outside of the store advertising sales and deals with various at a certain percentage for both common and pricey outfits.

"And here we are; Yearly wears." Undyne announced while taking steps over towards the doors. "The store that has every type of clothing you can think of. Classy or Casual, Pretty and Flirty, you name it, they have it."

Confused, Asgore was quick to notice at how she said they had every piece of clothing here when they passed by various stores that had clothing in them, the concept still evading him, he spoke out about it. "They have every type of clothing in here? What about all the other stores that we passed by?"

"That's just how things work, Asgore. Certain brands and logos just appeal to various types of people. It sounds silly, yes, but that just how things are on the Surface. I wouldn't put too much thought into it. Let's just go in and get this done." Alphys pointed out, stepping into the store. Taking her advice, Asgore did just that and walked into the store with the both of them.

Once inside, he was greeted with a large assortment of cloths that ranged from short sleeved shirts to long sleeved ones. Pants, shorts, dress pants, dresses, that was just to name a few that was seen from where he was standing. He also noticed that, just like how there were people and monsters outside, there were some inside as well, all shopping and inspecting their choice of purchase. It wasn't too packed, it wasn't too thinned, it was just the normal amount during a weekday. He was tempted to go off on his own to do some searching while getting a feel for the place but was stopped when greeted by a voice, a semi-high pitch, and pleasant, that belonged to a young human woman. Walking up to them, Asgore could see that it was one of the clerks that had come to greet them, she was wearing the store uniform same as the ones walking around or working the cash registers

"Hi! Welcome to Yearly Wears, the store where our clothes are fashionable all year round. My name is Melissa," She introduced herself to the three of them, working her way across, starting with Alphys then Undyne, eyeing them both up and down and nodding. "How may I… I," The moment she made it over to Asgore, her words halted and failed as her eyes fell on him, causing smile slowly vanished as a faint blush began to take place, pursing her lips as a result. Noticing her sudden silence, Asgore couldn't help but chuckle both nervously and lightly. Not really knowing why she stopped her introduction, he only smiled a bit and gave her a little wave that snapped her out of it. Quickly shaking it off, she returned back to her professional state with a slight cough to start. "Welcome to Yearly Wears. My name is Melissa," she began again, cutting down the whole introduction to a shorter version. "How may I assist you all today?"

Just as he was about to say why they were there, but Undyne quickly stepped in, "We're here for this guy," dropping onto Asgore while her arm landed on his shoulder, she leaned against him for support while keeping the conversation going. "Well, him and his two kids back home. We need swimsuits for the three of them, Plans for a beach day coming up soon. Got anything to help us? Also, his kids are ages 12 and 10, so we need something for them too."

"Ah, I see. Then allow me to lead you to the summer section of the store. There, we have all you'll need for a full day of fun in the sun." She took point of them and lead them over to the men's section, allowing them to see what available for purchase. It wasn't that long a walk, just a few steps before the color changed to a more summer type hue, There were others that matched their respective season, but they didn't pay that much attention to them. "And here we are! Our very own small slice of Summer. From flip-flops to tank tops, swim trunks to one piece you can find it all here." The clerk pointed out while coming to a halt, as did the three of them.

"Perfect. We can take it from here, thanks."

"Wonderful! Once you're done, please make your way over to the registers and we'll ring you up. Until then." Turning away, she gave one Asgore one last glance and proceeded, attending to her duties, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Well, she seemed friendly."

"That's what makes this place great when coming here… well, ONE of the reasons.

"There's more?" Asgore asked.

"That's right, look up." Alphys angled her head upwards while he followed. He looked up to see that various banners of people, both man, and woman, were in various styles of clothing that pertain to the season sections of garbs. The three of them were in the summer section so the outfits were vague matches of what was in the area. Most were in casual wear, such as shorts, and shirts without sleeves and flip flops. Nothing too out of the ordinary there, but it did beg the question why she told him to look.

"I don't understand. Aren't they all models just advertising?" He asked while looked at the others in various sections before returning his attention back to Alphys.

"You would think that's the case, but you'd be surprised that it's not. Those are regular people, all of them. Not the bigger models that you hear about on TV, but everyday folks." Undyne informed, much to Asgore's surprise.

"I didn't think things like that happened." he replied.

"Even though it's rare, it does happen. That's pretty much why this place is well known.

"That it does, Anyway, let's get what we can here for. It's my free day, and I'm gonna spend it watching Anime, nonstop. Hopefully, I'll be able to make it to Assassination Classroom before sundown." Undyne pointed out while going through various articles of clothing to pass the time.

"And we wouldn't want to keep you from that, now would we? But keep in mind, Asriel wants green and yellow while Frisk wants blue and purple. See if you can find anything in those colors." Asgore instructed. With all that being said, they broke off to various part of the area in search of anything that would catch their attention.

The searching went fairly well, for finding swim trunks for boys was easy enough, but it mostly came down to styles though where they dwelled on for the most part. Asgore found something simple, not too crazy that he was sure that both boys would adore. Undyne and Alphys stuck together in theirs and compared what they found seeing which was a good choice, she found something with spiky designs while the reptile approached with more box-like patterns. Needless to say, it went pretty well, but that's to say there were moments when they would goof off, just to get a laugh out of each other. It ranged from Undyne holding up black speedos with a grin, causing both Alphys and Asgore to go red in the face to a revealing two piece, forcing the Monster King to face away. There was embarrassment to be shared and laughter to be had, overall, making the time out a good one.

"Honestly Undyne, did you really have to show me that?" They were now standing at the front desk with the items of their choice laid out, the cashier going over the pricing as they waited on her to finish up so they could leave.

"I think you reacted pretty well. Forgot about how fast you tinted."

"Hey, c'mon Undyne, don't tease him like that."

"Little late for that I'm afraid."

"But did you have to make it obvious?

"Doesn't get much more obvious when holding out speedos or a two piece." Undyne pointed out, chuckling to herself. The final ring broke their conversation to see that the cashier had finished the ringing. They turned their attention towards the man that had the store's logo on the bag, folding them neatly and placing them into the bag.

"Alright, the total is going to come around to $35.62. Will that be cash or credit?" He asked politely, patiently waiting on them.

"We'll go with cash. And no Asgore, I got it covered this time. Think of it as thanks for handling that little fiasco last week." Undyne said while reaching into her back pocket, preparing to pull out her wallet and pay.

"That will not be necessary." A firm and deep voice had spoken, breaking the, halting Undyne and causing Asgore and Alphys to look off to the side to see where it came from. When they did, they were surprised to see the human male walking their way, his face was strict and direct yet at the same time, calm and approachable, the perfect combination. His physique could easily be seen through the short sleeved shirt and vest, strong jawline and well-maintained beard.

From what they could guess just by appearances, he was the owner of the store.

The man was also accompanied by Melissa who was following close behind, holding a clipboard in her arms along with that same friendly smile as they got closer. Upon reaching them, they both stopped in front of the three of them, all eyes on him. To their surprise, he stood just as tall as Asgore and that was something they rarely saw.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Matthew Millard, manager of Yearly Wears. Pleased to make your acquaintances" He held out his hand before Asgore as a gesture of a proper greeting.

Responding in kind, he took hold of his and gripped."Asgore Dreemurr. Pleased to meet you,Mr. Miller." He said with a shake before letting go. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Quite the contrary, Mr. Dreemurr. It's something **you** can help me with."

"Me?" he asked, a confused expression painted his face.

"That is correct."

"What is it that he can do?" Undyne asked, interested in where this was going.

"I was just getting to that Ms… Ms"

"Undyne. And this here's my girlfriend; Alphys. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Millard." Undyne introduced them both, making things easier.

"A pleasure, ladies." He said with a bow of the head. Turning back to Asgore, he continued with what he was going to say. "Where was I? Ah, yes. From what my associate; Ms. Anderson has told me about you the moment you walked in our store, she was not wrong. From what I'm seeing, you definitely have the potential we're seeking."

"Seeking? How do you mean?"

"Before we touch on that, allow me to get a better look at you, Mr. Dreemurr." Matthew stepped closer to inspect the goat over, fingers tapping his chin as he kept his eyes on him, scanning thoroughly. "Hm, yes, yes I see." He began to circle the male, taking in all of what he had to offer. Needless to say that Asgore was nervous about the whole thing, but kept silent about it. "Broad, wide shoulders complemented with angled triceps, well-toned back, maintained glutes and arms with the right amount of muscles. Good, now let's move back to the front," he rotated to the front of the Monster King. "Pigeon chest with perfect pectorals and quite the belly on you. Not too much, and not too little, the perfect muscle gut." Matthew complimented while continuing to analyze.

Flabbergasted by the complement, Asgore felt a small sense of pride as he took great care to maintain his current body image. It wasn't often he was praised on something like that. "Um… Thank you, I try to make sure to keep it that way." he chuckled as he heard Matthew give one of his own.

"And you've done a good job, not to mention, you have a pretty impressive jawline as well, sculptured and boxed, a rare combination to have. Very impressive, Mr. Dreemurr." Matthew stated while stepping back to look at him whole again.

"Well, I think you're pretty impressive yourself, Mr. Miller" was the reply, earning a hearty laugh from the human.

"A customer with a good sense of taste. I find that most wonderful."

As the two males made slight conversation with each, Undyne couldn't help but chuckle herself as this was going on. She turned her attention down to Alphys, seeing that she was fidgeting nonstop and had her eyes solely focused on the two in front of her, even managing to see a blush tinting her cheeks. It didn't take much to put two and two together and grin formed on her lips, showing off her teeth. Leaning down while resting a hand on her, she lowered her voice to avoid being heard by the others. "So~"

"So, what?" Alphys replied, turning to see that Undyne had leaned into her space with a hushed voice, as well as grinning. Her eyes went wide and briefly turned away for she knew that type of smirk she was wearing and what would mean. "Undyne, no."

"Oh c'mon, you know you want too~"

"Undyne please, no…" her blush deepening.

"You're really gonna make me say it?"

"Undyyyne…!"

"Guess I am. Is your Baradar going nuts?" the fish-girl teased, making the reptile internally squeal at the idea of those two. and she knew was right. Alphys puffed her cheek in a huff as her blush persisted. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Cuz you're super cute when red."

"Oh my God." Undyne snicked at the answer she was given.

"Don't deny it, you know it's true and so do I. So~ do you ship it?" puffing her cheeks a little harder, still keeping her face turned, she only sighed at the question. Alphys wanted to pretend to be mad at her, just couldn't. Instead only smirking while turning to face them again, a chuckle leaving her lips.

"You know me so well. And yes, I do indeed ship." And her reward was a stolen kiss on the cheek.

"Pleasantries aside, the reason why I was inspecting you was that you have the potential to be a fellow model for Yearly Wears and I would like to offer you that chance." Matthew announced, catching all three of the Monsters off guard, especially Asgore.

"No way… No way! For real?" Undyne was the first to react

"I am indeed serious."

"Oh wow! That's something you don't hear every day."

"M-me? You want me to model?" Asgore asked the man before him, hesitation beginning to rear, but Matthew was quick to notice it, for he had seen this before.

"Indeed, I am. It's not often do we find someone of your appearance at our doorstep. Which is why I would like to have you on our team."

"Someone like me? I don't know,"

"you should go for it, Asgore. It sounds like a pretty good opportunity." Undyne pointed out to him. He looked over to the both of them. "You heard the man, this is something pretty rare. It's not every day you get a chance like this."

"I'm with Undyne on this, to be given something like this, I wouldn't refuse without thinking things through."

"Are you sure? I mean, it does sound nice, but…" he trailed.

"Mr. Dreemurr," Asgore turned when Matthew called out his name, listening to what he had to say. "You're nervous, I can both see and understand that. Many others were uncertain as well when I offered them a chance."

"They were?" was his response, less nervous and a bit more curious.

"That's right." Melissa chipped in. "Did you see the banners of people when you walked in?" she pointed the ceiling and they all did. "They were all just like you, Mr. Dreemurr, regular folks that were nervous about being asked to model. But, look at them now, here they are representing Yearly Wears."

"I see. That would explain why Undyne told me about them being normal."

"Indeed. I mean, being asked to model out of the blue, who wouldn't be hesitant about it? What I mean is, I'm not asking you be a full model outright just yet. Before we get to that, we shall start with protocol. I would like to introduce you to some sample photo shootings to help you get your feet wet and know what it is that you'll be doing, should you accept. What do you say Mr. Dreemurr?" Asgore could see that all eyes were on him now, waiting for the answer that determines everything. Needless to say, he was unsure about going through it. He didn't, rather he couldn't see himself as model material, let alone represent a company. He had no experience on the matter, plus, he already had enough to deal on plate and going through with this was just asking for more uninvited problems that he really didn't need. He was going to be a full time member of the UN and that was going to take up most of time, meaning that he wouldn't have time such luxuries, assuming that he would ever be accepted in. Plus, a Monster as a model, the notion was ludicrous at best . It was most likely for the best that he didn't go through with it.

Then again, there was the chance that he wouldn't land the position, so there was that bit of information to ease his mind. If that was the case, he guessed he could see what was the harm in trying out, they were just sample shoots after all, so why not?

"Well… I suppose I could try it out, for just a bit." was Asgore reply.

"Wonderful answer, Sir. I assure you that it will be an experience to remember long after you leave here. Please follow Ms. Anderson to the backroom, there, she'll help you get situated and prepped for the shooting, don't worry about paying for those." he motion towards the items on the counter. "I'll take care of it. I look forward to talking with you afterwards.

"This way Mr. Dreemurr." Melissa instructed while leading away while Asgore followed behind.

"What about Alphys and Undyne?" he asked.

"They can come to." That was all he needed to hear. Waving them to follow, they quickly tagged behind and all proceeded to the back of the store, eager to see the Monster King in action from behind a camera lens. All Asgore could hope was that this went well and that he wouldn't get the position, but a little break here and there would do him some good and help him study even more. now that he had the chance to relax.

 **Time: 1:05pm**

After taking care of what they had originally set for, their time there was well spent. they took the rest of it to browse what was there to see, it ranged from the entertainment department to a bookstore or whatever managed to catch their attention best. They even took the opportunity to have lunch there along with Catty and Bratty afterwards, It was their break, so why not pay them with a surprise visit? With all that said and done, they had departed from the mall and were currently on the road with Undyne at the wheel while they were doing their own thing to pass the time on the way back home. The station that was currently on the dashboard radio with music playing throughout the car, serving as ambiance. As the driving went on, Undyne noticed that Asgore was staring out the window, propping his head while watching various cars go by. Normally this would be the point where they would be talking, but not him. He just kept quiet during the ride.

"C'mon Asgore, you're not still hung about the whole photo thing, are you?" Her question managed to jolt him a bit and his reply was a simple chuckle. "I figured you were."

"Sorry Undyne, I'm still coming to terms that I actually went through with it. How'd you know?" Asgore turned his eyes to her, seeing a toothy smirk appear.

"Asgore, we've been friends ever since I was a bratty little squirt, it's pretty safe to say that I know you, man, I'm a little shocked you would doubt that."

"Right right, I keep forgetting about that. I should have known better, But yeah, it goes without saying that I am."

"I can see that. I'm also gonna guess that you're worried that if you do land the position, it'll ruin your chances to get into the UN, right?"

"That too."

"Geez fluffybuns, you worry too much, ya know that?"

"It's a habit, I will admit."

"A bad habit.".

"I know, I know, it's just that, I want to make sure that everything goes correctly."

"And they will, I promise!" taking in a quick breath, she continued. "Look Asgore. I know you got a lot on your shoulders and I get that, but worrying about what's gonna happen next or something that's beyond your control is just wasting energy. You're better off being concerned when the day comes when you CAN do something about it than now. So just relax. We're all rooting for you." Undyne encouraged, bringing a smile to Asgore face. He could feel himself calming a little from her words for he knew that she was right. Running around in circles constantly worrying and wasting energy wasn't going to help at all. Pretty insightful coming from someone as brash as her, so he noted.

"Once again, you never cease to surprise me with that hidden side of you."

"That's what makes Undyne awesome, there's no predicting with her." Alphys chimed, she took that moment to look up from her book to add her two cents into the mix.

"Damn right I'm awesome! And don't you two forget it!" Was her reply, much to Asgore and Alphys' expectation, nonetheless, her reaction was something that was found to always be amusing, no matter what it was, she always managed to add that bit of kick as the topper. As the driving continued, a thought popped into Asgore's head and remembered. His sons were doing a project for school about buttercup flowers and was due soon. He got an idea and announced it to them.

"Undyne, before we return home, can we stop by somewhere? I want to pick up something for Frisk and Asriel."

"Um," the request had come out of left field, catching her off guard a bit. "sure, I guess I can do that, but why?"

"It's for their project and I want to help them, even if it's a little."

"For the squirts, huh?" she smirks. "Not a day goes by when you're not thinkin' about them."

"Of course. They're both my dust and blood, there isn't anything I wouldn't for them. If I can help in some form, even the smallest way possible way, then I'll do it. Anything to help them succeed." was Asgore's reply, much to the fish-girl's satisfaction. Nodding, she knew what he meant by that and agreed with him. She always wanted the best of her students, no matter what it was or what they did. Be it sports, playing simple games, morning warm ups, it didn't matter, so long as they always gave 100% she would be proud of them, no matter what they did or choose.

"You're a good father Asgore," Asgore blushed slightly, chuckling lightly as a claw scratched through his beard, enjoying the compliment. "You're simply amazing to the both of them, I've noticed. I just wish Toriel could see that." she added

"Come now Undyne, it's fine. I don't mind, honestly. Just so long as I can be there for my sons and my people, then that's all that matters to me."

I know, I know, just… Man! Wish she would just cut you some slack! You don't deserve the stink eye all the time."

"She has reason to still be upset after what I've done. But so long as we're on speaking terms, then I don't mind it."

Undyne could see that she wasn't going to get anymore out of him, she knew this all too well when the subject of his ex came into play. not seeing much of the point of trying to get more out of him, she decided to just leave it there, ending it with a sigh. "Fine, fine. No point in going on about it. Just wish you were a bit assertive sometimes." She took a breath to calm down. As much as it irritated her at how Toriel treated Asgore, she placed the thought out mind, not really in the mood to go on a tangent about her. With that out of the way, she decided to see where it was that Asgore wanted to go, pushing the thoughts out of mind. "Anyways, where was it that you wanted to go?"

"you already know the place," was his reply.

 **Time: 1:50**

 **Location: Base of Mt. Ebott**

Off in the distance of the mountain that overlooked the town and city of Ebott, there stood the mountain that had served as former captor to all of Monsterkind for passing centuries until this very day. The forestation that covered the base of the mountain served as accentuation point from where they stood while still being able to see from the ground. Now out of the car, they were now standing on the trail that led back to their former home and prison, Needless to say, mixed feelings were clearly evident, and that was just from looking at the outside. Especially Undyne and Alphys.

"Mt. Ebott… man. Never thought I'd see myself come back here again. It's a weird feeling." Undyne started her eye locked onto the mountainside in the distance.

"The feeling's mutual. This is the last place I'd ever want to be. Just looking at it from here, it's pretty creepy."

"Hmp. More like an eyesore, if you ask me." Both girls looked at each other with concerned expressions and Asgore was quick to pick up on that. He knew that this would happen, but what he had in mind wouldn't take him very long, so he granted them that reprieve. Stepping forward onto the dirt trail, they turned their attention back to him, seeing that he was smiling as usual.

"It is odd, returning to the place that held dominion over us. But, rest assured, we won't be here long. I'm just going to pick out some flowers and that will be all. I've been meaning to, but never got around to it."

"That would explain the flower pot you brought from home."

"Yes it does, Now then, this will only take a moment. Please, talk amongst yourselves until I return." turning away, he started his trek up to the mountain.

"Wait, you're going there alone?" Undyne stopped him, surprised that he suggest something dangerous.

"She's right, Asgore. Mt. Ebott is still a dangerous place to be, even now. Wouldn't it be better if we all went together?" Alphys suggested to him, but it was met with a simple chuckle and wave from the Monster King.

"That's quite alright. I'm just going to the Throne room and only there. I'll be back before you know it. Plus, it'll be faster if I go alone. Means I'll be back home to greet the boys. So please, talk amongst yourselves." He turned away from them and proceeded up the trail, leading to the mountainside while Alphys and Undyne stood there, watching him go. When he was out of earshot, now seemed like a good time to talk.

"Is there a reason why he needed to come here? We've could have stopped by a flower shop to get some buttercups." Alphys pointed out, watching Asgore get smaller and smaller the more he climbed.

"We've coulda done that if he wanted regular flowers, but those types of flowers very rarely bloom around this time. The kind in the mountain is different from the ones here on the surface. They'll stay in bloom all year round no matter what."

"Flowers that stay in bloom all year? Never heard of that before. I know that he brought me an abundant amount for conducting DETERMINATION infusion experiments and that they were still perfect fine after Frisk found them in my true lab. How did you know about them?"

"Something he told me when I was a kid, it just stuck with, I guess.

"Ah, I see."

"Not only that but also it would blemish his Gardener's Pride." was Undyne's reply, slightly confusing the reptile.

"Gardener's Pride?"

"Right, like you know how I have my pride as a warrior, he has his as a gardener. He grew those flowers from the ground up. Whenever he wasn't training me, I would find him tending to his flowers. They mean a great deal to him because he put a lot of effort in them. You can tell by how he treats ours back home." Alphys could see a smile on her face and took into account of what she just heard.

"I see, I never knew that side of him." she replied.

"You'd be surprised what you can learn when you hang out around him long enough." Alphys found herself nodding in agreement.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

"Good." A brief silence fell on them, but it didn't last. Toothily grinning, Undyne turned her attention back to the reptile which she noticed that it was aimed in her direction. "Well, Asgore did say to talk with each other, so let's do just that.

"S-sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you asked, Babe." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, jumping to the pic section, a wide smile never leaving her face as she browsed the contents inside. Finding what she was looking for, she tapped the screen, enlarging the image and showing it off to Alphys, causing a deep shade of red to appear the moment her eyes fell on it. "You think Toriel enjoyed the gifts I sent her?"

Amidst the sea of bright yellow petals that decorated the floor of the now abandoned castle, It was that Asgore, resting on his knees, sat in the middle of the golden flower bed tending to flowers before him. With trowel in hand, quickly, accurately yet gently, he pressed into the soil of the selected flora and worked his way around it, making sure that the jabs were deep enough to the collected amount of dirt while making sure to avoid damaging the roots of others. He was happy to see that his garden was still doing alright, even after the departure of this place. It had been several months and still, the flowers were still the same as ever, much to his surprise. Then again, these weren't normal flowers after all. Now that the circling was done, he placed the shovel like tool off to the side and slipped his fingers into the ring, his claws easily slid through the dirt, the cool substance worked its way past his pads and through his white fur, bits and crumbs sticking easily as he took hold of the clump, essentially grasping the plant whole. With a gentle amount of force along with a firm grasp on the base, he lifted the plant from out of the ground bits of it dropping back into the now empty space beneath it. Moving it over the pot, he easily placed it in the center and scooped the surrounding dirt to cover the space. With a few pats for good measure, Asgore clapped off the dirt while proudly looking at his handiwork.

A flower that had been cleanly and perfectly eviscerated from its floral brethren and was now encased by a standard clay pot. Reaching down with a dirt covered hand, he fondly caressed the petals of the Buttercup and smiled. "Perfect, another successful transfer plant. Now they'll both have something to both show and tell about." Grasping hold of the pottery, along with the only instrument that he brought with him, Asgore stood upright with his items in tow. Allowing himself to gaze upon the wall of the throne room, memories came flooding back from just being in this room alone. Memories of his ruling alongside his then-wife, Where Asriel and Chara would play for countless hours to the point where he couldn't keep up anymore, where he would train Undyne, where he and Toriel would spend most of their time enjoying each other company… Even the memories of where everything had tragically came crashing down. Doing his best not to allow the past back in, he pushed the awful recollection away, he continued to allow the pleasant ones more free reign as phantasms of the golden days played out in front of him one by one.

It was hard to not get emotional watching the replay of his past, but despite the horrible history and alluvion of what had cast them all to the Underground, there were also plenty of good and cherished memories of this empty space. Letting out a sigh, Asgore figured that it would be best to leave now before any more moments latched on. He had two boys to go home two and he was one to keep his promises. Casting one last glance at his former home, he stepped past the divider and proceeded towards the entrance where his friends were waiting outside.

"I should come check on the flowers more often."

To be continued…


	3. Gold and Scarlet

Onward and Forward

Chapter 3: Gold and Scarlet

 **Day: Wednesday**

 **Time: 5:45 am**

Blinking his eyes awake, only to see darkness every he looked along with a faint light in front of his bed, Asriel had awoken from his slumber much earlier than he did before. Normally he'd still be sleeping for just a little while longer but for some reason, he just felt the need to get up. Sitting up in his own bed, he faintly yawned while adjusting his to see better, but what his eyes couldn't currently see, he could most definitely hear. Listening intently to the sound, Asriel could make out light snoring coming from the only other monster sharing this room with him. Shifting his eyes to see, figuratively speaking, his brother pleasantly sleeping away without a care in the world. Smiling, the young prince decided against waking him and allowed him to continue his slumber. Shuffling his way out of the bed, kicking the covers off him, he could see that he wasn't going back to dreamland anytime soon, so he may as well see what's on tv at this hour.

Now standing fully, he walked over to the door and took hold of the handle with a slight twist and bit of force, he popped the door open and allowed him himself to step out of his room and into the second floor of the main hall. Making sure to close the door behind him, he gave Frisk a smile in the process and left his brother to roam around in dreamland for a little longer. With the clicking of the door, Asriel was now all by himself on the outside and just like his room, it was also dark, but, at least, he knew where he was and how to get down to the main floor of the house. The first thing to see when he stepped out was a faint glow that was coming from his father's studies, confusing him a bit.

"I wonder what dad is up to?" the kid asked himself as he continued to stare, knowing that the only way to the tv room was passed him. At least, he could rest easy, his dad was far more lenient this his mother about being up so early so there was that. Walking along, he followed the railing over the stairs and proceeded down, seeing what or why his dad was up. The moment his foot touched the ground, he placed both paws on the edge and peeked from the side, seeing that his father was sitting at his desk and his only company were all of his books that he had been studying but they were all scattered about the area, some were either messily on ground next to the desk, carelessly hanging over the side or just left open like they had fallen from a height and randomly fell where they may causing the mess he was seeing. Not only that, but the mass amount of papers that were cluttered and scattered about the top like a tornado had swept across, leaving them behind in its wake, but that was beside the point. What really caught his attention was how his father looked, the caprine was hunched over at the waist like the upper part was being pressed down by an invisible force that placed him in such a position. It seemed that way judging by how his arms supported him while he had his face buried in his hands, not really looking at anything, more like trying not to. From what Asriel could see, his dad was sad and he was one who didn't like seeing anyone in his family sad. Stepping into the center of the archway with his hands together, he called out to him, gaining his attention.

"Morning, Dad."

The sound of Asriel's voice slightly startled Asgore out of his slump and into a more upright one, he turned to see that he was standing there, looking his way with green eyes, locking onto his. He quickly reached over out of the boy's view and closed the drawer and turned to face him again, driving his chair so they were now face to face. Letting out a faint breath, he was surprised to see that his son was up so early again. Rather than sending him back up to bed, he ushered the young heir in, surely he had his reason for being awake at this hour.

"Good morning to you as well, Asriel," Asgore replied as he watched his son enter the room, scuttling over to him. When close enough, he picked up the boy and sat him down on his lap. "Quite a surprise to see you up right now. Is something wrong?" Asgore asked him, waiting for his answer. Asriel only shook his head no, his ears flopping a bit as a result, making his father chuckled at the scene. "If not, then why are you awake now? You have…" He looked up at the clock on the far wall to see that the time read 5:49. "Another 3 hours before school."

"I know, I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so here I am, but what you dad? How come you're awake?" was Asriel's question and a low muffled chortle vibrated in his throat in reply.

"Well, for starters young man, I'm an adult. I can be up at any time I wish. And secondly, as you can see," he turned his attention to the mess in front of them. "Same as you I couldn't sleep, so I decided to study some more… well, make more of a mess than it already is, so there's that." He turned to face his son "But more importantly, you really should be back in bed. Otherwise, your mother will be mad at both of us."

"I know, I know." Asriel pouted. Asgore saw his son make that face when he knew that he was wrong and only placed a large hand on the boy's head, further messing up the bed fur he already had, bringing about light laughter from the both of them, putting a sense of ease on both themselves. "I really should be sleeping, but I don't feel tired anymore." was the child's reply. Asgore used his free hand to stroke his beard in thought, wondering what to do without getting the both of them in trouble.

"I can see that clearly." was Asgore's response, he easily knew when his son was telling the truth or not, and in this case, he was. Normally he would know that when lying, Asriel would gently tug at his own ears and look off to the side in hopes of not getting caught or anything of that nature. "You're not doing the ear thing." Asgore lightly teased, gently flicking the lobe, causing the boy to giggle some more.

"Yeah. But actually, Dad. I'm kinda nervous today." Asriel replied.

"Oh?" was Asgore's reply. "What exactly are you nervous about, Sport?"

"Well, today is the presentation for me and Frisk."

"You mean the one where both of you did your report on?"

"That's the one. And… well." the boy trailed. Asgore already knew where this was headed, stopping him from going any further.

"You're nervous about speaking out in front of your class, correct?" the Monster King guessed, with a few nods from the boy as the answer. A smile forming on his face, knowing exactly how to handle this little problem. "I figured as much. I think it's time that I taught you how to publicly speak."

"Publicly, you mean like talking to all my classmates?"

Asgore nodded at the question. "That's correct son, you are next in line to inherit the throne and become King, so learning to speak to your subjects is essential, especially come your coronation. Come," he took up Asriel in his arms and stood up, making his way around the table. He placed the kid on the edge, sitting him there while stepped back so that he could see him entirely. The young boy watched his father step back a good distance and his arms placed behind his back, standing upright and proper while seeing his eyes locked on him, an arm raised and a finger stood out in the upright position and he began his lecture. "Lesson #1: Deep breathing." Asgore started.

"Deep breathing?" Asriel asked. "What's deep breathing?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see, son, the number one thing you need to remember when talking to your subjects, or in this case, your classmates, is to remain calm. It won't do you any good to be nervous before you speak, that will just make things harder, something you don't ever want to happen." He paused for a bit to allow the boy to process the information, clearly seeing that his nervousness was present, his fingers fiddling with each other and a slight change in his posture. "To help with that, take deep breaths, they will help you relax and focus your mind much better on your goal. Repeat after me, breath in,"

Asgore took in a breath through his nostrils, feeling the air enter the passageway and he held it. He noticed that his son was closely repeating what he was setting up for him and only smiled. Nodding at this, he proceeded to the next part of the lesson "Then, slowly breath out" He concluded, letting his breath depart from his body and back out into the open. Asriel watched as his father's chest got smaller while breathing out and did the same, feeling a cooling sensation run through his body as the air left out the way it came in. "Good, That's one way to eliminate nervousness. Now, again." They both repeated the action a few more time until the kid was use to the action, finding it much easier to do with each repeat they did. It felt odd at first, but that quickly changed. Asriel could feel the difference in both himself and his mind from this simple exercise. He was about to do it again until Asgore spoke out again. "Perfect, you learned my breathing technique. Just remember, if you ever that creeping feeling of doubt when you're about to speak, IOR: In, Out and Repeat. Repeat those three steps over and over and over again until you feel calm. Ready for the next lesson?"

"There's more?" was his reply, eager to find out what they were, anything to help for today.

"Of course, there are plenty more. But for now, let's just focus on the remaining two. Lesson #2: Being Prepared. When preparing to give a speech, knowing what to say ahead of time with also help you, can't really make stuff up and go along with it. Seeing as how you have your report ready, I think we can skip this part."

"Yeah, me and Frisk finished up yesterday and everything is ready," Asriel stated, seeing a nod of approval.

"That's good to hear, which brings us to our final lesson. Lesson #3: Recognition."

"Recognition?" the kid repeated.

"Yes, Asriel. Recognizing that, they can't see your nervousness"

"But how? I'm gonna be nervous, I know I am. How are they not going to see that?" he asked.

"Believe me, when I say this, Son. I know what you're feeling right now, ever since I was made King and like you, I was REALLY nervous as well. During my first speech as King, I clearly remember when I started, I stumbled, I fumbled and muffled most of my words every here and there. Your mother can attest to that, but here's the thing, even though there was laughter when I messed up, I kept going." Asgore told his son, a clear smile as the memory played in his mind, bringing out a nostalgic chuckle from the goat.

"You kept going? But you were laughed at, how come you continued?"

"Because they respected me. Not because I was the newly appointed King, but because I stood my ground and got my point across to them despite messing up. That's another key point when speaking publicly, being confident. When you have confidence, you can do anything you put your mind to. Do not fear failure, Asriel, for more often than naught, it shows you multiple opportunities when succeeding of your only one. Do you understand what I'm trying to teach you?" Asgore asked his son,

"Not sure I really understand, but if you mean to be confident, then yeah, I understand." was the prince's simply reply, much to Asgore's delight.

"Just remember what we talked about and both you and Frisk will do just fine. Can you promise you'll try later on today?"

"I promise. I'll be sure to tell you all about it when we get home." Asgore walked back over to his son and ruffled his fur again, causing both of them to share a laugh, despite the rest of the house being quite. A little while later after the laughter had died down, the two of them had a playful moment together, a simple bonding session between father and son while making light conversation. The conversation had gone from topic to topics about various things that would pop into mind, like the events of yesterday, what they would do tomorrow, why they like a specific food, when his magic would come in, their favorite anime, how he and Toriel met, the flowers and even his future about being king. Anything that would stick, they'd talk about it, simple as that, but the one that stuck out the most for him was his future as King. They may no longer be underground and Asgore wasn't King of the surface but was still a King of Monsterkind and that had placed a thought in his head.

"Hey, Dad?" Asriel started. Being attentive, Asgore focused on his son when his name was called. "You said that I'm next in line for the throne right?

"That's correct."

"Then what about Frisk, he's a prince too, right? What about him?" Asgore pensively thought about that for a moment when Asriel told him of that situation. Frisk was now a part of the Dreemurr Family ever since they left the Underground and was adopted, therefore, giving him the chance at inheriting the throne. He really had a choice in his hands on which of his sons. Would it be Asriel come his 18th birthday or Frisk? He could see that this was going to be quite difficult when choosing, but there was still time to make his final verdict. Chuckling, he gently rubbed the boy's head a little more.

"That's also a good point Asriel, but even though I have to choose one of you for the crown, it all comes down to Frisk and if he chooses to take the title or not, but seeing how he acts, he's a Monster that tends to take action."

"I see. Well, what if he doesn't, what will that make him?"

"You can make him a Grand Duke," Asgore replied, seeing the confusion clearly on his face.

"What's a Grand Duke?"

"It simply means that he'll be by your side, a trustworthy right-hand man, like old man Gerson was to me. He's my closest friend, even now. He helped me with a lot of things when we were growing up together. We would get into all kinds of mischief when we could, much to the dismay of your Grandparents. He was there for my coronation, their passing, all of it, he's always been by my side always, so I granted him the title of Grand Duke. He was even the one who introduced me your mother."

"Really, he did all that?" Asriel asked, clearly interested in what he had to say.

"That's right. You should've seen me when we first met. I was a such a wreck. I mixed up my words, I fumbled over myself when walking, I couldn't even look her in the eyes. I was so very nervous that he had to put the words I was sputtering into proper sentences just so that she could understand me. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life, but I'm glad he talked me into it. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have been born." Asgore informed, giving his son a brief backstory about how he and Mr. Gerson were friends all those years.

"Wow, so that's how you both know each other."

"That's right, I'm very lucky to have him as a friend," Asgore replied. Truth be told, he left out most of the important parts about what went on the surface, especially during the war. He didn't need to fill his son's head with those kinds of thoughts, on the basis of him being too young to know about the past. He would save that for when he was older and could handle those kinds of topics. "Well, I think that's enough story time about how we became friends. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Just one. Can you tell what Grandma and Grandpa were like?" he asked innocently, making his father smile nostalgically at the question he had just asked of him.

"Where to even begin," Asgore started while walking over to where the boy sat, leaning on the edge. "Well, the beginning is as good as any other. It's going to be a long tale, you sure you're up for that?" he asked.

"Yes! I wanna know more about them, please tell me!" Asriel begged his father, intently looking at him with his tiny hands resting in his lap, legs swinging back and forth, eager to know about them. Asgore could laugh heartily at his enthusiasm.

"Very well, I shall," Placing his hand on Asriel shoulder and pulled him close to his body, the young boy automatically looked up, eager to hear the tale. Once the memories were in order, Asgore began to speak about them from the very start. "You see son, your Grandparents' names were Alasdair and Lillias Dreemurr, my Father and Mother..."

 **Time: 7:30 am**

"And that is why I took an interest in gardening, it was all thanks your Grandmother, for she taught me how to properly treat every single flower as if they were my own children. Because of her lessons, that is why I take such good care of the garden almost all the time. See how great the flowers look outside in the back, it was because of her." Asgore concluded his tale, still seeing that Asriel had listened to every single word he spoke, his eyes slightly shining from the story.

"Wow, so that's why you love planting stuff because that's how they met."

"That's right," he chuckled. "Gardening was her passion, the core of her being, and when she saw my father handling the plants wrong, hoo boy did she give him quite the lecture. He made sure to think twice about neglecting another flower in her presence. Then again, that's was what brought them together in the first place."

"Flowers can really do that?" the boy questioned and a nod from Asgore followed.

"That's correct son, flowers are the language of love. That's what I gave your mother on our first date, a bouquet of Buttercups."

"The one that me and Frisk did our report on!" Asriel exclaimed.

"That's right, they are Tori's favorite, so that is why I planted mostly them above any other flower. So remember son, once you're old enough and you find someone you truly care for, give them flowers to show that you care. Take it from me, you can never go wrong with Buttercups." He tapped his nose and the both of them shared a laugh from the both of them. With the laughter dying down, Asgore could see that it was now morning, he had told a good portion of his parents' background to his son for awhile now. Looking towards the clock, now reading 7:30, he pressed on the desk and placed his son back on the ground, knowing that he had to leave soon. "I believe that we talked long enough son, Now go wake up your brother and the both of you get ready for school, I'll have breakfast done before you leave.." That was Asriel's cue to leave. He was glad that he was up early that morning, he got to learn a lot about how to speak to a crowd and learn about his past grandparents, something that he would share with Frisk later on that day. With a nod, he departed the room and made his way upstairs back to his room, leaving his Dad behind. Watching his son depart, he also did the same, not wanting to have his family depart for the day on an empty stomach.

 **Time: 8:10**

 **Location: En Route Ebott Elementary.**

The car ride towards the school was a fairly entertaining one, the radio of her favorite station was playing, the traffic was yet again very low around this time, allowing the to arrive early. As the driving continued, Asriel held onto the plant in the pot, courtesy of their father's effort in retrieving it for them. As the houses passed by and the ambiance filled by the music on the radio. Taking her eyes off the road for a brief moment and glanced into the mirror, she could see that both boys were quietly sitting there while they continued along the road. They both were looking out the windows while Asriel held the potted Buttercup flower tightly in his lap. She knew where that flower had come from and could only shake her head in disapproval at the very thought. 'What on Earth was Asgore thinking? Going back to Mt. Ebott for one flower. We have a whole backyard full of them!' Were her thoughts while turning her attention back towards the road. She knew that he only wanted to help their children, she understood that very clearly, but to return to the place that held them prisoners for centuries upon centuries upon centuries on end just for a single flower? Why? He could've merely dug up one up back home and that would have been it, but no, he just had to drag Undyne and Alphys there with him. Shaking her head at the thought, she just couldn't understand that kind of logic.

Still, she found herself, to both her annoyance and surprise, amused at the fact that he would go out of his way and through all that trouble to a dangerous location just for them to have it ready today. The flower wasn't really needed for the project, all they had to do was research and write about it and that was all, no visual aid required. And yet, he went the extra mile, just for the two of them. Just like before when she found herself both upset and flattered at his actions, her irritation left just as fast as it came and Toriel could feel her cheeks rise into a gentle smile. 'That green-thumbed doofus.' she told herself, a silent chuckle. While the thought of what he did was nice, it didn't last very long. Were she to dwell on it any longer, they would drift back to the past and that was something she didn't want, not now or ever. Shaking her head of the memory, she shifted topics in an attempt to forget.

"Well, my children," Toriel started, gaining their attention. "Today is your presentation and you'll be talking about your project. Are you boys nervous?" she asked.

*You tell Mom that the word: "Nervous" doesn't exist in your vocabulary.* Toriel glanced into the mirror to see Frisk's ever present straight face and could only laugh lightly at his answer, knowing it was true.

"Well, aren't you a confident little Monster. Then again, you're not one to shy away from conflict." A chuckle followed after that. "And how about you, Asriel? Are you nervous?" turning her question to the kid.

"A little," he replied, holding onto the pot just a little tighter. " I mean, I still am but thanks to what Dad taught me, I think I'll be okay today." was Asriel's reply. Obviously, this surprised Toriel a bit when he mentioned her Ex. Of course, that was to be expected of him, what father wouldn't give their child advice when they needed it most?

"He did?" She asked. "What did he teach you and when?"

"Well, I woke up earlier than usual again this morning and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went downstairs to see that Dad was in his studies. He said that he couldn't sleep, so he was doing more studying."

'Again? That's the fourth time this week.' Was Toriel's thought while listening to Asriel continue. "Then he taught me how to remain calm when talking in front of people."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, he told me that the best way to speak in front of people was to remain calm, take deep breaths and to just do my best."

"That's very good advice Asriel. He's right, it will surely help you."

"He told me how nervous he was when he made his first speech when he became the new King. And then we talked about all kinds of things. He even told me how Mr. Gerson introduced the two of you." Toriel reflexively gripped the steering wheel at the mention of how she and Asgore first met. That was back during happier and simpler times, long before their banishment to the Underground. She could feel the memory of when they met and winched at it, not wanting to go back. It was a cherished memory that she still held dear, but that's all it was now, just a memory. "He also went on about how super nervous he was when meeting you on his own, Mom. His words would mix up and he'd stumble, occasionally knocking over pottery outside of your house and offering to pay in damages when he did, but despite all that, it made him really happy when he took the time out of his duties to see you. He said that no matter how hard he was trained or how tired he was after his lectures, seeing you always renewed his energy." Toriel bit her bottom lip from the inside as she remembered those days as clearly as the blue sky without a cloud. She too knew the feeling when he would come to see her and how happy she felt when he did. Feeling her eyes start to gloss over, she took a breath and pushed them back to the furthest part of her mind, dead set on keeping them there, but not by much.

"Asriel," she interrupted, her tone coming out much sharper than she had intended. making him slightly jump in his seat.

"Y-yes?" he replied, his voice low in response She internally scolded herself for sounding harsh. Taking a brief moment to calm herself, she continued.

"I'm sorry my Child, I didn't mean to sound like that, but do you think you can you please shift the topic to something else? That story is too long to finish, and we'll be at school soon." She lied, clearly not wanting to hear about her past.

"O-oh, okay. I can do that."

"Thank you, Son."

Asriel felt disappointed that he wouldn't be able to continue, but, he didn't want to disobey. He figured that he'd tell her more another time. Just then, the memory of their Grandparents came to mind and he turned his attention to Frisk, eager to tell him about what their father had, in a much more upbeat manner.

"Hey, Frisk?" Asriel started, he noticed that Frisk was intently staring at his furred hand, clenching and unclenching while bits of flames would quietly sputter alive then die out just as fast. He could even faintly hear the sounds of crackling come from the flame that sparked and flickered and he knew why Frisk was doing this. Ever since that near scuffle with Chad last week, he would witness his brother often practice his fire magic as a just in case and he would keep it secret from their parents. Clenching his fist, snuffing the flame out, Frisk directed his attention towards his brother.

*You asked Asriel what he wanted to talk about.*

"Dad also told me something cool as well. you wanna hear it?"

*You nodded in reply, wanting to know what your brother knew.*

"It's about our Grandpa and Grandma and how awesome they were."

Even though Frisk knew that they weren't biologically related, he still saw them as past family. *Intrigued, you asked Asriel to talk about Grandma and Grandpa.* Asriel beamed when Frisk said that he wanted to know about them and he was more than happy to share.

"Okay, here's what Dad told me. Their names were Alasdair and Lillias Dreemurr. Grandpa was the strong and well-respected Monster that was both a Prince and soldier, loved by all while Grandma was the flower seller in the slums of the Kingdom." He started.

*You tell Asriel that you find that info interesting and why Dad is interested in planting flowers.*

"Right? But that's not even the best part yet. How they met was pretty funny actually."

*You asked How Grandma and Grandpa met.*

"They met when he fell-" At this point, Toriel was glad that they were talking about something else. While the tale of how her in-laws met went on in the background, she focused on the road, all in an attempt at stopping herself from remembering the past. She knew dwelling wasn't any good, but being reminded about it didn't help much either. With a quick shake of her head and brush away at her eyes, she placed all her attention to focus on the day ahead of her. Once they pulled into the parking lot, Frisk and Asriel were the first ones out of the car while Toriel stayed behind. Asriel was quick to notice that and called out to her, but was met with a simple wave, stopping them.

"Run along, my children. There's still time before classes begin."

"Are you going to come to?"

"I have some things to take care of here first, I'll be along shortly. Just leave your bags and the flower. I'll take care of them. Now, off you go, Both of you." Asriel and Frisk heeded her words and left behind their items and proceeded onwards to the school, leaving the caprine female alone in the car with only her thoughts to keep her company. Watching from the window as her children walked towards the building, she looked back towards the pristine flower, seeing it blossom in all its golden glory. Merely letting her eyes fall on it, the memories of the past came flooding back to her, but this time, she couldn't hold them in like she usually did, instead, letting them run free and unrestrained was the better option. Feeling that mistiness start up again to the point where tears were now starting to fall, Toriel cupped her mouth and fell back against the seat, slightly hunched over with her eyes clenching shut in a last ditch attempt to stop them, her muffled sobs, that were the only sounds that were present in car as her past continued to play over in her mind, came ever harder.

 **Location: Dreemurr Household**

 **Time: 12:30 p.m**

Picking himself off the table with a groggy groan, a long and rested yawn had departed from his open mouth with a hand to cover it, merely out of habit. Taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness in the room, he smacked his lips while allowing his mind to process what happened previously, for Asgore could see that he had, yet again, fallen asleep at his unkempt desk, with a paper sticking to the side of his face. Taking hold of the sheet, he removed it and placed it with the rest of the contents in front of him, making a mental note about cleaning up later on. Standing up from the seat, he stretched a bit, working out the kinks he was feeling from remaining in such a stationary position.

"Looks like I fell asleep at the desk again. That makes this the… 14th? 15th time?" he had to ponder a bit for a recollection before he decided that it wasn't worth thinking about. "Ah well, it matters not." Seeing that the time read 12:30, he scratched his beard when he realized that he burned much of his time sleeping when it could've been used for studying. "Seems like it's lunch time, a small meal would be just the thing to help me focus." he told himself with another stretch, just for good measures.

Walking away from the disorganized desk and towards the entrance of his studies, not getting one foot out of the room, he could hear chatter coming from the kitchen, slightly argumentative but perfectly conversing with one another. Chuckling to himself, Asgore was easily able to discern who the voices belonged to. Stepping into the main hall and proceed to where the voices were coming from, he could already picture the scene those two going on about something, mostly pun related. Just before entering the kitchen, he could already see the two skeletons throwing jabs at one another… well, one of them at least.

"SANS! YOU CAN'T JUST UP AND LEAVE YOUR STUDENTS UNATTENDED, IT'S IMPROPER AND VERY DISORDERLY! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE YOURS TRULY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PROPER AND UNDISORDERLY."

"cuz' i'm short bro, i can't be like you and that'd be 'too tall' an order to even try."

"SANS, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT."

"chillax papy." Sans replied while closing the fridge door, a boney hand now holding a hotdog link wrapped up in a paper towel. With Papyrus watching him walk over to the microwave that was a good deal above him. Bring a surge of energy from the core of his being, he enveloped the food he was holding in an airy blue flame that didn't burn it in the slightest. Opening his hand, the 'dog began to float away from his hand until stopped a good distance and was now hovering just above him. "it's our lunch break, plenty of time to get back in time and not get caught." Snapping his fingers, a single bone had materialized from nothing but the air and was now floating alongside the food. With a single finger, he motioned the bone to press the base button with it and the door popped open, allowing him to place the 'dog. He did the same thing to the door and mentally closed while using the bone to punch in the amount of time he wanted it to cook. Once the machine started, he snapped his finger and bone disappeared and merely waited for his simple meal to finish. "side's, don't wanna overload them like most other professors do. gotta give them a chance to breathe, which is ironic coming from a talking skeleton." Sans chuckled, but Papyrus merely groaned at the pun.

"HONESTLY SANS, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU LANDED A POSITION AS PROFESSOR WITH SUCH LAX PRINCIPLES."

"cuz i go right through them?"

"SANS!"

As the scene went on between the two of them, Asgore could only chuckle while they went back and forth, finding Sans' clever puns and replies amusing and Papyrus' reactions funny as well. Still he was surprised to see Papyrus home early for the day whereas with Sans, he can understand coming home for lunch, seeing as how the university is so close, that, or he simply teleported home. Not seeing a reason to stay where he was, he walked into the room, stopping their conversation. "Howdy Papyrus, Sans. Not often I see you both home early during the day."

"AH, YOUR HIGHNESS! YOU HAVE AWAKENED."

"hey fluffybuns, still among the living, i see. had a nice nap?"

Asgore only chuckled at Sans' offhanded comment, brushing it off in a dismissive manner before replying to the both of them, sharing a cheery smile. "Indeed, I did and I feel rested, but it would seem that I fell asleep at my desk again."

"we've noticed. you were slumped over and completely out cold. any colder and we woulda assumed that you were like a block of ice, too cool to touch." while the sound of an exasperated sigh left Papyrus' mouth, Asgore simply snorted, both at the joke and himself, finding the very idea of being 'cool', as Sans saw him, an impossibility. Nothing of the sort.

"I apologize if I worried you both. I've been so busy with studying that I forget to sleep sometimes." a nervous chuckle leaving his lips, to the disapproval of the skeleton brothers.

"BUT KING ASGORE, NOT SLEEPING IS VERY NOT WELL FOR YOU! IT COULD MAKE YOU SICK, UNHEALTHY. OR WORSE, IT COULD MAKE YOU LIKE SANS HERE." his disapproving eyes shifting over to the shorter of three of them and the response Sans gave was a merely closed eye socket and a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"he has a point, if you keep that up, you'll be just like me," Asgore arched his eyebrow when he said that. "a set bones that tells killer jokes."

"SANS!"

"i'm kidding, i'm kidding," Sans replied, holding up both hands in a joking manner. "i'm only pulling your 'tail'bone, fluffybuns. but my bro is right. keep it up and you just might see a ghost and no, i'm not talking about napstablook either." Asgore was about to comment on that, but the ding from the microwave interrupted, much to San's' delight. Repeating the actions he took in the beginning, he had his food in a matter of seconds. "have you at least eaten anything yet?"

"I was just about to, in fact, so you both caught me at a good time, or rather, it's the other way around."

"so it would seem. good thing i have an hour break. c'mon, let's sit and chat, never hurts to talk about stuff, y'know mean fluffybuns?"

"I CAN AGREE TO THAT BROTHER. PLEASE KING ASGORE," Papyrus started. "ALLOW ME TO MAKE YOU SOMETHING. I RECENTLY LEARNED THIS IN CLASS THE OTHER DAY AND I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO BE THE FIRST TRY IT AND GIVE ME YOUR HONEST AND LOYAL OPINION."

"the whole truth and nothin' but the truth, eh?"

"OF COURSE. I WILL TAKE NOTHING BUT HONEST AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM FOR THAT IS THE ONLY WAY THAT I, THE GREAT AND COOKING EXPERT PAPYRUS, CAN FURTHER MY PASSIONS."

Asgore could only chuckle at the passion that Papyrus was showing towards his cooking and respected him for it, seeing as how he was striving for something important as well. "Well gosh, if it will help you then, of course, I'd be happy to critique."

"WONDERFUL. I SHALL FORESEE TO THE CREATION! PLEASE, YOUR HIGHNESS, TAKE A SEAT AND I SHALL BEGIN." Papyrus replied, stepping over to the fridge, beginning his search for the ingredients needed.

"you heard my bro, let's chill. we got an hour, so let's talk." Sans snapped his fingers and both chairs were encased in the same blue flame, sliding out for the both of them. Walking over to one of them and placing himself on the wooded padding, he along with Sans was now seated. As Papyrus was shuffling about the kitchen gathering the ingredients required, Sans and Asgore were talking amongst themselves. "so," Sans started, pulling a hot dog bun out of nowhere, completing the set of the two items on hand. "i noticed that your wound is healing nicely."

Asgore looked down towards the back of his hand to see that the wound, seeing that despite the dark streak of the flesh wound, his fur was starting to grow back over it, much to his relief, Placing his hand over it, he only nodded in agreement with him.

"Indeed, it is, I'm still surprised that I messed up something so simple, perhaps I was a bit too overzealous?" he questioned, reflecting on the last few days when it happened. Taking a bit of his 'dog, Sans only tapped a single finger on the table at his answer.

"i'll say. you gave the kiddos quite the fright but you're not even a skeleton and we skeletons are quite spooky, borderline scary even… well, 'cept for me and papy, we do tend to dance sometimes, though."

"IT'S TRUE!" Papyrus chipped in, "WE REALLY KNOW HOW TO SHAKE OUR BONES, WELL ME OF COURSE. SANS JUST TENDS TO BOB HIS HEAD MOSTLY. NO EFFORT WHATSOEVER."

"still counts as moving, right? surely you can give me points for that."

"IT DOESN'T COUNT IF YOU'RE NOT MOVING YOUR WHOLE BODY, SANS."

"bro, we're skeletons, we don't have bodies to begin with."

"YOU CLEARLY KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

"whatever you say paps, whatever you say." He turned his attention back to Asgore, who was patiently still sitting there, waiting on him. "but yeah, I would say that you were fluffybuns. just be more careful, wouldn't want lasting damage, now would you?" Sans asked him, taking another bite while Asgore slightly pursed his lips, but nodded in agreement, taking to heart what he had to say.

"I'm well aware, Sans. No need to worry about an old man like me, I'm fine." a small laugh following his statement, but Sans only looked at him, lightly bouncing his half eaten 'dog, eyeing the Monster King, a bit of silence between them while Papyrus continued to shuffle back and forth in the background.

"really? 'cuz lately you've been going to bed late, sleeping in various places around the house save the main hall. sometimes, barely eating at all sometimes. i could even guess that you stay up all night sometimes. you sure there's no need for worry?" Sans asked, keeping his eye sockets locked on him, but Asgore continued to gently smile despite the constant scrutinization from Sans. Letting out a calm breath, he only chuckled.

"Sans," Asgore started, causing the skeleton to perk up a bit. He continued. "I assure you that I'm okay. I will admit, I should better manage my hours studying as well as going to bed at a reasonable time, but I have a lot riding on my shoulders, and I will do anything for our kind. So please," He sat up with his hands placed in front of them and began to maneuver them in certain ways that made Sans flinch at what he was reading, nearly dropping his 'dog as a result. *" ❄ ✡. ✋ ✌ ✌ ✋ ❄." Asgore concluded, resting his hands back on the table.

"well, if you say so. " Sans conceded, taking another bite, " i can see that you're serious about this. just don't overdo it, alright? we all need you, so don't think for a single moment that you don't matter, "

"I know, it's what drives me every day, well that and being here for my family."

"and your flowers."

"Can't forget those, can we?" Both monsters shared a laugh, glad to have that all settled and out of their system. Still, Sans was still a little surprised that Asgore knew that kind of language, for he was the only both knew how to read and speak it, but for another to know what it entails, he felt a little relieved that he wasn't the only one.

"by the way fluffybuns,"

"Yes?"

"how do you know wingdings?" Sans asked, the question was plain and straightforward, not a single pun following behind it. A low and gentle chuckle had left Asgore's lips along with a light sigh.

*"A man, long before your time, had taught me the language. It was confusing at first, I would confuse the hand signs at various parts and say something entirely different, much to his amusement. I spelled out something vulgar by mistake and he was quick to correct me, even though his cheeks were a different shade while talking about it the right way." Asgore reminisced, going silent at the memory passed.

"gaster must've been quite the guy to teach you something that advance. i can't do the whole, ya know, hand thing like you can, but i can understand it quite well. so yeah, what you said, i believe you."

"That's all the reassurance I need. Thank you, Sans."

"anything for the king," he winked a socket his way and again Asgore laugh, ever the hearty chuckle, "speaking of which, yo paps, what are you making anyways?" Sans asked, now curious thanks to the amount of noise that was being made.

"AH, I'M VERY DELIGHTED YOU ASKED. FOR YOU SEE, I AM GOING TO TRY SOMETHING NEW, CALLED LINGUINE, ANOTHER PIECE TO ADD TO MY COLLECTION OF PASTA CREATIONS!" he proudly stated. placing a metal pot on the stoves.

"linguine? not your trademark spaghetti? who are you and what have you done with my bro?"

"NONSENSE! YOUR GREAT AND BELOVED BROTHER IS STILL HERE, IN THE NONFLESH. I'M MERELY TAKING A DIFFERENT APPROACH FOR MY CULINARY WHAT BETTER WAY BY MAKING A NEW PASTA." turning the stove to the appropriate temperature, letting the water do its job. Reaching over to the nearby salt container, he poured a fair amount into the water while making sure that it wasn't too salty. it didn't take too long before the water started to boil and that was his cue to add the pasta, paying constant attention to it with steady sturs. "HOPEFULLY, I CAN IMPRESS MY INSTRUCTOR COME OUR NEXT INSPECTION."

"oh yeah, got any ideas on how to go about that?"

"NOT A ONE, BUT FEAR NOT. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WITH MY WICKED CUNNING AND SHARP WITS, I SHALL CREATE SOMETHING SPECTACULAR."

"Whatever your next creation is, I'll be looking forward to tasting your dish." a smile from the Monster King aimed his way.

"AND I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE TREATED TO THE VERY BEST OF MY DISH, SO DO I SWEAR ON MY GREAT NAME!" Papyrus declared.

"I have no doubt that you will."

"that's paps for you," Sans interjected, finishing the last of his 'dog. "a bag of bones that never stops."

"Indeed. By the way Sans," the skeleton turned his attention back Asgore. "Is there a reason why you're wearing your jacket beneath your suite? I'm not critiquing your sense of style, mind you. But I find it generally odd that you would."

"no worries, i'll take that as a compliment in strides. as to why, why mess with a look that you got going for you? sure i could've ditched the whole hoodie and shorts for a more professional look, dare i say, scientist? but nah, alphys has that department filled. as a plus, my students find my choice of fashion a relief from seeing other profs in stuffy." Sans pointed out, leaning back with his arm resting the back of the chair.

"Ah, I see. That would explain the jeans, which works rather well, surprisingly."

"thanks, i went through a real crisis finding the right one, you could even say i worked myself down to the 'bone' in my search." Asgore could only laugh at the reply he was given, whereas a grunt from Papyrus in the background could easily be heard, much to their amusement, Sans mostly. From then on, what mostly happened was simple talk about stuff, that would follow up whatever they came up with. From Sans, it was mostly puns much to Papyrus' vexation while he would go on about pasta and various cuisines, even going so far as to give them a brief history lesson about its origins and the effects they have on the world today, while Asgore would throw in a sentence or two, he mostly just listen to the two of them, bringing a colorful atmosphere to the room, much to his relief finding what they had to say attention grabbing.

An hour between the three passed by like it was nothing and the next thing they all knew, Asgore was standing at the doorway leading out of the house while the two skeletons were on the outside and a fair bit of distance between them and the Monster King. With Papyrus in his car and Sans only standing on the walkway, they prepared to bid him a good day until later when everyone was back home from, leaving him to oversee the house, which he didn't mind.

"alright fluffybuns, it's time we start heading back, any longer and our bones are gonna get rattled." Papyrus flashed him a dirty look of contempt which Sans only chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender. "don't worry bro, that wasn't a pun. this time." he said under his breath.

"I WOULD CERTAINLY HOPE SO. YOU SHOULD REALLY LEARN TO CURVE THOSE HABITS OF YOURS INTO SOMETHING MORE NONPUN RELATED." Popping the car door open and making his way in, he took hold of the key that was placed in the ignition and revved the car to life.

"curve my puns? nah, that's too shifty. i like the way my schtick is presented, on the straight and marrow." Sans winked, doing that thing with his hands, snapping his boney fingers and pointed towards Papyrus, his shoulders raising as well for added effect. Aside for Asgore chuckling at the joke, the response that he got was the closing of the car door and the car being put into reverse, backing out of the driveway and onto the main road. "aw c'mon paps! that was a good one, you gotta admit that!" Sans called out to him.

"NOT LISTENING SANS!" a disapproving head shake followed before turning his attention to Asgore. "NOW, YOUR HIGHNESS, I MUST BID YOU A GOOD DAY, FOR NOW. FEEL FREE TO HAVE MORE PASTA IF YOU WISH AND BE SURE TO NOT OVER EXERT YOURSELF." Putting the car in drive and a foot to the accelerator, Papyrus gave both of a wave and drove off, down the road, quickly leaving their line of sight, leaving the two of them alone.

"he enjoys my jokes, he just won't admit it." was Sans only reply as a chuckle followed behind that statement.

"Are you sure? He made his dislike for jokes and puns very clear." Sans held up a finger to that statement and simply wagged it, a 'tsk'ing sound accompanied.

"nobody knows my bro like i do, fluffybuns. he may not notice it, but every now and then, he makes his own puns and when he does, well," he held his hands in a horizontal position. "i'm as happy as a clam."

"I've noticed. You're just like Frisk when it comes to Papyrus, always looking after his younger brother, protecting them."

"of course, he's the coolest bro i could ever ask for. wouldn't give that up for anything." placing one hand into his pocket, he pressed the tips of the thumb and middle together, holding them there. "alright, that's enough gabbing from me today. any longer and i'm really gonna get from my boss. i'll be back home after stopping by grillby's. you want anything from there on my way back?" Asgore pondered for a brief moment on what he wanted from there, but decided to go with what he usually got.

"I'll stick with the usual, Sans. Thank you in advance."

"no prob, asgore. you deserve a treat for working so hard. don't worry 'bout paying, i got it covered. alright, now i really gotta get going. see you tonight, your highness." with a simple snap of his fingers, the skeleton that was standing there in front of Asgore, glitched for a brief second then nothing. Right before his very eyes, he vanished into thin air. Normally, this would freak anyone out if they witnessed such an act, but not Asgore, he knew better about where he teleported to and was used to it. Now that he was the only one there, he stepped back into the house, locking behind him. Now with that out of the way, just as he was about to take a few steps forward, a light little jingle came from his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out his phone to see that he received a text. Curious, he tapped the screen and it pulled up the contents of what was in the message. He saw that it was from Sans which was a little strange, but read it aloud. It read:

"hey asgore. not one to judge, but... yeah. _red_ really doesn't suit you." And that was all the text read. Perplexed, Asgore found that text odd, to say the least, and completely out of nowhere, and this was coming from Sans. Shrugging it off, he pressed the home button and placed the phone back into his pocket, he proceeded to towards tv room to relax a little more before resuming his studies.

"Well, I think red is a good color."

To be continued...


	4. Trail in the sand

Onward and Forward

Chapter 4: Trails in the sand

And here we are with Chapter 4 of Undertale. I apologize on taking so long getting this up for you all but if you read chapter 4 of Zootopia by me, then you'll understand why I took so long.

Enough stalling, let's get to it!

The sound of rushing water echoed throughout the bathroom, splashing into the basin, collecting for a moment and then falling down the drain. Asgore stood in front of the somewhat large mirror, inspecting his reflection as it showed that of a neutral expression along with an exposed and burly chest. Both of his hands held his cheeks and working them in circles as he calmed down and got ready for the massive day ahead. It was another early morning and already he was up and about, preparing for what was to come, but he wasn't worried in the slightest. It was normal for him to be up around this time of the morning, as it allowed him to get started on a variety of things around the house before everyone else awoken, but that wasn't mostly the point this time around. Instead, today was a special day for him, for the entire Dreemurr family in fact ever since Asriel wouldn't stop talking about it. It had been well over a week since the idea was pitched to them all and they agreed, hence why he was up early today.

Today was the Dreemurr household's first and official trip to the beach, as a family.

It had been a good while since they all participated in this kind of activity all together, aside from going to the school play that both children participated in and various minor things, so this was a big deal to him. Cupping his hands beneath the running water, he brought the small pool to his face and splashed it with the content, wetting both his fur and his beard as a result. Placing his hands back under and repeating the process a few times, he believed that it was enough. With closed eyes, he felt around for the knob of the faucet and turned the water off while reaching for the towel that was nearby. Burying his face within the fabric, a muffled sigh of relief and comfort left his lips while drying off his face as best he could until it was somewhat dry. Pulling away, he could see that his fur was very slightly poofy now, but only chuckled at the appearance, not really seeing it as an issue.

"Well, that's one way to look this early." Buttoning up his standard pink floral shirt, he tossed the towel that was used back onto the shower rack and departed, preparing to flip off the light with his right arm. When extending it to the switches and the tips landing on them, he felt a somewhat sharp pain run throughout his arm and winced as a result. Taking a moment for the sensation to die down to a dull buzz, Asgore's only response was a slight grimace while his eyes fell on his shoulder. Shaking his head, he simply ignored it and switched off the light, departing from the lavatory while gently massaging the area that was the most sensitive, making sure to not apply too much pressure.

Making his way down the hall past both his and Toriel's rooms, he was now in the main hall of the house in a matter of seconds and proceeded towards the kitchen. On his way there, he noticed that there were several beach related items resting against the door that ranged from two large umbrellas, simple sand crafting tools, floaties and water wings, some beach balls that were all inflated and ready for use. Some rolled up towels neatly stacked against one another with a total of five foldable chairs that were slanted against the wall, all properly organized and awaiting usage. Walking past the items and into the kitchen, he could see that Papyrus was there, humming a simple tune while making preparations for the food. There was an assortment of sandwiches on plates that ranged to everyone's favorite kind, multiples of their favorite so they wouldn't have to worry about a shortage. There were also some fruits that ranged from the typical apples, oranges, bananas and grapes to simple healthy snacks such as carrot and celery stick for the kids. All of this was done within the span of an hour and the skeleton was now cleaning up.

"It would seem that you've just finished making lunch. Very impressive Papyrus." The skeleton turned to face the Monster King, hands covered in suds from the soap from washing dishes.

"INDEED I HAVE YOUR HIGHNESS. I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF TIDYING UP OF THINGS, FOR IT'S BLATANTLY INCORRECT TO LEAVE SUCH MESSES ABOUT. A LESSON I LEARNED IN COOKING, TREAT YOUR STATION AS IF IT WERE YOUR OWN HOUSE."

"I can see that clearly. A job well done, Papyrus." Asgore complemented, much to the skeleton's joy.

"YOUR KINDS WORDS ARE MOST APPRECIATIVE, KING ASGORE. IF YOU DON'T MIND MY ASKING, CAN YOU PLEASE PUT THE FOOD IN THE REFRIGERATOR? IT WILL NOT DO IF THE FOOD WERE TO SPOIL."

"Of course, I'd be happy to help." Walking over the table and taking hold of one plate, made a simple trek towards the fridge. Popping it open and placing it inside, he repeated the process with the others. Now done with the task, Asgore walked over to Papyrus who had just finished washing. Placing the rag on the faucet, he clapped his clothed hands in completion.

"EXCELLENT! THE TASK IS DONE AND WITH PLENTY OF TIME TO SPARE AS WELL. I HONESTLY THOUGHT IT TAKE MUCH LONGER BUT THANKS TO YOUR HELP, I WAS ABLE TO SHAVE OFF AN EXTRA 30 SECONDS, MY PERSONAL BEST."

"You mean you were timing how fast you could make lunch?"

"CORRECT YOUR HIGHNESS! IF I AM TO BECOME A MASTER CHEF AND I SHALL, I MUST MASTER MY HANDLING OF TIME."

"Another lesson you were taught?"

"CORRECT AGAIN! I'LL HAVE TO GIVE YOU A GOLD STAR LATER FOR THIS. BUT YES, HANDLING TIME IS ALSO CRUCIAL. BE FAST, BE EFFICIENT. NEVER DAWDLE, FOR IF YOU DO, TIME PRECISE MEALS WILL BE RUINED AND I SHALL NOT STAND FOR RUINED MEALS, ESPECIALLY SPAGHETTI."

"I see that there is much to take into account when preparing meals. Are all meals like this?" asked Asgore, find the process of cooking to be one that was interesting to watch.

"NOT WITH EVERY MEAL DO YOU NEED TO BE FAST. MOST OF THE TIME, PATIENTS IS REQUIRED AND NEEDED FOR THE MORE ADVANCE FOOD, SUCH AS SOUFFLE!"

"Souffle? What's that?"

"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED. TO MAKE A LONG AND OVERLY COMPLICATED ANSWER SHORT, EITHER A MAIN DISH OR A DESSERT."

"I see, and it's one of the harder dishes to make?"

"IN MY OPINION, YOUR HIGHNESS. ALL THAT IS NEEDED IT A GREAT DEAL OF PATIENCE AND ATTENTION, BUT IT TASTES ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS."

"If it's as true as you say, then I would very much like to sample a bite." Papyrus only clapped in agreement as those were the words that he was hoping to hear.

"BUT OF COURSE! I SHALL JOT THAT DOWN ON MY LISTS OF THINGS TO COOK FOR THE FAMILY. I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT CONTENTS."

"I always enjoy your cooking Papyrus, they always manage to make my days a little brighter… wait, you said you had lists?"

"OF COURSE, I PLAN TO COOK MANY MANY THINGS, I AM A SKELETON THAT LIKES TO MULTITASK."

"So it would seem."

"INDEED. WELL, NOW THAT THE FOOD IS READY AND PREPARED, WE HAVE ABOUT," he turned his attention towards the clock and the time read: 7:45, "A GOOD TWO HOURS BEFORE LEAVING. SHALL WE PASS THE TIME WITH SOME ROUNDS OF WORD SCRAMBLE? I'VE BEEN PRACTICING EVER SINCE WE ARRIVED ON THE SURFACE." Asgore dwelled on the idea for a moment, seeing as how they still had time before departure and he met his quota for the day, a few rounds of the game wouldn't hurt. Plus, he could see it as a way to keep up his english skills from going rusty. Coming to a conclusion, he nodded in agreement, much to Papyrus' excitement.

"Sure! I fancy a few rounds, hopefully I don't get my words jumbled." Asgore chuckled, but Papyrus merely gave him a look that said he was internally screaming, trying his best not to shout out, possibly waking everyone in the house. Quick to realize his mistake, the Monster King corrected himself with an apology. "I'm sorry Papyrus, I didn't intend for that to be a pun."

"HM, NORMALLY I WOULD GO OFF ON SANS FOR MAKING SUCH POOR GRAMMATICAL CHOICES, BUT FOR YOU YOUR HIGHNESS, YOUR APOLOGY IS FORGIVEN. COME ON! I'M EAGER TO SHOW OFF MY SKILLS." Asgore only chuckled, seeing the how excited he was to get started, as was he. A little game was just the thing needed to help calm himself down even further.

"Then may the best Monster win." Asgore replied while following the Skeleton out of the kitchen.

 **Time: 8:50**

Feeling the light fall onto his delicate face, the warmness of the rays rousing the young prince from his receding slumber and bringing him back to the waking world. Reaching out as far as his little arms could go, Asriel let out a long and restful yawn, feeling his energy start up as he sat upright in his bed, the covers falling off his body and onto itself. Taking a moment to adjust his eyes to the light in the room, he looked over to Frisk, seeing him still sleeping, knocked out cold in such a haphazard position while the covers on his bed were all about the area. Chuckling to sight, he mind began to process that it was now Saturday morning…

Then it hit him, it was Saturday. Today was Saturday!

"It's today…! Frisk! Frisk!" he excitedly kicked off the covers, granting him freedom while feeling the sudden burst of energy. Pushing himself off the bed and onto the cool floor, Asriel hopped over to where his brother was sleeping and placed his hands on the Monster boy's shoulder, shaking him awake from his sleep. "Frisk, wake up! Wake up!"

Feeling his entire body being rocked and a familiar voice urgently calling out to him, Frisk was quick to awaken, seeing that Asriel was shaking his body to wake him up. Naturally, he assumed that something was wrong if he was being woken up in such a manner and responded in kind.

*With your eyes popping open, you quickly asked Asriel what was wrong*

"Wha-? Nothing's wrong Frisk."

*If that's true, you asked Asriel why he woke you up then* A wide grin appeared on his face, showing off just how happy he was. Jumping onto the bed, he made sure not to land on him and bounced a little on his shins, his hand balling into fists.

"Because! Today is Saturday and you what that means!"

*Internally smirking, you knew what today was but deliberately told him that you forgot.*

"What? How could you forget?" Surprised that Frisk would forget something so important to him. "Today is Saturday, it means we're going to the beach! Our first family trip!" The excitement was back and already, Asriel was doing his best not to squeal out, much to Frisk's amusement "We're gonna have the best day ever!"

*You tell Asriel you wholeheartedly agree.*

"Right? And it's…" he looked over to the clock on the far wall and the time read: "8:53! We still got plenty of time before we go. C'mon let's go get the others!" Frisk watched as Asriel hopped off the bed and rush over to the door, twisting the knob and running out to the balcony and off to the right, heading towards Undyne's room. Chuckling to himself, he was quick to follow behind, but at a much calmer pace. Stepping out of their room, he was just in time to see that Asriel was knocking on her door, waiting on a reply. Walking down the balcony and arriving where the caprine prince was standing, they both saw the room open door with a tired Undyne appearing at the entrance, draped in a simple gray tank top and black shorts while still wearing a sleepy look.

"Hm? What is it?" she took a moment to let her eyes adjust, looking down to see that Frisk and Asriel were standing outside of her room, a toothy smirk appearing on her face. "Ah, morning Prince, morning Punk. what are you two doing up so early?" a scaly hand reaching behind and scratching the back of her head, disappearing into the droopy and disheveled red hair and ruffling it further. Both boys could see that she was still a bit out of it and face each other, nodding only once before turning back to her.

"Undyne! Do you know what day it is today?" Asriel asked, bouncing excitedly on his heels, his ears light hopping up and down.

"…Saturday?" her answer coming out a little more clearly, the tiredness starting to leave.

"Yeah! And do you know what we had planned for today?"

"Um…" She took a moment to recall what was so special and thanks to the look on Asriel's face, her eye slowly going wide, matching the monster's growing enthusiasm, as what she was starting to remember was slowly dawning on her. "Wait, today is Saturday, right...?!" her own excitement was starting to raise. Her question was confirmed by both of them nodding in agreement. "Today's the day?!" Her sleepiness now gone and enthusiasm replacing it by the loads. Again, another nod from the both of them further confirmed her guessing and the was all she needed to see. " **ALL RIGHT!** " Clenching her hands into fists "I've been waiting all week for this! Sandy shores, blue waves, sunshine! Here we come! When do we leave?"

"We leave in an hour, so we still got time to get ready."

"Good! That's more than enough time. You two go get Fluffybuns and Toriel, I'mma get Alphy." Darting past them and a hand gripping onto the railing, Undyne vaulted over the edge and down to the first floor land with a perfect kneel, unfazed by the drop. She's dropped from higher so this jump was a cakewalk to someone like her. Standing back up to full height, she turned to see that both boys were looking over and down at her. "There's not a moment to lose, make every second matter!" They watched her depart the area down towards the basement where Alphys resided, leaving the two of them to go after their parents, starting with Toriel.

"You think we'll ever be able to do what Undyne did?" asked Asriel. Reaching over to him, Frisk placed his hand on directly onto his brother's head and gently pet him, making the boy giggle from the attention.

*Throughout the petting, you tell Asriel that perhaps one day we both could.*

"I hope so, that looked really cool. C'mon, let's go get mom!" He was the first move towards and down the stairs with Frisk following behind.

Now standing outside of their mother's room, Frisk could hear Asriel behind him still giving off an excited vibe, he couldn't blame him for feeling this way. Knocking one the door in an attempt to get her attention, it was met with a gentle voice that both boys knew all too well.

"Who is it?" There was their cue. Taking hold of the door knob, Frisk twisted the handle and pressed the door in with Asriel following behind until both of them were standing in her room, seeing the caprine female sitting at her desk, clad in a simple purple nightgown that draped down to her ankles, A pen in hand while a stack papers were nearby, perfectly and orderly. "Oh! Good morning, children." Toriel placed the instrument down rather quickly and rotated the chair, facing the both of them fully. Her tone was that of a chipper parent when being greeted by her children, complimented with a warm smile aimed their way.

*Being the first, you tell Mom good morning as well* Toriel smiled in response, standing from where she sat and stepped away from her desk and over to them, landing on her knees with her arms open for the both of them. Both boys were quick to jump into her arms and she brought them close to her frame, nuzzling the napes of their necks in a motherly manner, making them hug a little tighter.

"It would seem that you two are excited about today, aren't you?" Letting them go, she rested her palm on her lap while stood back a bit as well.

"Yeah! We're going to the beach today!"

"I know. It is my job to know about certain dates, and judging by how you both are up, the others are awake as well?" Asriel nodded at her answer.

"We woke up Undyne and she went to go get Alphys. I'm pretty sure Dad is up already, he always is, even before you." Toriel let out a nervous chuckle at the thought being in the same room as him. She really didn't want to see him this early, not without having a cup of coffee at least, but knew that there was no avoiding this and swallowed her reluctance, for the children's sake.

"Is that so?" She asked, internally gulping. "Well, we best not keep everyone waiting." Standing up, she walked over to the door while both Asriel and Frisk followed close behind, taking her hands into theirs. She didn't object and gladly led out of the room and towards the others.

Upon walking into the kitchen, she did her usual morning greeting to the rest of the family when they were within range, or she would have, were it not for the fact that an interesting scene was going on the moment she and her children had come across. Alphys latched onto her leg in an attempt to stop her hopping onto the table fully, trying her best to calm down an irritated Undyne had one foot resting on the table and fist shaking in admonishment while vindictively pointing towards the gameboard, fuming. Whereas Sans was simply leaning back into the chair with his arms folded behind his skull. Both eye sockets closed and was complemented by that trademark grin of his, relishing the at how frustrated she was with the word he used.

"That's not a word! You can't just make up words!"

"au contraire, my fishy friend. from what i read, and yes i read, zyzzyva is indeed a word."

"There's no way! Papyrus! Back me up here!" She turned her attention to the lanky skeleton and all he could do was shake his head in disagreement.

"AS RARE AS IT IS TO FIND MYSELF AGREEING WITH SANS, HE IS INDEED CORRECT, UNDYNE. ZYZZYVA IS, IN FACT, A WORD. I EVEN DID THE RESEARCH MYSELF JUST AS A DOUBLE CHECK"

"i'll take my 43 points, please." The perma-smile ever evident on bony face as well as the smug tone, served to only irritate the fish girl even more, to the point where she was on the verge of reaching for the board and tossing it, were it not for Alphys holding her back with all the strength she could muster. As the comical episode was going on in front the of the three goat monsters, Frisk and Asriel found the whole thing funny, stifling back some giggles that tried to escape their pursed lips, but Toriel didn't find it the least bit funny. The fact that her foot, that was constantly on the dirty ground, rested on the place where they all ate their food was highly unacceptable behavior. Letting out a brief but audible 'Ahem' to announce her presence, everyone halted all actions and turned to the three of them. They could see that she looked a bit irked at what was going on, but Undyne wasn't the least bit fazed by that, instead, she made a small but noticeable frown the moment she saw her. Needless to say that it didn't go by the caprine female either.

"I hope you know that's where we EAT, Undyne. Would you please remove your foot from there?" The miffed tone was easy to pick up on, not that Undyne minded.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just getting to that. Just practicing my poses" She replied while doing a few more.

"And you thought that the dinner table was the best place for that?"

"Why not? No better place than where we are most of the time." Was her reply, before getting down. Toriel could only let out a sigh at that. It was going to be a long day, that, she was sure of. Shaking her head, she put it out of her mind and walked into the kitchen while still holding hands with her sons.

"Anyways, as I was about to say before said events," she looked towards the marine bi-ped, her arms folded and looking out the kitchen window. Toriel shook her head and addressed the others. "It would seem that we're all awake and rested. That's good." She looked around only to find that Asgore was nowhere amongst them and a sigh only left her lips which didn't go past Undyne. "Minus one. Has anyone seen Asgore?"

"Why?" Undyne started. "Gonna give him his daily dose of unneeded glaring?" That simple sentence took Toriel aback, her eyebrows raising from the comment and so did her irritation. Gently knitting them, she released her grip on the children's hands, she brought her arms together and over her chest, eyeing the fish girl right back with growing intensity, but Undyne only sniffed at the action, finding the attempt laughable.

"Undyne, we are not doing this now. It's too early and we have a full day ahead of us."

"Ha," she undid her arms, going into a more stoic body pose. "Nice dodge there. And I thought Frisk was the only one who could do that. He has competition." She remarked, keeping her eye directly on the goat, neither side giving an inch. Internally, Toriel could feel her agitation rising as she found herself being lipped by this girl who was far younger than her and that was unacceptable.

"Undyne," her glare harshened, "I will repeat again. It is too early for this and we have a full day ahead, so I suggest you drop the attitude right here and now." She wasn't backing down either, just as stubborn.

"What attitude? I just asked a question. You're the one getting defensive, not me."

"Girl," a low growl in Toriel's voice. "You're treading thin ice."

"You mean like how Asgore's forced to do when he's around you?" Undyne could see that she tersely pursed her lips and eyebrows raise in an insulted manner from that, internally smiled at the small victory she gained over Toriel, but it didn't come close to what she was feeling right now. She could see that Toriel was about to retort, but didn't allow that to happen.

"Well, whatever, I said my thing. I'mma go get prepared and some junk" She walked past the others and made her way out of the kitchen only to stop a few inches past Toriel. "Oh, and before I forget," Undyne turned her upper half to face the goat woman, "If you're looking for him, and I highly doubt that you are, he's outside in the back as he usually is. Plus, he's ready and everything, so you don't have to hound him like you usually do. You're welcome, by the way." Saying her piece, she departed, her footfalls gradually losing sound as she left the rest of them in the kitchen with tension hanging in the air. No one said anything, not after what had just went down. How could they? They knew that Toriel and Undyne were a bit abrasive towards each other, but they didn't think it would start this early.

"well," Sans started. "that's way to end a game of scrabble." Papyrus shot him a look.

"SANS!"

"hey, i'm just sayin."

"Toriel, I'm sorry." Alphys walked over to where the former queen stood. She looked down to see that the drake was in her humble posture, one foot over the other, claws together, looking up at her then down meekly. "She usually isn't like this, so early in the morning. I-I'm sure she-"

"It's fine Alphys."

"Huh?" She looked up to see a calm face on her visage.

"I said it's alright. Not the first time we had a little scuffle like this."

"W-well, if you say so. I'm gonna go talk with her, see if I can calm her down."

"Please do." Was Toriel's reply.

The drake quickly darted past them in the direction that Undyne had left, leaving the five of them there. Toriel let out a sigh as her eyes fell closed in a tired manner. Not even five minutes and already things were starting off on the wrong foot. She could only hope that the beach would better than here. Toriel was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tug on her gown, directing her attention to where she saw that Asriel was looking up at her with his green eyes and slanted brows. She knew what he was thinking and only knelt down to his level, letting him speak.

"Is the beach plan canceled?" His voice was meek, worried that what they had planned all week wasn't going to happen because of what just transpired. Placing a warm hand on his cheek, gentle strokes following as she showed her warmest smile.

"Of course not, sweetie. We just had a misunderstanding. All adults do sometimes." Was her reply, her red eyes looking into his green ones. "We're still going to the beach, so don't worry." She gently tapped his nose.

"We are?"

"'course we are, kid" They both looked over to Sans as he threw in his two cents. "your ma, she ain't the type to break promises. when she means it, she means it. so don't stress, we're gonna have loads of fun today. you were waitin' all week, right?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Asriel could feel his mood improving from that little encouragement. "I have been waiting, and today is that day!"

"there ya go, that's the right attitude. won't do any good to get all down on yourself before the fun can start." He hopped out of his chair and stood upright with his boney hands sliding into his pockets. "well, that's taken care of. i'mma go keep fluffybuns company. don't want the man to feel "bonely", ya know?" A snap of his fingers, he pointed towards Toriel with raised shoulders. A light chuckle left her lips whereas a groan could be heard from Papyrus nearby. Watching him leave out the back, she turned her attention back to Asriel.

"You see, everything is alright. Today is special and I aim to keep it that way." Her voice was warm with motherly affection, soothing his internal restlessness with a hand stroking his cheek amiably. Asriel couldn't help but nuzzle into the caress while his mother only chuckled. Leaning in, she placed a small peck against his forehead just for added measures. "Now, you and your brother go get ready. We still have time before heading out."

"Okay! C'mon Frisk, let's go!"

*You told Asriel to lead the way.*

Watching both of her sons leave the room, Toriel took this chance to get some fresh coffee in her system, seeing as how that little scuffle with Undyne started things off wrong, she was going to need the added boost to kickstart her morning. Shaking off what happened, she decided to place her attention on really mattered.

 **Time: 9:55**

An hour had passed and the entire Dreemurr family was all set and ready to head out for a full day in the sun. Needless to say that Asriel could barely contain his excitement during that amount of time. By now, everyone was present and ready to hit the road. It was still early, so they had plenty of time to beat the traffic and make it to their destination without much hassle. Gathering around the family van, Asgore, Frisk, Kid and Asriel were the only ones who stood in front of the vehicle, waiting on everyone else while the skeleton bros were loading up in the back… well, Papyrus anyway. Sans was " _supervising_ " as usual.

"Just a little more, boys, then we'll be on our way." Asgore started.

"Finally!" Asriel's tone was that of an excited one, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet and his ears flopping about. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"I'll say!" They looked over to the armless Monster, dressed in a simple armless blue and white striped tee-shirt following up with Blue swim trunks. "Been waiting all week for this day! We're gonna build all the sand castles!"

"The biggest sand castle!"

*You tell Asriel and Kid, you'll wear the crown proudly.*

"I'm sure you will." a chuckle could be heard from Asgore himself, placing his hand on Frisk's head giving it a few pets. "In fact you just might look good in a crown. What do you think Asriel?"

"I think so too! I mean, it is Frisk after all, he looks natural in anything, really."

*You brazenly tell them all that you make anything look good.*

"Such confidence for your age, Frisk. I'm impressed."

*You tell them that Mettaton is a good teacher for confidence and recommend Dad to take lessons from him* Asgore only chuckled at the boy's reply and offered a slight nod, finding the advice nice, albeit a little silly.

"Of course, Frisk. I'll be sure to do that, when he returns." Frisk gave his Dad a thumbs up, as he usually did. It didn't take long for the others to emerge from the house, for the time when they all departed from the Dreemurr household was nigh and they were all prepared to take off and their Beach Day on. From the doorway stood Alphys as she made her way out of the house in a hunched over manner while sporting a polka-dotted one piece bathing suit. It was easy to see that it was clearly her favorite since it matched her good dress. She was also wearing a large beige hooded sweat jacket with the sleeves rolled up past her forearms and to complete the set, her tablet was in hand.

"W-well, here I am. Sorry I took so long to get ready, I hope I didn't keep you all waiting." The drake pointed out while stepping off the stoop, making her way towards the family vehicle.

"I assure you Alphys, it's no trouble at all. Sans and Papyrus are still packing up, so you're just in time, as a matter of fact." Asgore pointed out. She looked past him to see that the skeleton brothers were indeed still packing up their things into the back.

"Oh good, I was worried that I was keeping us from our outing. Seems that my fears were misplaced."

"It's fine, Alphys. If anything," Asgore placed a hand on the kid's head and ruffled his hair. "If you were, Frisk here would've been the first one to get you out here, and you know how he's one to keep us all on track." Even though his eyes were closed, the young Monster gave her a thumbs up. Chuckling in her throat, Alphys only nodded with his words, knowing how true that was.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would. It is one of his best qualities after all."

*You tell Alphys that you make a good assistant.* She chuckled at Frisk's statement and nodded in agreement, picturing him as her helper in the lab downstairs. Probably carrying around some beakers and flasks to help with her experiments.

"That's very kind of you, Frisk. If I need any kind of help in the lab, I'll be sure to come and ask you." She left the two and towards the skeletons brothers to place her belongings with the collective items of everyone else.

It didn't take long for the next one to walk out of the of the house and when she did, a very light shade of pink graced Asgore's face as he watched his ex step out of the house and into the sunlight. Toriel was wearing a simple yet elegant maroon two piece swimsuit that hugged the top and lower halves of her body in a lovely way that made his heart skip a beat. The top half cupped her mammaries in just the right way where there were elevated, but in a relaxed manner where they bounced in just the right way where he could catch it in his peripheral vision yet, be subtle enough to not draw him in fully, despite that cleavage was clearly visible. The lower half was just as attractive as the top, even though the second half of the bikini was covered by a simple towel that connected around her hips, he knew that he didn't have to guess that the bottom matched just the same. She donned a simple beige sun hat with a black bowtie with the flaps hanging off the back end and had a beach towel tucked in her arms that she carried out with her.

Asgore was at a loss for words at how his ex managed to retain beauty even this late in life, but he didn't say anything. He simply kept his mouth closed and looked off to the side to keep his attention diverted so as to not get distracted or earn her glare.

"Wonderful," she started. She took her first few steps off the porch and onto the walkway, her eyes falling on everyone there. "It would seem that we're all accounted for," she counted everyone starting from Asgore all the way to Sans. "...except for Undyne." She let out a breath. "Has anyone seen her?" Toriel asked.

"Oh um, yes." Asgore started, still keeping his eyes averted. "She'll be here shortly, she was taking care of one last thing before we left." His answer wasn't something that she expected, but was deemed satisfactory.

"Mmh, is that correct? Well, so long as she doesn't take too much time. I'd prefer that we get on the road soon to beat the traffic." She replied while walking past him just as quickly as she finished. Asgore felt the deft breeze hit him as she left his viewing range and left out a breath. Frisk noticed and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. Asgore looked down to see that his son was giving him a carefree smile as if to make him feel a little better and it worked.

*You gave Dad a thumbs up while patting his leg in comfort* The action from the small monster made him chuckle in a hearty manner.

"Thank you, Frisk, I'm alright. And don't worry, you and I both know how Undyne is, she'll be here soon." He turned his attention to the open door and could see that she was making her way to them in a hurried manner, to the point where he could hear her footfall quite clearly the closer she got. "Speaking of which,"

The marine bi-ped leapt from the doorway and out into the open where everyone was waiting and made a spectacle of herself that easily got the attention of everyone there.

" **ALRIGHT!** " The shrillness in her voice was perfectly matched her zest and high energy, but she didn't stop there, not when she got going. "Listen up, family," She slammed a fist into an open palm as she rose up to full height and looked around the area, her eye, burning with passion, scanned everybody and she grinned a toothy smirk. "Today is the day we've been waiting all week for! Today we're gonna have FUN! 100%! And we won't settle for anything less 99%!"

"Yeah!" Asriel and Kid said at the same time, both of them jumping up and down with joy, sharing Undyne's enthusiasm. "We're gonna have the best day ever!" Asriel followed up, his tiny fists raising into the air in agreement.

*Even with your eyes shut, you intensely expressed your inner fire to Undyne by fiercely giving her a thumbs up, letting your fire magic spark over your thumb, showing off a small flame*

"That's right, you three! We're gonna show those beach goers how the Dreemurr Family has fun! It's high time we got this show on the road, we're burning precious daylight! And that is simply unacceptable. Now," she bounded over to the driver's side of the family van "Everybody get in and let's go!"

The kids were the first ones to hop into the van taking their respective places in the seats, waiting on the adults to join them. Asgore could only chuckle at how excited how they were, whereas Toriel let out a irked breath as a palm rubbed her forehead. "And yet, she forgets to close the door behind her… again."

"THAT'S UNDYNE IN HER TRUEST ESSENCE YOUR MAJESTY." Papyrus replied as he walked up to the former Queen. "ONCE SHE'S STARTED SOMETHING, OTHER PRIORITIES TEND TO FALL IN HER PATH."

"It would seem that basic etiquette such as closing a door, would fall into that pile as well."

"ESPECIALLY CLOSING A DOOR, QUEEN TORIEL." Toriel internally groaned at the reply as her tolerance level being tested so early.

"Again, I apologize for Undyne's recklessness, your majesty." Alphys replied, but she was stopped by a single hand that was raised.

"Alphys, it's alright." Although a bit strained, her tone was that of a gentle one. "You don't need to apologize for Undyne every time she does something trivial."

"I-I know," The drake replied. "I'm aware of that, I just feel like I need to, that's all."

"Well, there's no need to, not this day, dear. As Undyne said, we're all going to have fun." Toriel offered her warmest which in turn made the scientist mimic the same action, but in a more humble manner. "Now allow me to handle this small task and we'll be on our way. Frisk, if you would be so kind as to-" they looked down to see that Frisk was no longer standing there. Instead, they saw the young monster at the entrance to the house, pulling the door close with relative ease. With the clicking of the door, the young monster turned to face his parents and gave them a simple thumbs up in accomplishment and walked back over to the rest of them, making his way into the van and took his place in one of the middle seats.

"It would seem that he has the right idea. Everyone in the van, it's time to go!" She called out to them while walking over to the door, locking it swiftly and made her way into the van with the rest of the family. As the door slid closed and taking her seat right next to Asriel, that was Undyne's cue as she pulled out of the drive and onto the main road. Putting the car in drive, they took off with their destination in mind, even though she put a bit more gas into it than needed.

Just as expected, the hour drive had been a rather smooth one getting there. They managed to beat the traffic by a good margin of time. It was a simple hour drive, but it was well worth it the duration. Because they took the initiative, they were able to get to the best parking spots this side of the beach. Naturally, Undyne made a beeline for one closest to the entrance because why not? The closer the better, even though she got a scolding from Toriel because of her actions.

"And you're lucky that there weren't any cars coming our way! Honestly Undyne that was truly reckless!"

"Relax," Her tone was dismissive as she closed the door behind her "I had everything under control. Side's, if you look around, not another car was nearby." she stretched her limbs after the long drive here, but Toriel didn't let it go so easily.

"That's not the point! We've all could've been seriously injured!"

"But as you can see, nothing happened." again dismissing it as she popped open the trunk taking a fair amount of the things in the trunk. "Now c'mon! The sunshine is calling our names and we're gonna lose some of the best spots if we keep standing around!" She said her piece and went on ahead of the rest of them. Toriel lowly growled to herself as a clawed paw landed on her face and slowly dragged itself downwards.

"I swear, that girl…" the ex-monarch muttered while mentally calming herself, not wanting to make a scene in front of the others.

"Y-your Highness, please allow me to-" Alphys started to apologize, but Toriel was having none of it, by raising her clawed hand.

"It's fine, Alphys, you don't need to apologize again." Her tone was even as a breath left her lips. "I'll let it slide this time. We're here to have fun today, despite her previous action."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." The goat fem forced a smile towards the Drake while walking towards the back. Taking some of the lighter things, such as the handmade lunches and some other things, she began heading in the same direction that the bipedal marine. "Come along everyone, we have a long day ahead of us."

Everyone else did their part and took hold of something to make it a single trip. With the closing of the trunk, they all followed behind the Monster, leaving the parking lot and towards the actual beach where Undyne was waiting on them.

As they rounded a few corners of the thicket the easily towered overhead, they came up to a sign that depicted a palm tree with a sun on the horizon, resting on the water's edge while sandy shores were in the foreground, along with a few beach towels and balls scattered about. Above the scenic sign, the letters read Crystal Coastline in bold blue letters. It was there that they saw Undyne waiting, equipment in hand. She looked over to see the crowd walking her way and pushed off the sign.

"Geeeez, you guys are slow. Already burned a good portion of the morning." She started off, shaking her head in disappointment.

"well, you know us." Sans replied while walking forward. "hate to burn out the excitement before the actual fun begins."

"If that's the case, then we'll have to cram in more fun to make up for it. Now follow me! We gotta get the best spot before it's gone." Undyne took off while they followed close behind.

"Here we are!" She threw arms open as if to unveil a grand spectacle for the rest of them when they came in view of the beach, They were able to see a good lot of both Human and Monsterkind, young and old had gathered in one area, some were simply sitting on the sandy beach while some either walked along the shoreline or were actually in the water. The chatter that could be heard was also evident that they were enjoying themselves and they had the right idea same as them, wanting to get here early before midday had set in. "Welcome to the Crystal Coastline! Shining sands and Clear waters as far as you can see,"

"Oh my, this place is simply lovely." Toriel marveled at how amazing the beach looked. Not even a single footstep in the sand and already was she amazed as she looked out upon the sea for the first time. Needless to say that the others shared her sentiments.

"Glad ya think so, one of the best spots that me and Alphy enjoy." she added while turning to face them.

"I can see why everyone is enjoying themselves so much," Asgore spoke up while taking a step forward while watching everyone out there have the time of their lives. While the adults talked amongst themselves, the trio of Monster children were just as eager to have some fun in sun this day.

"Right?! And now it's our turn." Turning abow face, she prepared to lead the way. "Let's go get our spot before we lose it." Taking no more than a few steps onto the warm, grainy sand was she stopped by a familiar voice that caught her attention.

"Is that the captain?" Undyne turned to see two very familiar armor-clad face called out to her. "Like, it is! It's the Captain!"

"...It is, 01." the second voice was more demure to his counterpart.

"Thought so. Hey, Captain! Like, Captain Undyne, it's us! RG 01 and 02!" Both monsters quickly hustled over to their former captain, giving her the formal Royal Guard salute. Undyne only let out a welcomed sigh at the amount of dedication the two of them showed for her.

"Guys, we've been through this, I ain't your Captain no more, I'm just a simple school gym teacher now."

"Like, we know already, we just… ya know..." 01 stammered while 02 continued in his place

"...You'll always be our Captain, even if we're disbanded." Seeing as how they won't budge on seeing her as not a captain anymore, the fishwoman only smirked, knowing that she couldn't stop them from doing so. Coinciding in defeat, Undyne obliged them for their dedication.

"Fine, fine. You can keep calling me your captain. Now, at ease, Soldiers!" Undyne ordered while the two ex-guards obeyed.

"Captain!" They replied in unison.

"It's been awhile since I last saw you two. How have you two bucketheads been in my absence?"

"Like, things have been going great since we got to the surface and stuff." 01 stated with a bit of pride.

"...The surface has kept us busy for the most part, Captain." 02 followed up.

"That's good to hear, nothing makes me happier than seeing you two do well for yourselves." Undyne gave a meaningful nod, as if to agree with their choices. Running her eye over the both of them, she saw that they both were sporting the traditional lifeguard jackets and swim trunks. "I see you two have taken up lifeguard duty as a result,"

"...Indeed we have, Captain."

"He's right, Captain. Ever since we, like, took up the job, it's been going pretty good." 01 pointed towards large round-headed aquatic Monster that was in the distance and it moving back and forth in the water along with a few kids climbing on top of it, only to jump off and back into the water, only to do it again. "Even Onionsan joined to be a lifeguard and took the job to watch over the shallow area near the kids. To keep them from, like, drifting out to the open sea."

"...The kids really like him." 02 added.

"I see, I see. Taking on the position of being lifeguards. I like it! Makes it easier to keep an eye on the Prince and the Punk, here. Along with their little friend."

"Prince? Like, Prince Asriel?" 01 asked.

"...The Dreemurr family is here?"

"Right over there." Undyne gestured towards the group that was nearby, a few of them waved their way and both 01 and 02 were quick to greet them after moving past their captain.

"King Asgore and like, Lady Toriel!" 01 bowed humbly before the Ex-Monarchs. "It's, like, an honor to see you both again."

"...It's good to see you, your Highness." 02 bowed before Asriel as well, causing the young goat to chuckle lightheartedly.

"Good morning to you both as well, 01 and 02." Toriel started off with a simple bow while holding her hat in place, not wanting it to fall off.

"It's wonderful to see you both again, 01 and 02. It does my heart good to see that you both have found something to do." Asgore commended them.

"We have you to thank for, like, allowing us and all Monsterkind to escape the Underground and make a new life for ourselves."

"...You will always be our ruler, King Asgore" 02 followed up. Asgore face felt a little heated when he was praised when knowing that, that didn't happen and he wasn't the one responsible. Quick to correct them, he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, no. I'm afraid you have that wrong. I'm not the one who freed us all," They lifted their heads in confusion as he directed their attention to Frisk, who was simply standing there with his hands behind his back. "The one who you should be thanking is my son, Frisk."

*You gave 01 and 02 a simple nod while smiling, showing off your fangs.*

"Like, is this Frisk?" 01 asked while inspecting the monster with messy brown hair.

"...He looks different than before." 02 noticed, remembering when he last saw Frisk as a human boy.

"Yes well, some things have happened along the way, long and complicated things, but as you can see, he was the one who brought back Asriel and both Toriel and I adopted him into the family, making him a prince." Frisk only nodded again in agreement. Both 01 and 02 looked in each other's direction then focused on the young Monster prince.

"Well, if that's, like, the case,"

"...Allow us to greet you properly, Prince Frisk." 02 restated, both of them bowing in respect before the young monarch. Frisk only shook his head when they did.

*You tell them that you're still the same Frisk from before, just different now.*

"Don't bother, Punk." Undyne told him, slumping her shoulders. "Those two are the kind that will keep calling Prince, even if you say otherwise."

*In that case, You thank them for properly addressing you.*

"Like, of course, Prince Frisk."

"...We're glad to meet once more."

"By the way, King Asgore," 01 turned to the elder goat male. "What brings you to the beach today?" The rabbit guard asked.

"Well to put it simply, my family and I, are having a simple outing together. The children wanted to spend the day at the beach. And not just them, but the others wanted to tag along as well." Sans, Papyrus and Alphys waved their way when they were addressed. "So we ended up bringing the whole family along with the little ones' friend." a hearty chuckle rumbled in Asgore throat as both guardsmen looked over the duo skelebros and drake. The armless Monster simply jumped up and down too.

"That's, like, a pretty big family you have, your Highness." 01 commented.

"...Your home must be pretty lively."

"It always is, for the most part…" Asgore trailed on that last note.

"Alright, alright," Undyne interrupted them while tapping her foot against the ground. " That's enough flapping our lips. We got a full day of sun, water and sweat ahead of us and I don't wanna waste another minute standing here!" Everyone could see that she was eager to get started and could easily share her sentiment, wanting to get a headstart on their day ahead.

"You heard your captain, we have a long day ahead of us. Keep up the good work, 01 and 02." Asgore complimented while the others went on after saying their part.

"Alright then! You all enjoy your stay on the Crystal Coastline!" 01 called out as they began walking off,

"...Be safe."

"King Asgore, Like, hold on a second," Just when Asgore began to move on with the others, 01 called out to him, halting his movement. Sans, even though a little bit aways, stopped as well when 02 started talking to him.

"Is something the matter, 01?" He asked, confused as to why he was stopped.

"It's, like, nothing or whatever but, I noticed that your eyes were looking a little dull like you're tired or something."

"...Are you alright?" 02 followed up.

A very brief moment passed the trio before Asgore only chuckled while waving his hand in a nonchalant manner, dismissing their worries with a simple smile on his face.

"You needn't worry, 01 and 02. I assure you, I'm fine." Asgore replied to them. His tone even and calm as he continued. "If I look a little tired, then I apologize. Studying to become a seat at the UN is very exhausting and time consuming, but it'll be worth it for the sake of Monsterkind."

"...Sounds like a lot to do, your Highness."

"Yeah, like seriously. Just don't tire yourself out, King Asgore, Even though we're not in the Underground anymore, you're like, still our King. We need you." 01 stated and Asgore only nodded a smile appearing to further confirm it.

"I'll do my best, I always do. Now if you'll excuse me," With a bow from the both of them, he turned away while they went their own way, he noticed that Sans was still standing there with his boney hands placed in the pockets of his jean shorts.

"what's up, asgore? did the two of them need something?" Sans asked while walking along side the former king as they proceeded to catch up with the others.

"Everything's fine, Sans. They just wanted to talk a little more. It isn't like it was back when we were in the Underground, everyone has their own lives now." Asgore replied as they both followed behind. Sans nodded in agreement, understanding what he was saying.

"i can see why. everyone is doing their own thing now and living their lives, so it's nice to see how they're doing since our days in the dark." the short skeleton noted.

"Indeed, things were so much simpler back then, at least I was able to know how everyone was doing on a day-to-day basis."

"like one big 'joint' family, right?" Sans snapped his boney fingers Asgore's way. As expected, the Ex-Monarch stifled a laugh from leaving. A slight cough left his throat as he managed to get ahold of himself, even though the smile never left his face.

"Rightfully so, Sans. I might even take this chance to speak with the other Monsters here when given the chance.

"you do just that, fluffybuns. lettem know that you're doing okay. never hurts to tell them what's been going on with you." Sans advised the former king. Needless to say that, even though the words had ended, there was a sense of understanding between the Monsters, putting a sense of ease on Asgore. "now let's get a move on. as you can see," he pointed towards Undyne who flailing her arms at the both of them. "undyne ain't one to be kept from having fun."

"That she is. Let us proceed." Asgore offered as they both picked up the pace, joining with the others.

After a bit of trekking about the beach area while making sure to avoid the other residents or anything they had out and exposed, the nine monsters found a wide enough spot that accommodated all them while still having enough room to move around while having a perfect view of the beach and the water's edge. Undyne being the first one set down all that she had, placed the large beach umbrellas while Toriel handled the towels, placing them in their respective spots. Asgore and Papyrus handled the cooler full of food while Sans did what he did best, spectate. The kids placed themselves a bit of ways while watching the adults work, talking about their plans.

"We made it, Frisk, we're really here!" Asriel excitedly claim towards his brother, his little hands balling into fists as he bounced in joy.

*Nodding in agreement, you tell Asriel and Kid that we're going to have the best time.*

"You got that right, Dude." Kid also shared his sentiments. "What should we do first?"

*You tell Kid that was a good question, seeing as how we'll be here for most of the day*

"Right? So many choices."

"Well, what about swimming first, I never really learned how to, so how about that?" Asriel offered.

"You and Frisk can swim if you like, I won't be able to, not until my arms grow in, that is." Kid replied, pointing out his disability.

*You agreed with your armless friend. You also tell Asriel that already know how to swim, so why not ask Dad to teach you?*

"I can do that, yeah. But what are you and Kid gonna do in the meantime?"

"Build sandcastles!"

*Build the biggest sandcastles.*

"So that's the plan. You and Kid start off with the castle building and I'll go in for a dip and we'll meet up in a bit to continue building the castle, agreed?"

"Yep, I'm down." Kid replied with a firm nod.

*You tell Asriel that's a solid plan while giving a thumbs up*

"Alright, let's do it!" The three of them broke formation and while Kid and Frisk went down to the water's edge while still within the adult's view, Asriel walked up to his father to get his attention just when the last beach umbrella was set.

Both Monsters walked down to the water's edge, just in time for a shallow wave brush up against the beach, feeling the somewhat cool water to brush against their feet. Asriel did a little jump when he felt the sensation while the father only chuckled at his reaction. Even though he felt the same thing, he stood still and let it happen, finding the feeling welcoming.

"The water is kind of cool, Asriel you sure you want to go in?" Asgore asked as he watched his son walk back to its edge.

"Yeah! I do! I want to learn how to swim, and the beach is no better place! Well, except for the local pool, but that doesn't count. Now come on! The sooner I learn, the sooner I can help Frisk and Kid." Asriel pointed towards the two Monsters that were just a bit of ways. Kid was busy with the foundation while Frisk was digging a trail for the beach water to travel through.

"If that's the case, let's get started, Asriel."

"Sounds like plan if you ask me!" The sound of Undyne's voice coming from behind them, caught them a little off-guard as she walked up to them.

"Howdy, Undyne. You're here to help Asriel with his lesson?" Asgore asked, but she shook away his question.

"Nah, Today's my day off. I'm not a teacher, I'm just a Monster just passing by waiting on some folks. If anything, Fluffybuns, you're his teacher!" Asgore chuckled at the idea of mentoring his son, something that he wasn't opposed to, not in the slightest, but still found it a bit odd to be in that position.

"So it would seem. We were just about to get in the water and start."

"By walking there?" Undyne scoffed at the idea of doing something so simple. "If you really want Princey here, to learn, I know a much better, faster way." Undyne walked over to Asriel and effortlessly raised him above her head, eliciting a surprised yelp from the boy. "BY CHUCKING HIM INTO THE WATER!" Asriel protested the idea of being thrown with a series of bleating and struggles while she prepared to toss him out in the sea, but Asgore stepped in by reaching for his son, taking him from her grip and into his arms.

"Ahhh, that won't be necessary, Undyne." Asgore nervously chuckled while setting Asriel back down on the ground. "Simply walking in will do." The marine bi-ped only groaned while slumping her shoulders when her idea getting him started was halted.

"Come onnnnnnn, Asgore," she drawled out. "You're too soft! Just throw him, let the kid gain some experience by figuring it out, like you did when I was a brat."

"He will, he will. Don't worry, we want to get him use to the water, not traumatized by it."

"Undyne," She turned her attention towards while Asriel himself was internally chuckling. "I know you wanna help and thanks for that, but I just wanna start off slow before I go jumping in."

"Fiiiiine…" Undyne conceded. "If that's what you want, Princey, I won't stop ya. Still think you shoulda been thrown in."

"After I learn the basics, you can throw me in, all you like, promise." The fish girl only smirked with a clenched fist, affirming his promise.

"I'll be holding you to that. Now with that outta the way-"

"Yooo, it's Undyne! Hey, Undyne!" A voice called out her name and she turned to see that a small group of humans were standing on the far side of where she was and they were calling her over. "It's been awhile!"

"Sup, aqua babe."

"Undyne's back!"

"Still as eager as ever, I see."

"Wut up, Fish! Hope you ready to get schooled!"

"I'd like to see you weenies try!" Undyne called back to them with the same amount of eagerness they were showing towards her. Turning back to Asgore and Asriel, she thumbed their way to let them know what was going on. "Okay, change of plan. Looks like my buddies made it and I'm gonna bum around with them for a while, so I'll see you guys later."

"See ya, Undyne!"

"Please do, enjoy yourself."

"I always do!" She gave them a thumbs up and darted off to the group, calling them out along the way. "Alright you wusses! Ya'll better be ready to put your money where your mouths are! No holding back!" Both goat Monsters watched their family member run off with the group to do who knows what leaving them there. Asgore was slightly befuddled but Asriel only giggled while watching them get further and further away.

"I didn't expect Undyne to actually have Human friends."

"You can thank Frisk for that. He managed to get her to try it and there she goes."

"Your brother is something else, Son."

"Frisk is the best brother I could've asked for!" Asriel grinned up to his father, his fangs showing in glee and the elder male heartily chuckled as a hand landed on his head, petting the boy in agreement.

"That he is, Asriel. That he is. Now, let's get you started on that lesson, yes?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" He took off into the water while Asgore tailed closely behind to make sure that he didn't venture out too far sight. It did his heart good to see that he was enjoying himself which in turn managed to put himself ease, even if it was just a little bit, it was still more than enough.

A good while had past and Asriel was very much soaked to the point where his fur was matted against his body, even the turf on his head had fallen over his eye, allowing one green orb to peak out. Still, the joyous look on his told Asgore all he needed to know and in turn, he shared his sentiment. Walking out of the water while Asriel managed to bounce his way out, the two of them were now done for the moment.

"So, Asriel, you understand the basics?" Asgore asked him, his hands on his hips while Asriel only nodded eagerly at the question.

"Yeah, I think I got it. Use both my arms and my legs to keep myself above the water and if I get tired, just float on my back to rest."

"And?"

"And don't panic, panicking never helps the situation when a calm mind does." Asriel recited, remembering the words his father told him.

"Very good. That is correct, Asriel. Always remember to have a calm and cool head, for it will serve you much effectively."

"Okay, I will, promise." the prince gave a few more nods of understanding, while the ex-king only smiled.

"Well, that concludes your lesson, Asriel. What will you do now?" Asgore asked.

"I'm gonna go help Frisk and Kid with the sandcastle," He pointed towards the two Monsters that already had a good start on the castle with his brother giving out orders to his friend on what went where and how to perfectly hold up the structure. Asgore only chuckled at the display of leadership that Frisk was showing.

"Well then, you go on and give them a hand, I'll be over where your mother is. Just come over if you need anything,"

"Alright, Dad." And with that, he took off to where they were and Asgore simply watched him go. Reaching his arms up to stretch out, he decided to use this time to rest a little bit, perhaps read a book to pass the time while the kids enjoyed themselves. Just as he extended his arm to full height, a familiar but sudden pain could be felt on his right shoulder and he grunted while retracting it back. The sensation didn't last when he lowered it, but still caught him by surprise. Making a mental note to not do that again, he made his way back to where Toriel, Sans and Alphys were sitting in the shade.

"Your Majesty, King Asgore!"

Just when he was at the halfway point, he found himself stopped when a more feminine voice had called out to him from behind, prompting him to turn around and see that another Monster was standing there alongside a Human woman. Both of them dressed like everyone else here on the beach this day.

"It's good to see you again, Your Highness. It's been awhile since we moved to the Surface." she stated with a chipper tone of voice.

"It's good to see you again, Camomile. How has life on the surface been for you?" Asgore asked, wanting to know about his former yet fellow denizen.

"It's been fantastic! I'm having the time of my life up here. I got a good job, my family is doing wonderful and I made lots of friends up here as well. This one here, she's one of them!" Camomile nudged her companion forward and introduced the two of them. "King Asgore, I'd like you to meet my friend, Samantha. Sammy, this is King Asgore, King of Monsterkind."

The plump human stepped up and extended her hand in a friendly gesture while sizing him, wanting to make a good first impression for someone of his royal standing. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, King Asgore. My name is Samantha, it's an honor." Asgore took hold of her hand and gripped it while making sure to avoid scratching her with claws. Shaking her hand, he gave her a simple smile as they spoke on friendly terms.

"A pleasure to be acquainted, Madam." Keeping a gentle hold on her hand, Asgore gave a slight bow before her. "Also, I would like to thank you for befriending one of my kind." He released his grip and clasped them behind his back.

"Likewise, Your Majesty. I'll be honest, I was a little scared about being friends with Monster at first." Samantha started off, which made Asgore raised an eyebrow. "I'm not trying to be offensive, Your Highness, nothing of the sort. What I mean is, when Monsters just came out of Mt. Ebott half a year ago so suddenly after that bright light, It frightened me, the idea of Monsters living with Humans. Something I once thought to be an impossibility." She then turned her attention to Camomile. "A couple of months later and Cammy walked into my life, changing my perspective and became one my closest friends to this day."

"Well it does my heart good to see that Monsters and Humans are getting along just fine. I hope to see more of the same thing that you have for one another for a very long time." His happy demeanor was a bit contagious to the two ladies before him and Samantha took this chance to run her eyes over his frame from top to bottom, making sure that she saw everything and she only smirked as a result.

She turned to face Camomile, a knowing look on her face. "Ya know, Camm, you never told me he would be this handsome, let alone this kindhearted,"

Asgore felt a light blush on his face at the random compliment but, Camomile followed up on her statement, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, he's very handsome, Sammy. I'll tell you this, it's because of the kindness he showed to us all that every Monstress back in the Underground found him to be extremely attractive and considered it an honor when he came to visit personally."

"Oh no, I'm afraid you're wrong about that. I'm just an old goat Monster trying to make the Surface better for my sons." Asgore looked off to the side and a disappointed expression on his face. "I'm anything but handsome or kind…"

"I actually beg to differ, Your Highness," Samantha interjected. You see, Cammy told me of your plight back then and honestly, I can see why you would. You did what you had to for them, no matter how much you hated it. I can't even begin to fathom what it was like to do so. If that isn't what a kind person would do, Monster or Human, then I don't know what it is."

"Ms. Samantha," Asgore started but she only shook her head to stop him, a smile forming on her lips as she leaned in a bit, her own arms folding back in a playful manner.

"It's alright, no need to say anything. I'm not one for actual murder, but if you're in a position when there is no other options, I can kinda see why, but enough talk about all that. Let's move on to something else. Something more lighthearted.

"Agreed, Ms. Samantha." Asgore nodded, remembering this was a day for him to relax, not stress out.

"Then it's settled. Shifting onto a different topic, Cammy also tells me that you're a fan of tea, right?" Asgore's smile returned when his second subject of interests was brought up and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed I am, Ms. Samantha. Aside from flowers, I also enjoy sampling various choices of tea in my spare time. I even started collecting other brands as a hobby."

"Wonderful, a fellow tea connoisseur!" The human woman clapped her hands in joy and stood on the tips of her toes in excitement. "Not everyday I meet someone else who shares my hobby! Shall we exchange what we know?"

Feeling a bit at ease even though they just met this woman, Asgore joyfully nodded at the thought of trading information. "I'd be delighted, Ms. Samantha."

"Please, call me, Sam. Makes it easier on both our parts." A wink followed and Asgore lightly blushed again, this time, it didn't go unnoticed, earning a giggle.

"Very well then, Sam it is."

"Awesome. What about you Cammy, you've quite all this time, you wanna join us?" Samantha turned her attention to the Monstress, seeing her shake her head.

"Nah, I'll pass. Tea isn't exactly my area of expertise, so I'll head back to our spot. You two talk amongst yourselves. Your Highness." She gave a quick bow before turning to leave while both Human and Monster remained.

"And then there were two. Oh well, you know I could use some tips on how to seep the tea at just the right time and angle. Do you have any tips?"

"Oh of course. See, it's all about patients. Never rushing or," Asgore started off as they conversed with one another about simple joys of preparing and serving tea. It was a pretty lively conversation between the Monster and Human, plenty of chuckles and giggles to go around while various techniques were passed back and forth with the intent to share the knowledge in hopes of coming up with new methods and ideas as well as what brands were great while others weren't so great. Needless to say, Asgore was enjoying himself and it didn't go unnoticed either.

From nearby underneath the Umbrella shading the three Monsters, Toriel halted her reading to watch the events between Asgore and unknown Human woman go back and forth. Smiles clear on both their faces while she noticed that the human would often clasp her hands together in the front while tilting her head a bit to the side. Asgore would often raise his hand over his muzzle and laugh into it when she came up with something clever or sarcastically witty. The elation he was showing plucked at something in her that made her jump a little when the sound of a page being torn. She looked down to see that there was a small tear on the page that she had been read and let out a small breath as she calmed down a little.

"Oh, darn it all," she mildly complained, her voice low as she gently caressed the spot. It didn't go unnoticed, for Sans, even though he was laying on his back with his arms behind his head, he noticed the tiny outburst.

"what's up, tori? somethin' wrong?" Sans looked over her while she nursed the small tear on the book.

"Oh, Sans. It's nothing, really. Just a little accident with the book, that's all." She turned to face him and offer the skeleton a smile before turning her head back to where it was. Sans followed her line of sight and looked over to see that Asgore was talking up a storm with a Human woman.

"is that right? well okay then. just lemme know if you need a new book or anything." He replied while closing his eye sockets, getting comfortable again. "don't want that it to get ruined." Toriel brought the petting to a halt and let out a small sigh.

"Yes, I suppose so. I'll be more careful." She replied while continuing to read where she left off, but whenever she tried to focus on words plastered on the page, her attention was constantly pulled toward elder goat a bit of ways from her. The constant attempt to read and not pay any attention was failing the more she heard them talk, just making it that much harder. It got to the point where she let out another sigh and closed the book, knowing it wouldn't help anymore. Gently closing the book, she rested her palms gently over the cover.

"looks like, ol' fluffybuns is enjoying himself." Sans remarked, his eyes still closed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She replied while keeping her gaze on the both of them, her claws making small grooves on the cover.

"i mean, yeah. look at the guy, not often do we see him at ease like this." The elder goat fem internally bit her bottom lip. It was true, he was in high spirits this day unlike the others, so perhaps watching him make conversation would do some good. As she looked on, she felt that tightening feeling in the pit of her belly as she bore witness to the carefree expression he wore. The sound of his laugh, the joyful smile, the radiance of jolliness, all of it, made the twisting feeling that much stronger and the grooves she was marking on the book got a little deeper as a feeling kept building more and more as she tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working and it got to the point where it all managed accumulate in one spot.

Sans opened one eye socket to see that she was still watching them talk and noticed a very faint wisp was floating around the Monstress. He let out a sigh while closing it again.

"tori," she took her attention of them and turned to Sans once more, about to answer him but he continued before she got to. "your book is smokin'. literally."

She looked down to see that it was indeed true and in a somewhat panicked state, she pulled her hand away to see that there was a slight burn mark. She temporarily had lost control of her magic and as a result, she burned the book that she was reading now had a permanent blemish. Embarrassed that she made such a mistake, Toriel chastised herself as she ran her paw over the burned spot, disappointed at the fact that she allowed her emotions to get the better of her.

"Alright, Samantha it was fun chatting with you. I hope you managed to learn something new."

"Hopefully we can talk more soon."

She looked over to see that Asgore had ended his conversation with the Human and was now walking back over to them. In her haste, she flipped to whatever page to look as if she had been reading all this time, hoping that he would be none the wiser.

Now that his conversation had ended with Samantha had ended, Asgore was now back the three of them. Walking up to the trio, he simply raised his hand in a greeting, like he always did when gone for a while. His joyful mood still prevalent.

"Howdy, everyone! I'm back" He started while he sat on the blanket that was laid out, right next to Toriel, causing her to flinch a bit. She didn't say anything, trying to keep her attention fully on the book, whereas Sans raised a bony arm and gave a simple wave and Alphys was tapping away at her tablet. She acknowledged him with a light grunt, totally focused on whatever she was doing.

"sup fluffybuns. how was the water? did it quench your thirst?" Sans replied, an eye socket opened and aimed his eye in the Monster's direction.

"Oh, no no no. I didn't go for a swim, I was busy teaching Asriel. He picked up on the concept rather quickly."

"ya sure? you're looking a little waterlogged yourself… the bottom half, anyways." Asgore looked down to see that he indeed was soaked from the waist down, even the bottom part of his shirt was also covered with water. Sans did a simple snap of his fingers and his entire hand glowed with a blue aura. Magically pulling out a towel from a nearby bag, he sent it Asgore's way and the aura faded away when it was in his grip.

"Thank you, Sans."

"s'no pro. 'water' friends, for?" he snapped again and pointed his way. Asgore stifled a laugh that tried to escape and lightly coughed to correct himself.

"Quite right. By the way," Asgore looked around to see that Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. "Has anyone seen Papyrus"

"lookin' for papy? he's over there." Sans pointed Asgore in the direction to where the taller skeleton was, seeing him among a group of both Humans and Monsters. All of them were sitting while focused on what appeared to be some kind of puzzle or game.

"DO NOT FRET, MY FELLOW HUMAN AND MONSTER COMPANIONS, IF WE STICK TOGETHER AND PUT THINKING ABILITIES, THEN THIS PUZZLE SHALL BE NO MATCH FOR OUR PROWESS! I HAVE FAITH IN US." Asgore could overhear them and chuckled at the fact that Papyrus was encouraging both races to work together towards a common goal.

"It would see that Papyrus is making some new friends." Asgore remarked while Sans only nodded at the comment.

"that's my bro for ya. he's the coolest when it comes to puzzles."

"I can see that. What about you, Alphys, what are you up to?" Asgore directed his attention towards the drake, but all he got was an irritated grunt as an answer. Asgore was about to ask again, but Sans spared him the wasted efforts of continuing.

"don't bother, fluffybuns. doc here's caught up in a flamewar and she aims to win it," Sans looks over to her and shook his head. "even tho' it's pointless." Alphys grunted again with a bit more aggression while hunching over, her attention solely focused on her tablet, tuning out everything else.

"Flamewar? But I don't see her using any fire magic. Is Alphys capable of using fire magic?" Asgore asked, picturing the idea of the drake using magic to fight her enemies. Sans simply waved the idea away with a bony hand.

"nah nah nah. the 'flamewar' you're thinkin of ain't the same thing. to make a long and technobabble explanation short, alphy is arguing with someone and trying to prove em' wrong."

"So, it's like a debate?"

"ehhhh, i wouldn't call it a 'debate'. it's more of a shouting match between two folks." Asgore was still confused and Sans simply shrugged. "point being, it's the newer generation. you wouldn't understand."

"Of course he wouldn't understand!" The sudden outburst from Alphys caught Asgore by surprise and Sans only turned to face her. "Flame posting is. An. ART." with that last bit, she went right back into the fray, her claws tapping at the screen.

"case and point, asgore. you'd think that they both would be the bigger adults and simply let it go, he turned to face Toriel this time with a single eye socket. "wouldn't you agree, tori?" The queen lightly jumped when she was addressed by her friend.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Quite right, they should." She went right back to focusing on the page in front of her in hopes that she could ignore that Asgore was still sitting next to her, trying to calm herself. After what she had seen earlier.

"Is that right? Well, Alphys, I hope you win your flamewar." Asgore encouraged and all she did was grunt in reply.

"Oh, I'll do more than win," was her reply, low and focused. "Just you watch." Asgore could only chuckle nervously and put the idea out of mind, his attention now drawn to the book resting on Toriel's lap.

"I think I'll fancy myself a good read. Excuse me, Toriel," the page in her grip strained nearly being torn again by her claw. She kept her eyes forward, refusing to make eye contact with him, but answered his question.

"Yes, Asgore?"

"Could you please hand me a book from the bag, it doesn't matter which kind you pull out." That was a simple request she could do for him, if it would mean that she could tune him out and hold her position until he decided to move, hopefully away from her.

"Yes, of course." her tone as curt as ever that made him flinch slightly. Using her thumb as a temporary bookmark, she closed the cover to reach into the bag to find him whatever book was there that would keep him busy, mistakenly revealing the slight burn mark on the cover and it didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Um, Toriel?"

"What is it now, Asgore?" Her voice a bit strained that he interrupted her search when she just wanted to give him what asked for.

"What happened to your book?" Toriel halted with a jolt the moment she realized that she unintentionally reveal the burned smudge on the cover and started to panic. If she stalled any longer, he'd get suspicious and that was something she didn't want to happen.

"It's nothing," the curtness in her voice returned. "just a little accident." she hurried with the searching, trying to find it.

"Are you sure?" He asked while leaning forward a bit to further inspect it.

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't need to worry about it." Her searching a bit more frantic while going over various items, but no book to be felt.

"I mean, I can easily fix it with a bit of magic. All you have to do ask,"

"There's no need, I can do it myself."

"I don't mind doing it for you, if-"

"I said it's fine!" she found what she was searching for and hastily took hold of it into her grip. With more force than she meant to use, Toriel yanked the book out of the bag and proceeded to shove it towards him, but she didn't take into account was that her aim was off and instead of dumping it in his lap, the impact collided with his right shoulder causing the ex-monarch to let out a loud yelp that easily attracted those within the immediate area, including the attention of Papyrus who stopped his game as well as halting Frisk, Asriel and Kid from their castle.

Asgore doubled over and gripped the spot that was struck with his hand, his teeth bared and eyes clenched shut as awful sensation ran throughout his body over and over with no sign of it stopping anytime soon, the arm he was leaning on gripped at the towel beneath him and the sound fabric being torn could be heard by the four of them. Toriel dropped the book and flinched back from his reaction whereas Sans shot up right and Alphys was pulled from her war, turning their attention in Asgore's direction. Realizing what she had done, Toriel had parted her lips and prepared to speak only for Sans to step in her place.

"are you okay, asgore?"

"What's the matter, what happened?" Alphys followed up, putting her tablet down.

Asgore took a couple of moments to catch his breath as the pain started to die down, but the sensation still lingered for a bit. Either way, he kept his grip on his shoulder and taking in a few more breaths, one eye slowly opened and a strained smile appeared on his face.

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine," he let out a weak chuckle while picking himself up. "I'm okay, it's nothing to worry about, really."

"i'm afraid i gotta disagree with ya there, asgore. that's not the reaction of someone who's fine."

"Honestly, it's nothing," his breathing now normal and he released his shoulder, waving it off while the smile never left his face. "My shoulder is a little swollen from a small accident in this morning in the shed. I made the mistake of being in the way when asking Tori to get a book when I should've gotten it myself."

Toriel pursed her lips at the act she caused then looked off to the side, despising herself for making a reckless mistake. Sans eyes the queen the turned his attention back to Asgore.

"and you're sure you're okay?" Sans asked again wanting to be certain. Asgore gave another nod to put the rest of them at ease.

"I always am…"

Eyeing him up and down for a few seconds before looking directly in his only to shrug. "a'ight, if you say so." Sans went back to laying down but kept his eyes open. He looked over to Alphys and gave her a simple nod. She responded in kind and went back to what she was doing but with a more calm way of thinking.

"It's okay, Tori," Asgore started while turning his smile towards her, the pain now a dull buzz and he unclenched the towel. The biting of her lip got a little harder as she refused to make eye contact with him but he continued anyway. "It was a simple mistake on my part. I got in the way and should've been patient. Here, allow me to fix your book."

Just as he extended his arm out to reach and take hold of it, Toriel's eyes watched as the palm landed on the cover and small green light started to sparkle in its place. Out of a sense of responsibility and guilt, her eyes wandered over to his shoulder to see the damage she caused, only to have them open wide in shock when she detected a small and steady stream of crimson slide down his arm, staining his pure white fur.

"There," he pulled his hand away and the burn mark had vanished like it was never there before. "The book is all fixed. It's the least I could do-" he started while reaching for his own but Toriel called out to him.

"Asgore," her voice light as she called his name.

"Yes, Tori? He smiled warmly her way, but it wasn't reciprocated. Instead, she pointed towards his shoulder.

"You're bleeding!" That easily cracked his smile and his eyes widened at what she just said. Needless to say that both Sans and Alphys turned to face him when that was announced. Looking over to see that there was indeed a trail of red running from beneath the sleeve covering his shoulder. Quick to react, his hand reached over and took hold of the spot where it was coming from while giving an embarrassed smiled.

"Whoops," Asgore chuckled nervously. "Looks like I didn't heal it as well as I thought."

"As well as you thought? How did this happen?" Toriel demanded while looking at him directly in the eye, her brows slightly furrowed.

"It's nothing, really. I just had a little mishap in the shed this morning, complete accident, really."

"But for that much to come out?"

"It's okay, I'm okay, You don't need to worry about it."

"Yes I need to worry about it, you're hurt and it seems that don't have the concept to treat it properly! Here," tossing the book on her lap to the side, she turned her body to face his and attempted to reach over to the spot that was still leaking even though it was covered up. "Let me heal it for you."

Just as she was about to reach over and treat the wound, Asgore jerked the wound away from her and turned his body away from her, his brows furrowed into a scowl as he looked away from her into the opposite direction. He was silent for a few seconds and his expression changed to that of regret and he let out a sigh before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I didn't mean to do that. It's still sore after all." He proceeded to remove himself from under the shade and stood to full height once out, the grip on his shoulder never leaving. Turning around, he only nodded her way and continued. "I can do this, myself. But thank you for wanting to help, you needn't worry about it. Alphys," He called to the drake.

"Y-Yes, King Asgore."

"Can you direct me to the restrooms so I can properly heal my wound?"

"Of course. You just followed the trail down south alongside the stone pavilion," she pointed towards the rocks that led the way. "Just follow it all the way down until an opening shows up, you follow it a bit of ways and that's where the restrooms are."

"Thank you. Alphys." Turning away from them, he listened to her directions and headed off to take care of the situation. "I shall be back shortly." As the trio watched him get smaller and smaller the more he traveled, it was then that Papyrus, Frisk, Asriel and Kid all returned to their spot.

"SANS, WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS KING ASGORE GOING?" Papyrus questioned his older brother.

"Yeah, Mom. Me, Frisk and Kid heard him shout out from the castle. Is everything okay with Dad?" Toriel found herself at a lost for words when her child asked that simple question, still taking into account what just happened between the two of them. Feeling nothing come out, Sans stepped in to spare her the embarrassment.

"'s cool, paps." Sans replied, waving in a nonchalant manner. "fluffybuns just had a bit of an accident and he's gone to clean up a bit. he'll be back shortly."

"AN ACCIDENT?"

"yep, a little mishap is all. nothin' too major or life threaten."

"SHALL I GO AND OFFER ANY POSSIBLE FORM OF ASSISTANCE?"

"nah, asgore's a big monster. he can look after himself, you'll see."

"HMMM, WELL, IF YOU SAY SO SANS. JUST MAKE SURE THAT KING ASGORE COMES TO US IF HE NEEDS HELP. A MONSTER IN NEED IS A MONSTER INDEED."

"heh, you got it papy, i'll make sure to tell him you said that."Sans snapped his fingers and pointed Papyrus' way.

"I hope Dad is okay, Frisk." Asriel mused to his brother. "It sounded like it really hurt."

*You patted Asriel over the head and told him that everything will alright.*

"Frisk is right, Azzy! Our King is super tough, he was the one who trained our teacher after all. I'm positive he'll be fine!" Kid threw in his two cents into the pile, bringing a smile to the prince's face.

"I'm sure you guys are right. He's our Dad, Frisk and he's super tough. Isn't that right, Mom?" Asriel asked her, his green eyes locked onto her ruby colored irises. She let out a nervous chuckle and forced a nod to agree with her child, a strained smile appearing on her face.

"I-Indeed he is, my child. That's why he's our King and your father." A hand went under his chin and lightly raised it, emitting a giggle from the child.

"Well that's good to know. Since we're back here, I'm pretty hungry. How about you guys?

"I can eat, who about you Frisk?"

*You tell Asriel all that sandcastle build made you hungry.*

"WONDERFUL, SO WE ARE ALL IN AGREEMENT. THE MOMENT KING ASGORE AND UNDYNE RETURN, WE SHALL EAT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY SPECIAL CREATIONS."

"if it's anything like the quiche ya made, they're gonna love it, paps."

"OF COURSE THEY WILL, FOR I, THE WONDER CHEF PAPYRUS, SHALL SEND YOUR TASTEBUDS ON A WONDER JOURNEY! I PUT EVERYTHING I DO INTO MY CREATIONS ESPECIALLY THE QUICHE. SANS WAS THE FIRST ONE TRY IT. JUST ONE BITE OF IT AND HE SPEECHLESS, TO POINT WHERE HE TOOK IT ALL WITH HIM, FOR IT WAS THAT GOOD."

"y-yeah, it was something else alright." Sans remarked at the thought of remembering the horribly made dish and trying it for the first time ever. Internally shuddering at the memory of trying something so terribly bad. They had come along since then and his brother's cooking has improved exponentially, so that was something he didn't have to worry about. Still, he wondered how the quiche was doing right… on second thought, better not bring up the memory.

As the hours passed from morning to the afternoon, the beach started to slow grow less and less as the residents packed up their belongings with either the intention to head home or somewhere else with the remaining sunlight still in the sky. The Dreemurr family was no different, they all had their fair share of fun on the beach and made the most the time they had there, but like everything else, it eventually came to an end and it was now time to head home. The packing went fairly easy with the combined efforts of the adults and everything was in it's proper place. With Undyne carrying most of the heavy stuff while Toriel and Alphys handled the easier things, Asgore was left in charge with carrying his sons. Asriel ended up falling asleep in his arms and Frisk riding on his shoulders, using his horns as a grip to hold on to.

Walking up to the van they had drove in, the Monsters had placed all item in the back while those without anything hopped inside and took their seats like they did coming here. Sans was obviously the first one, going to the far back of the seats while Alphys did the same thing, leaving Papyrus and Undyne to load up. Toriel took the middle and Asgore passed the sleeping boy to his ex while Frisk hopped off his shoulders and landed perfectly on the ground. Climbing in past his mother and brother, he took a seat right in the next to him while Kid took the far end with the window and proceeded to buckle up.

"I don't know about, Frisk, but I'm done for the day." said the armless Monster while the goat prince helped him buckle up.

*You tell Kid, that it was long but fun day for you as well.*

"Right? I mean, look at Asriel, his answer is pretty clear." They both looked at the goat boy to see that his head was rested against Toriel, cute snores leaving his open mouth.

*You tell Kid, that he wore himself out today but had fun doing it too.*

"Well, I'm glad you all had fun this day," Said Toriel, jumping in on the conversation. Looking down to see that her son was blissfully asleep, she reached down and gave him gentle pets across the cheek, he grumbled a little before nuzzling into his mother's side.

"I had a great time! Thanks for bringing me along Frisk. You too, Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr." Kid thanked them.

*You tell him that it was no problem and that you'll tell Asriel thanks as well when he wakes up.*

"It was wonderful to have you with us, Kid."

"If you ever feel like coming with us again, Just let Frisk and Asriel know and we'll make the arrangements to bring you with us." Asgore told him and the boy just smiled.

"You bet!"

"Alright, family," the closing of the trunk door alerted them and Undyne walked over to the driver's seat, popping the door open to get in. "It's time to roll on outta here." Both Asgore and Papyrus followed her lead and took their respective seats after closing the doors and buckled up. "First, we're gonna drop off Kid, then it's straight home from there, I'm pretty sure we all could use a bath."

"The idea of hot water sounds lovely." Asgore replied as he settled back into the seat, allowing his eyes to fall closed.

"i think i speak for all of us that we're all in agreement for a bath." Sans added to the mix.

"Then it's settled! Next stop, home!" Revving the van to life, Undyne pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, with a simple fluid motion. Putting it in drive, they drove off onto the main street along with the rest of the cars going the same direction that lead onto the highway which would take the entire Dreemurr Family home and let them rest up for the day ahead tomorrow.

- **TBC**


End file.
